Forbidden Love: The War Within
by xX-xeXeeD-Xx
Summary: Zane Ashtin falls in love with his braixen, Ruby, but has to fight back against criticism. He must fight for others as well and hunt down a secret dark cult. What is in store for Zane, Ruby, and his future? Rated M for language, sex, and extreme violence. Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust coming soon on June 25, 2018! Find it in my account when it releases! I'll add links!
1. Chapter 1: It's a New Day!

**This is the first part of a five-part story.**

 **Alright so, this is my first fan fiction and I look forward to what will happen to it in the future.  
It will help if I get some seed followers so that I could get my stories out there. And I'd love it if you would leave a review so that I may better myself in the future! I will release a chapter every day (Hopefully). I will make this fanfiction the best it could possibly be. I would love it if you would leave some helpful tips or suggestions in the story. So without further ado I present you  
'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"You are what you love, not who loves you." - _Fall Out Boy_

(POV)

( _Location_ )

( **Thought)**

(Speech)

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: It's a New Day!

(Zane's POV)

( _Dream)_

I open my eyes and I was sitting in a pitch black room. I didn't notice I was sitting in a corner until I tried to walk. I had my legs to my chest and when I tried to get up I couldn't move a muscle. I was paralyzed and couldn't even move my arm. Then the lights above me flickered on and revealed a fennekin standing in front of me. Then the old fluorescent lights flickered again and the fennekin was missing, and instead, a braixen stood in front of me and then slowly walked towards me and whispered something into my ear and then gave me a peck on the cheek.

At this point, I wasn't exactly trying to figure out what she said to me. I was trying to figure out why she kissed me on my cheek. She sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. **How was she able to speak? who is she?** More questions filled my head as the lights flickered again and then it was just me. **Where am I? How did I get here? Who was that Braixen?!**

But then all of a sudden I was able to walk and move again. The room I was in had a door that which I exited the room out of. There was a long corridor about fifty feet long that I walked down. The hallway was perfectly white and it was a little painful to see because of so much light was being reflected off the white ceiling, floor, and walls.

I take a left turn going down that corridor and then I start to feel a presence with me. My childhood was weird. For some reason, no one was able to scare me or at least surprise me because, I don't know how, but I was always aware that it would happen. It was like I was a lucario and I was able to feel everyone's aura. So I became cautious and became aware that I'm not the only one here. Then That's when I hear footsteps behind me so I stop... I wait... my stalker does nothing and waits for my move. So I slowly turn around and I see him in plain sight. He was a creepy looking man in a charcoal black cloak with a red trimming. his hood was over his head, but I could slightly make out his face and see that he had long, red hair. It was obviously a dude because his figure gave it away.

We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like a millennia. he started to get suspicious as he reaches into his pocket to retrieve something. I became interested in what he was trying to get and ask the man.

"What are you doing?" I could tell he found his objective as he smiles when he looked at me. he pulls it out and to my shock, it was a gun being pointed at me.

He then maniacally yells at me ,"My only mission is to rid this world of you!"

Panic sets in I get lost in wonder. **What does he have against me? What did I do wrong? Who is he?** I then run as fast as I can further down the hallway as if I were running in the Kanto Region Olympics. he fires the gun and I barely escape the shot as the bullet grazes me. It stung so much because it was a little more than a graze. So I instinctively cover my left arm with my right hand.

My childhood flashes before my eyes. My parents, and my life. Death became so eventful. I could feel my heart bursting out my chest. adrenaline starts to set in and I could feel butterfree in my stomach. The man shoots his gun at me once again but he fails and hits the floor and then I hear him frustratingly scream ,"Dammit!"

And then I get my hopes up as I take a right turn and see a door in front of me. I then try to open it up for dear life. But then all my hopes are shattered into nothing for the door was locked. I could feel the excruciating pain of the wound on my left arm.

I then pray to Arceus asking him to forgive me for my sins. And then as I sobbed with my knees on the ground with my hands cupped I ask ,"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" After a few seconds of silence except for my sobbing.

I hear the man behind me telling me ,"You already know what you did, scum." then somehow the door opens and in front of me was the Braixen from earlier with horror in her face as she looks at the man with the gun. She didn't move at all as she watched the man push me down with his foot.

I laid on the ground chest down and I look up and begged for mercy to the braixen ,"Please... Help me..." She stood there paralyzed by sheer terror. Afraid that the man might kill her first.

The unknown stalker laughs and says ,"No one can help you now." And I close my eyes waiting to feel the sweet sensation of death engulf me and drop me into a never-ending void. But then something strange happens I hear static in my ears and then everything goes pitch black and then my parents appear before me looking at me with shame

They say ,"Son, we're so disappointed in you. Why did you choose her?"

And I hear a group of people laughing at me throwing stuff at me calling me names like freak, loser, and to my confusion... Pokemon Lover? But once again everything goes pitch black and the man is in front of me. he pulls the gun out and fires at me shooting me in the head.

* * *

At that same moment, I wake up screaming in my bed. I was sweating profusely. I look around my room to check everything. I see my old machamp, hitmonlee, gyarados, and hitmonchan action figures all lined up on my window seal. I look at my massive pangoro plushy and my Play Center 4 controller. Looking at my childhood toys confirmed that I was not dead and it was just a dream. Relieved to know that I was alive, I slowly turn around to look at my alarm clock and noticed ,"What?! Its nine in the morning?! I was supposed to be at the Professor's lab at seven. Ah, fuck not again!" I quickly start stripping off my sleeping clothes and threw together an outfit to wear. "Why does this happen to me every time?" I ask myself as I run down the stairs and accidentally miss a step to send me tumbling down the stairs ,"Oh shit!"

I slowly get back up off the floor to collect myself again then instead of running I walk over to the kitchen counter and I see a note on the refrigerator door saying ,"Hey Zane! I knew you would be late so I packed a backpack of clothes and essentials for your journey through Kalos including food and water! -Love Annabelle", Throughout my life my big sister has always looked after me. I never knew why she did. Well, I guess she isn't that much older than me. I'm fifteen and Annabelle is eighteen. I look at the bag sitting on the kitchen counter and see that there is another note ," P.S. I put your favorite blue scarf in the backpack for you when you're going to Dendemille Town!" I was happy to see that she had packed my favorite scarf I had since I was a little tot. It was so warm and it had a royal blue color too, it is also made out of mareep wool.

Although I didn't see a tent with the backpack. "I guess she didn't pack a tent. Oh well." I quickly go into the basement to pick out a tent. I grab the tent that me, Sis, Mom, and Dad all used to sleep in when we went on camping trips.I grab two small sleeping bags as well. The second is for emergencies.

With everything packed and ready I ride my mach bike I got for my fifteenth birthday back in August as fast as I can to Professor Sycamore's lab. which was all the way in Lumiose City. "Good Mew, It's like halfway across the map!" It took me an hour to get there so instead of getting to the lab at seven like I was supposed to, I got to the lab at ten in the morning. My lungs were completely exhausted from the ride to Lumiose City.

I arrive at the lab and I run to the door to open it just so that the professor opens it for me. "What took you so long?" the professor looks at me confused , "You were supposed to arrive at Seven."

I look at his smug face and tell him ,"I kinda woke up a little late again." I hung my head low and say ,"Just like last year."

the professor replies ,"And the year before that?"

I look at him with a mild face and say ,"Pretty much." I was supposed to start my journey three years ago when I was thirteen.

The professor frowns slightly and sighs ,"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you're too late again."

I melt with sadness and reply ,"Really?!"

The professor adds ,"Oh, but I do urge you to come and meet someone." He chuckled a little ,"You'll love this."

Sycamore turns around and walks back into the lab and beckons me in. A bit skeptical I follow him in. We walk through the lab passing a few beakers and flasks and other mystery machines. I recognize a few faces here and there and wave to them. We then enter an elevator. He presses the third button sending us to the third floor. We then continued walking down the room until we took a right and entered his office.

I gave him a mild look and asked ,"So... Who I am I meeting again?"

The professor takes a pokeball off of his desk and tosses it in front of me. A fennekin comes out. "No more starters, huh?!" I said in a sassy tone. Sycamore had an awkward smile.

He starts ,"Zane... I would like for you to meet, Ruby!"

And to My surprise, she replies to him ,"Ugh. That space is so uncomfortable! I don't think I can take much more of it"

I thought my mouth was going to drop to the floor. "How is she able to talk?!" I exclaimed my question out loud. The fennekin just looked at me and smiled like nothing important happened at all.

Professor Sycamore replies ,"We just found her outside of Lumiose City without any parents or a trainer. She says that her parents taught her how to speak but one day she woke up and they weren't there with her." The fennekin looked really sad with a slight tear in her eye. Ruby asked for the professor's attention so he knelt down to her. All I could hear was mumbling. Then the professor looks at her with shock and says ,"Of course not." The little fennekin looked liked she was about to cry and just when she was about to bawl her eyes out Sycamore looked concerned and finally said ,"Okay! Fine, you can go with Zane, please just don't cry it's so-" And before Sycamore was able to finish his sentence, the fennekin exploded with happiness cheering for her new journey that she was about to go on. That is until the professor replied ,"That is if he says you can join him." And then at that moment, I realized that this fennekin really isn't your normal everyday fennekin... Well, obviously. But this fennekin was the same one that appeared in my dreams last night. I thought to myself **Maybe if I take this fennekin with me on my journey then I'll learn more about her and that extremely strange dream.** I was staring at her with complete focus thinking about the dream I had last night. **Maybe she might not be? Or maybe the dream was like a foretelling of my future? If so then who was the man with the long red hair?**

I was lost in thought until Sycamore came over and shook me a little replying ,"Uhh, Sycamore to Zane, do you copy? Hello?" My mind was shattered when Sycamore got my attention ,"Huh... oh... what?"

He looks at me as if he were confused. "Can Ruby go with you on your journey?" I looked at the fennekin again and made up my mind ,"Of course you can come with me!" Then she runs up to me and full on tackles me to the ground and started to attack me. "No stop!... Ahhhh! Okay, I get it! hahahah! No stop that tickles!"

Professor Sycamore just looked at me and laughed ,"Hahahaha! Looks like your gonna have your hands full. But since she is one-of-a-kind, there is one condition. We have to keep in contact at all times. And always monitor her, okay? Essentially you're just doing the job for me."

I comment ,"Oh no, what have I gotten myself into this time?"

He tosses her ball over to me and just before I was about to return her she looked at me and said ,"Is it okay if I stay out of that cramped up space?"

I glance at the pokeball and then say ,"Why not?" She looked content. "I can't wait to go! When will we be going?" I just looked at her and replied ,"Right now!" I smiled.

"Okay well, I guess it's time to say goodbye!" Sycamore says with a smile ,"I'm sure we're gonna see each other again, Ruby!" As I was going back to the elevator she jumped onto my shoulder and waved her paw back at Professor Sycamore. I exit the lab and I check on which gym or place I should go to first and then I thought **maybe I should go try and fight the Santalune City Gym and while we're there we can visit my best friend Jett!**

"Well, Ruby are you ready to embark on an adventure?!" She replies to me ,"I was born ready!"

* * *

 **Voila! New story! I can tell that this story is gonna be pretty good just by reading it. Please leave some tips and reviews so my writing skills can be better than they already are! Ya'know I was really surprised at how well I wrote this chapter. How bout' any of you? Anyone impressed at my first time writing a fan fic?  
And if you were wondering why I rated this M, well let's just say your gonna have to wait and see why ;) XD. And another thing the quote at the beginning is not mine and belongs in the song Save Rock and Roll By Fall Out Boy. If you're into rock I totally recommend them they are a great band! Oh and ANOTHER thing! If you think this story is over, your sadly mistaken I will work on and upload another chapter MAYBE tomorrow!**

 **Hi! This is xeXeeD from the future! I'm writing this to tell all you readers, that it gets better... This is my first chapter so yeah... I didn't do too well, but my skills soon developed after the next 5 chapters. And then I met Prince Blood Moons (Who is basically a mentor). So if you didn't really like this chapter I promise you, all the other chapters are good. After I'm done writing the entire story, I'll sweep through all the chapters and edit. Especially the first 5.**

 **I did not make the cover. JacyA drew it...**


	2. Chapter 2: Stand Up and Fight

**Welcome to chapter 2! So last chapter went pretty well to say the least and I don't think I could have wrote it better (That's a lie). Except for that weird part where Zane is already hitting on Ruby… I should probably edit that out… Look I just want to make this story the best it can. but I have a feeling I will fuck up some how on this chapter. Just like on chapter 1. On chapter 1 the dream scene was perfect in my opinion at the beginning, but the end of chapter 1 was kiiiinda awkward. And if any of you guys were wondering how to pronounce my username, it's (zekzeed). So without further ado, I present you chapter 2 of 'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"You've got enemies? Good. That means you actually stood up for something in your life." -Winston Churchill

(POV)

( _Location_ )

( **Thought)**

(Speech)

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Stand Up and Fight

(Zane's POV)

 _(Lumiose City)_

While we were still at Lumiose City we went ahead and looked around the place going to various stores and markets. As I show my new pokemon Ruby around... of course... we get weird looks from everyone. It kinda annoyed me a bit seeing as it's highly rude to stare at someone, but I don't blame them. It's not every day you see a trainer with a fennekin that can speak just like you and me.

We walk around some more but then all of sudden a certain someone's stomach growls at her and nearly everyone can hear it. So I chuckle a little bit and take Ruby to my favorite restaurant in Lumiose City for lunch called "The Pyroar's Den". We enter the restaurant and we get seated. But right after we get seated the waitress looks at me and says ,"Umm... Pokemon are not allowed in here so if you could just put it back in its-"

I interrupt the waitress and reply ,"Please don't refer to Ruby as 'it' ."

The waitress corrects herself ,"I'm sorry... Can you put 'Ruby' back in her pokeball?"

I just look at her with a big smile and say ,"Nope!" The waitress looked baffled by the fact that no one has ever disobeyed her

"But it's restaurant policy!" She looked shook. I then began thinking **Really this is a restaurant policy? That's just outright stupid. I have never been to a restaurant that didn't allow pokemon on the area.**

I then replied to her ,"Ruby isn't harming anything, is she? No."

The waitress then looks at me with a stern face and says ,"I don't think you understand... It's the rules!" I began getting extremely annoyed with the waitress

"How bout'... This I see your manager and we talk this out one on one." I reply.

She looked so red with anger she looked like a tomato. she stormed off most likely to get the manager. after about three minutes she came back and with a man in a white button-up shirt with a tie and slacks and he says ,"What seems to be the problem, sir?"

I look at him with the same big smile I gave the waitress earlier and say ,"Well you see I'm being told to put my little Ruby back in her ball, but ya'know I just don't think that should be the case..." As I say in the most innocent voice possible ,"I think she should be able to sit with me." And then Ruby just bursts out and says ,"YEAH!"

At that moment everyone in the entire restaurant starts to stare as they have never seen a pokemon that can talk before. Then that's when things get a little awkward. It was so silent except for someone coughing in the corner. The manager just looks around and tells me ,"Look I really don't want to cause a little event here so could you please just put your pokemon back in its pokeball and we can forget that this-"

Then in anger, I interrupt him and I reply to him ,"Her name is Ruby! And besides, haven't you heard a little saying called 'the customer is always right'... Correct? Cayden?" The manager becomes confused as to how I know his name but then remembers that he has a name tag on his shirt. At that moment there were whispers throughout the restaurant. People saying stuff like "Who is that Fennekin?" and "This is kind of entertaining..." or "This is dramatic".

The manager sighs and says ,"Fine! As long as she stays out of trouble." Then with relief, I look at Ruby's face and see concern.

At that exact moment, I remember the real reason I came here today. I put on the biggest smile I could muster up and I say ,"Umm... Excuse me! Yeah sorry for bothering you again but I just have this tiny _insignificant_ problem..." I can tell the manager was already fed up with me from our last problem. So I bring out my smart ass tone and tell him ,"You see, my little Ruby is just _famished._ "

And that's when things get real. The manager had the same color on his face the waitress did a minute ago. He turns around and yells out ,"Really?! I just let you off the hook and now you want to order food for that pokemon?!" I was about to step out of line as I was about to punch him as hard as I can in the face.

But I hold back and yell ,"For the last time her name is Ruby!" The _entire_ restaurant was silent now... There were no crickets to be heard, There were no coughs from my audience, and there were no sounds coming from the kitchen... And then to my shock and disbelief, people started to get out of their seats and stand up. At first, there were maybe two or three, but then they multiplied. There were six, and then twelve... I couldn't believe what was happening! They were yelling out "You tell em'!" or "You go!" People were cheering me on for standing up for ruby.

"Damn," I say as I tell myself. **This was amazing I didn't think people would react to me.** I then reply in the smart-ass tone ,"So you don't want a little event happening?"

He replies to me ,"Fuck you!"

I laugh as I comment "You know you lost an argument when you resort to profanity." He looked like a ticking time bomb about to explode with rage.

"Fine! Fine! Your 'little Ruby' can eat as well!" He then stormed off stomping his way back to his office.

Ruby looked so ecstatic that she got to eat too. I smiled as she ran circles where she sat in the booth. Then a man in his upper seventies walks up to my table to talk to me and Ruby. He smiles and says ,"Wow, no one has ever done that before! And that's some fennekin you got there. I've never in my life seen a pokemon that could speak." He then gave me what had looked liked his company's business card. It was a card from the bike store. "You can come by anytime and trade in your mach bike for an acro bike. And If you want you can trade in your acro bike for a new mach bike!" He said as I took the card from him ,"What you did earlier is truly something to behold!" He walked away and then others started to visit my table. Telling me how awesome I was or how brave I am for standing up to the manager.

After at least five others visited me and Ruby, the waitress finally came to ask _us_ what we wanted. She hesitated ,"Umm... Uhh... What would you like for Lunch?" I order Ruby something from the kid's menu and I get, my favorite, the chicken gyro plate. After about thirty minutes our food came out and together we dug into our food. She had the chicken nugget plate with a macaroon for dessert. It was hilarious watching her destroy the chicken nuggets and after she was done she started to lick the plate free of any crumbs.

After we were finished I gave the liberty of leaving the waitress a tip for her hard ache. I didn't want to be the bad guy in this. Instead, I wanted to thank them for allowing me and Ruby to eat at their restaurant.

We were just about to head out of Lumiose City when I hear a strange sound. I was surprised to notice it was... static... Like, the sound you hear when your television antenna isn't positioned correctly. I look around to see where it was emanating from and then it gradually got louder. The sound it stopped shortly after.

"Hmm... Whatever!"

Ruby was trailing behind me and asked ,"Whats the matter?"

I look at her and nonchalantly say ,"Nothing, don't you worry yourself about me."

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Route 4)_

Zane and I were riding on his bike down a trail to a place called... Santalune City? I don't really understand how these places work, but all I know is it's just like where I grew up in the pokemon village. Humans live in cities and that's all I know.

I started dazing off into space as I wonder why Zane had to fight that man so that I could eat. **I guess other people just think that pokemon are tools and nothing else other than that. But they're wrong. We feel and think the same things humans do. It's not fair that we get treated this way. But then again, I** ** _am_** **mistreating Zane. All I want is to find my Mom and Dad. I didn't really want to go with Zane. I wonder what he will think when he finds out, or 'if' he finds out.**

I began thinking about why Zane defended me like that just so I could eat.

I get his attention ,"Zane."

He gets knocked out of his concentration and asks ,"What's up?"

I then asked what was on my mind ,"Why did you defend me earlier in that restaurant?"

He thought about the question asking himself the same thing ,"I don't know... I guess because you're just so adorable." I look at him with annoyance and I can tell by his laughing reaction that I was blushing. Why does he always do that?

Why is he so nice to me? Mom always told me that humans were selfish creatures and to never go near one. But, I guess my curiosity got to me.

Zane's black, short hairstyle waved in the wind. his eyes were a piercing silver-gray. It's almost as if they lit up. **Maybe Zane isn't all that bad...**

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Santalune City)_

After our ten minute bike ride, Ruby and I arrive at Santalune City. My first instinct was to immediately go to Jett's house which is exactly what we did.

He was just as surprised to see Ruby talk as I was when I met her. "Whoa! I can't believe she can talk! That's amazing!"

I chuckled and reply ,"That's what I said." Ruby just looks at us both and smiles.

I then break the silence by saying ,"Hey Jett we're gonna be training around here for a little bit. Would it be okay if-"

Jett interrupts me and says ,"Yes."

I chuckle a bit ,"Wow, that was easy."

Jett replies ,"Yeah, I'll be having the house to myself since my mom and dad will be gone for a little job." I was relieved and told Ruby ,"Well I guess we will stay here for a little bit." Jett and I lay some ground rules as Ruby started to explore around the house. After Jett and I were finished talking about the basics and what had happened at The Pyroar's Den me and Ruby went out and we started exploring the town.

It was about eight o' clock and Ruby and I sit on a bench and watch as the water from the fountain flows.

It was a little chilly that night and so Ruby snuggles to my side a little bit as she lays her head on my lap.

I didn't notice until now that her tail was extremely soft. Her tail was so soft it was almost like petting nothing at all. She also kind of smelled like roses for some reason. The only way I know that is because my mom works at a floral shop. Regarding what that man told me earlier at The Pyroar's Den, I thought **wow she really is** ** _some_** **fennekin** ** _._**

 **All of this happened in just a day. I get into a fight with a manager, I start a pokemon journey, but most of all I made a new friend named Ruby.** I drift off into my mind.I looked at my watch and start to get up to return to Jett's house.

We get to his house and I set up my sleeping bag in Jett's room. I look at Ruby who has nothing to sleep with or on. Then an idea popped up in my head, **I knew I should have packed that extra sleeping bag.** I turn my head to look at her and call her name ,"Ruby."

She replies ,"Yes?"

I smile and tell her ,"I have an extra sleeping bag." she gets excited and comments ,"Really?!"

After an hour of playing on Jett's new Ninflendo Switch, I take a shower and change into my sleeping clothes in the restroom. Usually, when Jett and I are at the other's house we don't care about changing in front of each other. Mostly because we don't give a damn about seeing each other naked. As long as we're not doing anything... Weird... Not that any of it isn't. But, it just didn't seem right changing in front of Ruby. I don't know why but just the fact that she can talk like us kind of set me off a little. It's just like I said before, she really isn't a normal fennekin. But she isn't abnormal like in a bad way. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Is there something else special I don't know yet?

I walk out and Jett walks in the restroom after I exit. Jett's house was a two-story-tall building. His room was the attic. He said his parents had to move and get rid of some stuff just so that they could re-innovate the attic.

So, I open my sleeping bag and start to get in when all of a sudden Ruby walked over and ask me this ,"Zane? could I sleep with you in your sleeping bag?"

I look at her and wonder what could be the reason and ask her ,"Why?"

She kind of shimmies around and says ,"Well it's just that my mommy and daddy used to sleep with me when they were around. Besides I feel protected!"

I look at her and sigh ,"Why the hell not?" She let's out a yay and quickly jumps in with me. The sleeping bag was rather large so it was no problem fitting both of us in it.

We both fall asleep and let the midnight dreams overtake us.

* * *

 **Finally finished the chapter... Ohhhhhh my god. That took my entire day. Oh well, at least I spent most of it trying to entertain people. Am I Right?**

 **Guess what?! It's reflection time!**  
 **So although this chapter wasn't as large as the last one, there was a little more to it. For example, Zane is starting to realize that when there are special cases, you have to treat them with special needs. Ruby is no ordinary fennekin that much is pretty obvious. But anyways I want to know how it turned out. Was it cheesy or was it awesome? Oh and sorry it took so long for me to get this out. Had a bit of a Wi-Fi problem. I'm paying part of my internet bill and I'm paying for unlimited internet, but it got a little stopped up so that pissed me off real good. Anyways I want to know how you guys thought of Eminem's quote from the beginning which I totally don't own.**

 **Anyways leave your thoughts with a review please and follow me for more future stories with other games that you desire to read about. Not promising you I'll write about anything though. I know it looks like I have no standards or boundaries, but trust me, I do. I changed my mind about releasing a chapter every day. Because I just find out that doing that is the very definition of DRAINING! Like right now it feels like I can't even think. Writing two chapters in two days was worse than the last algebra exam I had. Damnit, I need some coffee. Also! It's a great idea to favorite this because I know you do.**


	3. Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

**Welcome to chapter 3! Chapter 2 was so fun to write. I loved writing every moment of the beginning scene. It shows that Zane is starting to think of Ruby as equal. But not that equal. Again she is a pokemon but that mentality is going to get destroyed when he founds out he has a thing for her and she has a thing for him. The man in the cloak Zane saw in his dreams will be coming up in a couple of chapters but I put him far up the totem pole because right now he is not important. Zane and Ruby first need to fall for each other before I bring that dude into the equation. There will also be a sex scene that much has been confirmed but don't put on your seat belts just yet it won't happen for a long time. Again they need to spend time with each other. They need to form a better bond with each other. Right now they are just good friends. The friend zone is real. So without further ado I present you chapter 3 of 'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"You don't get another chance. Life is no Nintendo game." -Eminem

(POV)

( **Thought)**

(Speech)

( _Location_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Dream)_

I was laying down in a gorgeous meadow. It was beautiful with grasses flowing in the wind and a baby blue sky with fluffy little clouds. The meadow was dotted with pink and yellow flowers with a few trees here and there. It was so peaceful. Then I realized Zane was laying next to me looking up to the sky and watching the clouds float on by. The temperature was perfect. It was like a paradise. I close my eyes thinking this was a reality.

But then I feel a disturbance so I wake up to notice that Zane disappeared. The sky was a deep gray with stormy clouds. The trees and flowers were dead. And the grass was dried up and brown. There was a murder of murkrow flying looking for food as they were starving. It was a wasteland now. I thought to myself **How could this have happened?.**

"War." A shady character walks up to me dressed in a Pitch black robe with a hood over himself. I could tell he had blue hair because it hung out his hood. His hair was very long and wet as if he just had water dumped all over him. "A war between two deadly factions." he continued ,"One seeking total dominance over pokemon, and one seeking true freedom for pokemon." He looks as though he were going to cry. "They fight and fight but no one is victorious. No one will ever be." Now he was full on crying ,"I'm... so... sorry... it's just..." He thought for a second ,"It's so sad." He tried to pull himself together and continue his depressing speech ,"But the saddest thing is... I absolutely _had_ to kill him."

I look at him confused. "Who are you talking about?"

He had a tear in his eye and looked at me ,"Oh no... I've said too much." Then I remember Zane was missing. And immediately I thought the worst had happened.

"No. You didn't. No! There's no way. I don't understand. Why..." My heart sank. **Why do I have this feeling in me.** It felt like tiny needles stabbing into my heart. **Why am I so sad. Why do I have these feeling as if I lost the only one that had ever mattered to me. He was just my taxi to cross the region. Why is my heart aching.**

The man started to cry even more with sobbing and despair ,"I... I... I'm sorry." He was slightly shivering in the cold wind.

 **Who was this man? why did he have to kill Zane? Whats happening to me?** These questions filled my head as the only thing I could picture in my mind was Zane's face. With his handsome gray eyes and his fine detailed face. **Why? Why do I have affection for him?**

And in a split second there was nothing but darkness. Zane appeared before my eyes. But his body was mangled, his eyes were missing, and his once handsome unique face had cuts all over it. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Then his soulless body gets up and stares at me.

And instead of his steady and soothing tone, there was a high pitched sound with blood gurgling. He said ,"We could've been with each other until the very end." And then to my horror and sadness that I didn't understand, half of his head exploded splashing blood drops on me. His body went limp and fell down to reveal a man with a gun. Smoke was emitting from the barrel of the handgun. The man had blood red hair and a maniacal smile. He chuckled as Zane's eyeless body falls down.

I don't know why but I wanted to set him on fire and watch as I disintegrate his entire body into pure ash. My anger was never-ending. But I still don't know why I was so angry.

"Yes. Yes. I can feel the revenge emitting off of you like an aura. I can feel your hatred bubbling inside you." His voice was like a seviper's. He was so sinister it made me shiver. He then raised his gun at me and replied ,"Now it's your turn. It's time to end your existence and join him in an eternal sleep."

"No! Please don't-" But before I could finish he fires the gun.

I wake up inside the sleeping bag next to Zane. I began repeating to myself ,"It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

 **That was a wild nightmare** I thought. I stare at Zane sleeping peacefully. And began thinking about the dream. **No there's no way. But I guess he is kinda cute. What am I thinking!** I shout in my head. I was probably blushing extremely. I quickly scoot over and make some distance between me and Zane to not seem even a little suspicious to myself. And after I was done finding a comfortable spot to sleep in I close my eyes to visit dreamland again. But then I thought ,"But he's so nice to me. Why?" I thought about it for a second but then fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

(Santalune City *Jett's house*)

I groggily and slowly wake up. I open my eyes a little bit and see that Jett was missing from his bed. I yawn for a second and remember that I don't have to worry about the time ever again. I look around the room looking for Jett and then smell something coming from the kitchen. Immediately I thought **Jett never told me he was able to cook.**

I then felt something down inside the sleeping bag and look to see that Ruby was sleeping right where my crouch was. My face was redder than a tomato because at that moment I was having a little bit of a "morning wood" situation in my sleeping pants so I start to panic and try my hardest to exit the sleeping bag without waking Ruby up. I thought **Oh man, this is gonna be the most awkward thing ever if she wakes up and sees me like this.**

I successfully exit the bag and tip toe my way to the bathroom with some clean clothes. As I was changing I thought about Ruby and how adorable she was when I saw her asleep. She was so peaceful and happy. She was kinda cute laying there. **Wait what am I saying? She isn't that cute. That would be crazy if that actually happened. If me and her were an "item". It's amazing how much a pokemon can be changed when you give em' a voice. It's almost as if she was equal. Well at this point she is equal seeing as how I have treated her ever since we met. But even if that did happen what would Mom think? Or Dad? Or Annabelle? They would freak out.** I was again redder than a tomato while I thought about me and Ruby.

I change into all my clothes and walk into the kitchen to see what was happening. I see Jett was in the kitchen and was cooking some eggs and bacon. "Whoa, I didn't know you knew how to cook!" I exclaim to him from the living room. I walk up to the kitchen countertop and sit in one of the classy rotating chairs.

"Yeah I guess I never had the chance to tell you." he then continued ,"Actually I have known how to cook since I was nine." He turns around and serves me breakfast. Jett was one of those really cool friends that had all the cool stuff in his childhood. He also always knew how to do cool stuff as well. Like learn karate and apparently cook. He has always been a dare-devil. I can't even count the many times he has broken his arm while I was at his house alone. "Man the good ol' days am I right? Wish we could re-live them again. Remember that time I jumped off your roof acting like a superhero?" Jett reminisces about his childhood with me.

"Ya'know you should go ahead and cook Ruby something because she is definitely going to ask." I began ,"It's amazing how when a pokemon has a voice your entire world gets turned upside down."

He smiles and agrees ,"Sure no problem." He looked through his fridge trying to find something Ruby might like. He then stopped and walked over to the ingredients on the counter. An idea popped in his head ,"I got it! I'll make her a bacon omelette!" He beamed out. He began taking out the bacon in the packaging and started to fry it up. After an awkward silence I hear him reply ,"Speaking of Ruby, after I got out of my shower and changed I went upstairs to find that..." I began thinking **Oh crap! He saw didn't he? He saw me and Ruby sleeping in the same bag. And Jett has always been the type to pick on me about this sort of stuff.** Jett continued ,"You and Ruby were sleeping in the same sleeping bag. I thought to myself well, well, well what do we have here?" For the third time I was blushing in less than an hour!

I started to panic and said ,"No! It's not what you think dude!"

He began laughing and replied ,"Dude you just fell for the oldest trick in the book!" He smiled and commented ,"Now you look even more suspicious than before."

I said ,"Look she told me that she used to sleep with her parents when she was really little. So how could you ever say no to something that adorable?"

He chuckled and said ,"That is the saddest excuse I have ever heard. But look you won't find me hating on you because I _am_ your best friend. And to be honest you guys look kinda cute together. I mean as soon as she evolves. That really would be something, having a Braixen _you know who_ on you."

I looked so miserable and said ,"Man it's not like that! I swear! And how do you know she feels the same way?"

He began laughing again and replied ,"Oh so you do like her. Look there's nothing to be ashamed of dude. Not while you got a friend like me!" He exclaimed while cooking Ruby's breakfast."

I was still blushing ,"Man screw you. Why do you always do this to me?"

I then heard a sound coming from the stairs. It was obviously Ruby because she was the only other person in the house. As she walked down the stairs she gave out a yawn and immediately said ,"Whats that amazing smell?"

"Good morning!" I exclaim ,"How did you sleep?"

My question made her hesitate for a second but then she said ,"I guess I sleep okay."

I look dead into Jett's eyes with a glare and I think he already knew what I was saying in my mind. And he gave me a slight relief wink telling me don't worry.

"Well guess what? I made you breakfast!" Jett replied

Ruby looked like she was about to explode with happiness ,"Really?!" She ran over to where me and Jett were. She started looking for the plate of breakfast deliciousness. Jett gave me the plate and I cut the omelet into little squares so she was able to eat it easily. I set the plate down and let her chow down.

"This is the best food I have ever had!" She beamed out.

I replied ,"That's what you said about the chicken nuggets yesterday."

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Route 3)_

After Ruby ate her breakfast we went out to train with one another and get used to each other. We found a great spot and started training. "Okay so let's see what you can do!" I take out my pokedex to research her moves and then I notice something truly astonishing. She had learned sunny day. But sunny day was an advanced move used to power up fire moves. And the only way she could have ever learned this was by a TM. I wonder **How could she have this move? Maybe her parents taught her.** Ruby also had ember, flame charge, and tail whip. This move set was amazing. But that sunny day is a little suspicious.

And then I saw it, her level was fourteen! She was two levels away from evolving. I knew that if she evolved and Jett saw her, he will pick on me about me "liking her" forever. Oh boy, if she does evolve I want her to do it after we kick the Santalune city gym leader's ass. And since the gym is bug type this is going to be easy street with Ruby. I then turn around and say ,"Ya'know what Ruby? We don't have to train today let's just go ahead and go beat the gym."

"Really?" she continued ,"Are you sure about that?" She looked concerned.

"We will be fine, because ya'know what? I have my little Ruby with me. It's going to be so easy!" I exclaim with joy. But right before we start to leave, a wild and angry nest of bunnelby attack us. I panic as they surround us and charge. I don't understand why but for some reason my first instinct was to protect Ruby. Maybe it's because she was so innocent and little. No that's not the case, she is almost a Braixen. There was another reason to it I just couldn't figure it out. Why did I have this undying need to protect her?

I quickly run over to Ruby shielding her from any attacks that might come to her. Well she wasn't exactly trying to fight back so I guess I have a reason to shield her. I could tell that she was scared out of her mind. I don't think this usually happens to her to often. I drape over her like an impenetrable dome. Then thats when one of them quick attacks me in the ribs. Making me flinch. I then tell Ruby calmly ,"It's okay Ruby. I won't let anything harm you." She looked at my face with concern. I couldn't believe what I was saying. It's like my mouth had a mind of its own. The attacks continue and it feels like each attack gets worse and worse.

But then I see a white light emitting off of her and I already knew what was happening. Ruby was evolving. I watch as the once little Ruby starts to change shape and then she stands for the first time. She grows to the point where she is as tall as my chin. Her arms gain length and become human like. Her tail and ears get larger. Her scarlet ear fur gets a bit longer. She grows a beautiful fur skirt and the fur on her lower half changes to black. After she was fully evolved she looked at me and gave me a wink. She was so pretty I thought I was going to have a nose bleed. It's like she literally evolved. She didn't seem like the old little Ruby at all. She then told me to step aside as she torched all the bunnelby at once. It was like a firework show until the nest retreated.

"Thank you for protecting me Zane. Your the one that showed me how to be brave. I wanted to make a difference" She said giving me a hug. I couldn't believe what just happened. **Did she just hug me?** And then it hit me like a freight train. **Oh shit, I'm never going to hear the end of it from Jett.** And then I really did have a nose bleed, but not only that I started to cough up blood from my mouth.

"What the fu-" I fall on the ground losing consciousness.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Route 3)_

I started to panic again. **Why did he just faint? Is he okay? I hope he's not dead. I guess he endured too much. But what am I going to do I'm not strong enough to pick up.** I started to frantically look around for some help. And remembered what he said to me. **He said ,"It's okay Ruby. I won't let anything harm you." But why? Aren't I the one that's supposed to be the protector here?** I started to cry. **Why is he so kind, caring, and gentle to me? He has only known me for a day. Is that his way of making friends? Is that his character? Or does he like me or something?** I hung on the last question. **Does he like me? Do I like him? I guess I do but not that kind of like.** And then I thought about what he didn't know about me. **Oh no, what if he does like me. Then I have to tell him that I have just been using him this entire time. Calm down Ruby get it together. Maybe he doesn't actually like you in that way. Maybe he really does have a protective side to him.** I bring his head up to make sure that he doesn't choke on blood. Then I heard Jett's voice and I see him running as fast as possible to where we were.

"What the hell happened?! I saw a bunch of flaming bunnelby running from here and I thought-" And then I see his face go from concern to shock when he sees me. I guess it look like I was about to kiss Zane as I then notice the position I was in. My mouth was inches away from his face with my right paw under his head and my left on his cheek.

I panic and accidentally drop his head ,"Oops..." I picked up his head once again acting like nothing happened.

"Oh Arceus, what happened to Zane?!" He then went back to being concerned for his best friend Zane.

I reply ,"There's no time to explain. We have to get him back home. We need to take him to the center. I'm pretty sure they take injured humans too."

"R-Right." He looked confused as to what had happened. He picked Zane up and threw him over his shoulder. We then run as fast as we can to the pokemon center.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Santalune City *Pokemon Center*)_

I explain everything to the nurse what had happened and Jett was really concerned. We were standing beside Zane. He was on a hospital bed with wrapping and gauze all over him. He was bleeding in several areas. He was bruised and bashed. His body looked like it got hit by a raging rhyperior. There were various tubes going in different directions and a heart monitor detecting his heart beat and rate. The nurse told me that the only broken bones he had were two ribs. It wasn't that serious though, only small fractures, thank Mew. "They came out of no where. But I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't protect Zane from them. Instead he protected me. I failed him. Then at that moment where I felt so helpless and weak I evolved to pay Zane back for what he did for me."

Then Jett tried to comfort me telling me ,"It's okay you tried your best." Then I thought **What is Zane going to do when he finds out I'm using him for my own personal gain?** The guilt held on to me tightly. I knew sooner or later I'm going to have to tell him. **After all he has done for me in just two days is remarkable. He stood up for me in the restaurant, he protected me from danger, but most of all he is so generous to me.** And I thank him by taking advantage of him. Then Jett comes out of no where and says ,"Yeah, he has always been like that. Ever since we were kids he always stood up for something. And he was always so kind to me. I can especially remember the time we first met. I was six and he was as well. His mom is a florist so she goes all over the place finding certain flowers to sell. So one time him and his mom showed up at Santalune City looking for a rare type of flower. None of the other kids wanted to play with me because they told me I already had all the cool new toys and that I didn't need friends when I could just buy the coolest thing that was trending. You see I was born into an extremely rich couple's family. But Zane just walked up to me and said Hey I can be your friend. I think your cool! What's your name? And I couldn't believe it. My first friend ever. We became friends really quick. He came over to my house almost every month and we would have play dates and sleepovers. You see without Zane I would probably be a little snobby brat kid getting anything I asked for. He became the brother that I never had." He had a slight tear in his eye remembering the old days he used to spend with Zane.

After a second of silence he continued ,"Then yesterday after I got done taking my shower I went up stairs to see you and him sleeping in the same bag. I told myself wow you really haven't changed a bit have you Zane? I knew that there was something about you that would make his life so much better. I knew that he wouldn't have to come over to my house to not be lonely anymore. Because Zane doesn't have any friends either, except for me." My guilt was tugging at my heart again. Thinking about **What will happen to Zane when I leave him for good. Good Mew, what have I done to him. His soul will crumble to dust if I do. He will never forgive me.**

"Ruby? I ask that you watch Zane's back for me while I'm not able to. He's always getting into fights trying to defend someone that really matters to him." I think about what had happened not too long ago. **Do I really matter to him?** Jett continues ,"Zane has always been an extrovert. He never thinks about the situation before he reacts. So protect _him_ instead when things go South. If he really matters to you."

A tear rolls down my face and I say ,"I will."

Then I could see that Zane slightly open his eyes

"What the hell just happened." He whispered trying to get up. but he hesitated and sat back down due to pain.

"Easy there champ. You have been through some tough shit just now" Jett replies to Zane.

I was so happy to see Zane conscious again. It felt like seeing him after two months of being isolated from him but it was only two hours. I gave him a hug trying not to squeeze to hard or make him uncomfortable. He smiled and hugged me back. I really liked my new form. I now had the ability to give someone a hug. I wasn't exactly able to do that when I was a fennekin.

He saw that I was crying on wiped away my tears telling me ,"It's okay, I'm fine Ruby don't worry."

I gave him a stern look ,"Well you had me worried sick." He tried to at least let out a chuckle. "Really? What were you thinking? Shielding me?"

I could feel Jett's hands on my shoulders ,"Easy, he did just wake up from a two hour coma."

Zane turned his head looking at Jett with a smile ,"Hey! How did you get here?"

Jett laughed and told Zane ,"I'm the one that carried your heavy ass from route 3 to the pokemon center wise-guy."

Zane chuckled and replied ,"I have the two greatest friends a guy could ever want."

I heard Zane say this and it made me cry even more. **He thought of me as one of his greatest friends even after how I have been treating him. Although he doesn't know about it I have to tell him. The guilt has become to unbearable. This is not who I am. I'm a sweet and kind girl that's lost in this world and doesn't know where her parents are. I'm not a person who takes advantage of people and uses them. I'm just trying to find my family that had abandoned me.** But then it hit me. I thought about that word "Abandoned". **Maybe They don't care about me. Maybe they left me on purpose.**

I began bawling my eyes out and started hugging Zane. He was confused as to why all of a sudden I became so emotional. I then start to tell the truth ,"I'm... so... so sorry Zane! I haven't told you... why I wanted to... really go with you on your journey. I was using you.. so that I might find my family... and be with them once again. I didn't think you would actually... care about me so much. At first I just put on a fake emotion... thinking that you wouldn't ever matter to me." I was sobbing in between every few words ,"But then you showed me how much _I_ really cared about you. And you showed me how much _you_ really cared about me by protecting my helpless self against those bunnelby. Zane, I have realized that my parents are never coming back and I have accepted reality. You and Jett are my new best friends and I will treasure the two of you forever. Zane, I have also accepted my fate as your pokemon and you my master. So please forgive me for what I have done. I'm so sorry."

There was a little bit of a silence. Both Zane and Jett were surprised by this turn of events. I hear Zane whisper into my ear ,"Ruby... Don't ever refer to me as your master." He spoke up a bit ,"I'm your best friend and I will treasure you forever as my best friend. We are not trainer and pokemon we are friends. I hate the term master. It sounds so vile. It makes trainers seem like slave owners more than they already do." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead which made me blush a little. Then I hear him say something else ,"But Ruby listen..." I lean in closer to him ,"Can you please... Loosen your grip on me? Your death hug is taking a toll on my fractured rib.

I immediately let go and back away from him ,"Oh, sorry I guess I got a little too emotional."

"Thank you and I forgive you." Zane replies.

That night I slept in the hospital room with Zane. The nurse tried to get me to leave, but I couldn't leave Zane's side while he was injured. Jett returned hope and the sound of the many heart monitors echoing through the pokemon center put me to sleep.

* * *

 **There... Chapter 3. I'm very sorry that it took forever to get this one out. You see lately my Wi-Fi has been an absolute bitch. For 3 days it has been screwing with me. Turning itself on and off at will. And god is it pissing me off. And then today the stupidest thing happens. I called Spectrum 2 days ago to see what the hell has been going on with my internet. So today the guy shows up in my drive way and then leaves without even saying hi. You don't understand how pissed I was. I'm pretty sure I called the woman I was talking to over the phone a whore. But I guess she is used to it. So that's why I'm uploading this chapter at 12 am. Well in central USA time. But enough about my shit life. Time for reflection.**

 **So apparently Jett has a bit of a history with Zane. So they are both the age of 15 but Jett is older by a few months. And if you were wondering, Jett has green eyes. His hair color was already told in the chapter. Jett is a rich dude and without Zane he would have turned into a bratty spoiled kid. Zane is basically his brother from another mother.**

 **And man, I had fun writing that drama with Zane and Ruby. I enjoyed every minute of that. I live off of drama like a leech. So Ruby has finally told Zane her secret and she has given up completely on trying to find her parents because she sees that it's not worth chasing something that doesn't exist and leaving Zane forever. So now that she has established a life with Zane it's time for them to form an even greater bond. That's right it's time to get real. Now that she doesn't have any distractions like her parents it's time for her and Zane to get to know each other. Right now it's borderline best friend, but trust me, it will evolve into something else as they spend more time with each other. Don't you guys worry. The relationship will be established SOON! You just have to be patient and wait. To be honest I can't wait to pair these two up. So I also I have to be patient and let them run their course together. They will spend lots of time with one another. Now I know what your saying. Yeah what ever happened to Chespin? Who cares about Chespin. I know I don't. I couldn't care less.**

 **Oh and something really important happened! Ruby evolved so now she is a tall glass of water. This will also help in the formation of a relationship. Oh and another thing! Who the hell was the blue haired dude? It's like a god damn anime up in here. Random dudes with blue and red hair. What next? Anthropomorphic pokemon? Hellllll no. Not gonna happen.**

 **I can't wait to show you guys more of this fantasy world of mine. I just can't wait to show you what's going to happen. I hope you guys are anticipating more drama because I sure as hell am. Anyways thank you for reading and leave a review telling me how much you enjoyed it and leave any tips on some more plot development if heart really desires it. Oh but I do have a tip for you! Don't ever do what I'm doing right now. I'm literally making the story as I go. Well I think about the story for a really long time and then write more down. And surprisingly it's been working wonders with me. This is the first time I didn't need a plot development chart. So yeah I really don't advise doing this. Make the plot before you write. The only way I have been managing. Is because of the really long periods of time I'm being given (Thanks to my shitty Wi-Fi problem) to think about this. And without further ado I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Only Time Will Tell

**Welcome to chapter 4! I'm getting really excited about this fan fiction! I can't wait to get the ball rolling with Zane and Ruby. But that won't happen in this chapter. Chapter 3 went very well on my part, I love writing drama. But anyways this chapter is going to be as good if not better. I can't wait to write down everything I have in store for all 3 characters so far. There will be other characters introduced throughout the story but the next character won't be introduced until at least chapter 6. So thats all I really have to say right now, I'm trying to keep everything as mysterious as possible. I don't want to spoil anything other than that.** **So without further ado I present you chapter 4 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed." -Eminem

 **This means you can't predict what's gonna happen next. The forecast may say it's going to be hot and sunny one day but then all of a sudden it starts to rain. I should know, I live in Texas. One time the forecast says it's gonna be 90 degrees** **Fahrenheit or 32 degrees Celsius outside with not a cloud in sight. I walk out and it's hailing. You see, what I'm saying is nothing ever goes as promised. Life will go in the direction it wants to. Your crush might reject you tomorrow. One of your dearest family members might die tomorrow. You might get a failing grade in school tomorrow. But in the end you have to get up and keep moving. You can't let anything get the best of you. You just have to get up and shake it off. Accept what has happened and know that it's all behind you now. The only thing you should be concerned with is the future. But it's always good to stop and remember the good times. Those won't poison your mind. They will only make your future brighter. You can't rely on hope in life either. Hope is begging someone to drop a million dollars out of the sky. But determination will give that million dollars. I feed off of determination. I thrive on determination. Like for instance, determination is what keeps me writing these chapters to entertain. Determination is what makes me want to be better. But hope will just get in the way. And when hope fails, it's the worst feeling ever. If you say "Oh I hope I get a good score on the SAT" and then you get a failing grade you feel like your worthless. But if you use determination when you fail you will just want to improve yourself to do better next time. Like Eminem said, life is a crazy ride. So make sure you use a seat belt.**

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 4: Only Time Will Tell

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Santalune City *Pokemon Center*)_

[9:30 am]

I wake up in the hospital room where I fell asleep with Zane still in the hospital bed. The furniture I was sleeping on wasn't exactly comfortable. So when I woke up, I had a huge pain in my backside. I began thinking about what had happened the other night. Zane accepted my apology and I have erased my family from my mind forever. But what was weird was when Zane told me to never call him master but to call him friend. It felt like he looked at me as an equal. Like another person. But I didn't know how to feel about it. The question was on my mind for a little bit. But then it drifted off to other subjects about Zane. How he was so brave and courageous when those bunnelby attacked. **He didn't care about himself at all. The only thing he cared about was my safety. But I guess that's because he is protective with the ones he cares about. But does that mean he really cares about me? It can mean he cares about me in general or it can mean he cares about me in affection.** I then begin thinking about that last word "affection". **Does he care about me in that way? Oh, what if he does. Would that actually work out for us. I guess I like him. He's strong, gentle, brave, but he is a little stubborn. And he's... handsome. What am I saying? I've only known him for a few of days. It would be impossible if me and him were... Together.** **Together as a couple...**

I then realized how cold it was in the room. I look around for something to drape over me to keep me warm. I found a blanket across from me. I guess the nurse left that for me last night. I take it, cuddling on to it. and look back to Zane. He didn't have anything on him except the hospital gown. I drape the blanket over him and stare at him for a couple of seconds. I hugged him while he was asleep. My paws began to roam his chest stroking his sides gently and avoiding the bruises. He had such a well sculptured body for being fifteen. I began thinking about him without a shirt on and fully healed. **Why am I thinking about that?** I started to blush while thinking about Zane some more.

He was so calm and collected while he slept. **It would be impossible. For me and him to be together. So I should just drop it before it grows into something more. People would criticize us. Humans are messed up in a way, but not Zane. People think of pokemon as tools to help better their lives. But Zane thinks of me as one of his best friends. He wouldn't trade me for everything in the world.** **People definitely don't make pokemon their boyfriend or girlfriend. But there's always that maybe when it comes to Zane. Maybe he does love me in that way.**

My concentration was interrupted when the nurse walked in and saw me hugging Zane comfortably and said ,"Oh sorry, do you need a minute with him?" She was surprised by me hugging Zane like I was.

I replied to her ,"No it's okay. Is there something you need?" The nurse just smiled and walked in.

"I can tell your having some 'personal' issues..." She continued ,"And I bet you really care about him."

I turn my head over to her and say ,"How do you know?"

She giggled and commented ,"I can just tell by the way you look at him. Look, honey, I have studied psychology for three years in high school. Nothing gets past me." I sigh and slightly glance at Zane.

"I don't know... I don't know. I'm confused. I don't know if I like him."

The nurse put her hands over my shoulders and turned me around to face her ,"Listen... Only time will tell. The more time you spend with him will reveal the truth. You just have to follow your heart. Whether or not he likes you is a different case all together. I certainly don't know of any cases where a person falls in love with his or her pokemon. But just listen. What does your heart tell you to do? You won't see me judging you on your choose. Neither will I judge him. Your love choose is not something anyone should criticize about." She continued her therapy ,"But I know for sure that he does love you. But not exactly. I think he's just oblivious about it. But it's definitely there." I was happy that she shed some light on this subject. I was a little insecure about it.

"Thank you so much... uh... nurse Joy." I saw her name tag on her uniform. "But I don't understand, why are you helping me?" I replied.

"Glad to be of service. I just see something in you that says you have been through some tough times in your life. You need some guidance. So far you have been lost in darkness not knowing which way to go. Your confused and you need some light to find your way in life. And when the time is right you will know what do. Whether or not you do love him is your choose." And just before she left the room she replied ,"Oh and another thing! You can't keep this a secret for very long. If you love him you have to tell him about it and work things through. I'm sure he is experiencing the same problem too. But then comes the problem with his parents. That one is gonna be a real doozy. I'm not sure what will happen there. But again you can't keep it a secret from them either."

And after she said that, she left the room and me and Zane were alone once again.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

(Santalune City *Pokemon Center*)

[9:40 am]

I wake up and remember where I was. I was laying in the hospital bed. Beaten to hell by a bunch of bunnelby. Now if that doesn't destroy your dignity, I don't know what does. I then hear Ruby's beautiful giggly voice ,"Zane! You're awake." Ruby crashed on to me with a hug. "Whoa okay. You certainly like your hugs." I could feel the white fur on her neck. Her fur was so soft. It was as soft as an angels touch. Her scarlet eyes were so pretty and full joy. **What am I saying? Am I saying that she is attractive to me? This is all insane anyway. Me falling in love with Ruby. I wonder how she would feel about that. Would it make our friendship awkward if I just went out and said I liked her?** These questions filled my head as I examined her. She was way different now that she is a braixen. She went from a little fox pokemon to a pretty, human-like, fox pokemon. **Well, it's not like I haven't asked myself this question. I was asking myself the same question just yesterday. Do I like her?**

"I got confirmation from the nurse that you can leave today if you want to." Ruby said as she gave me a cute little smile.

"Well okay, I guess." I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave the pokemon center in my condition. But I guess Ruby wanted to leave.

"Oh, but she did say that you can't run for a month. And you have to take it easy when you lay down to go to sleep. Remember you have two fractured ribs. And you have to change the gauze every two days. Oh and-" I interrupted her repetitive speech

"Okay, I get it," I say with a chuckle. "I'll be fine. Because I have the cutest braixen to take care of me." This compliment made her blush a little. **Dammit does my mouth all of a sudden have a mind of its own. The same thing happened yesterday when I was shielding Ruby.**

"Well okay. So let's leave and go to Jett's house." She says happily trying to pull my arm to get me up.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." I lift myself off the bed and go over with Ruby to check out.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Santalune City *Jett's House*)_

[10:03 am]

We arrive at Jett's house and see that Mom, Dad, and Annabelle were all there. It was a huge surprise. They all saw me when I opened Jett's door with the extra key he gave me. And instantly I was bombarded with questions and death hugs. Asking me if I was alright or what happened. As if Jett hasn't already told them about the event. Mom exclaimed ,"When Jett told us there was an incident we came over as fast as we could!" And Annabelle was hugging my very existence out of me.

"Everybody calm down! I'm fine." and my family looked relieved to hear it. I explain to them about the event that happened yesterday with the attack and introduced them to Ruby. They all shake her hand or paw and tell her she has a wonderful trainer at her side and tell her she was so pretty. I think to myself **Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks she's pretty.**

And that's when Ruby said ,"It's great to meet you too and thank you!"

They all pause at once with dumbfounded faces and shock. My mom spoke up first ,"Zane. Is it me, or did Ruby just speak?"

I reply ,"Yes, she spoke... She can speak just like you and me."

She was in even bigger shock than before. Her jaw looked like it was about to drop. "So you're telling me she can speak and I'm not going crazy."

I let out a long sigh and sat down on the couch ,"No you aren't going crazy... She can speak." Annoyed by the fact that I have been asked this question a million times I look off into space. After a long silence of awkwardness, I speak up ,"Look don't ask me how she can. I just know that she can, end of story." All three of them look at me and start taking in this information.

"Okay so anyways," Jett walked into the conversation ,"The nurse was okay with you leaving the pokemon center?"

"Yeah... " Another long silence followed. This was getting annoying.

Then my sister spoke up ,"So what happened again?"

"Ruby and I were attacked by an angry nest of bunnelby while we were training. She was really scared and helpless so I shielded her from all of them. So I got the shit kicked out of me. But then Ruby evolved and avenged me by setting them all on fire at once." I summed up what had happened as well as I could.

And mom just bursts into tears ,"Oh Zane! You're the bravest, courageous, and selfless son a mother could ever have." She flung her arms and gave me another death hug. But before she did I reminded her about the fractured bones.

We all talked about the event and examined my injuries as if I was an anatomy to experiment on. And of course, where would I be if Annabelle didn't pick on me in private about me being together with Ruby. I forgot how Annabelle did the same thing Jett did. I just laughed nervously and shrugged it off. **Oh boy, what would happen if Ruby and I really were in a relationship? It doesn't really seem all that bad though. I mean she isn't any ordinary pokemon. But would that still make it okay? She can speak like me. She acts like a person.** And that's when I start to wonder **Wait if she didn't have a voice, would she still be the same? But wouldn't that mean that all pokemon are like that? I never really thought about it before. Are all pokemon this sentient? Maybe Ruby having a voice has shed some light on how alike we are with pokemon. But there is also the chance that only she is like this and no other pokemon.**

I went upstairs to Jett's room to once again set up the sleeping bags. **I really hope Ruby doesn't ask to sleep with me again. There will be no end to Jett and his jokes.** After I was done I walk downstairs and turned the corner to come face to face with Ruby."Oh, hey there!" She chirped happily. "Your family seems really nice. Especially your sister. I really enjoy talking to another girl for once."

I smiled at her and said ,"Yeah she has always been that nice to me too even though she's three years older than me." I continued ,"I don't know where I would be without her."

She threw her arms around my shoulders sobbing into my chest. I was confused for a second. "Was there something I said?"

She replied ,"No it's just it's been so long since I have seen my mom and dad I can't even remember what they were like. And your parents just reminded me so much of my own." I embrace her with a hug back.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Losing your family. I don't even know what I would do if I lost them. I have looked up to my sister forever. She was a trainer too about five years ago. But she said she had some 'issues' with her pokemon so she just quit. She never told me what kind of problems." I squeeze her tightly to my chest ,"You can be a part of us if you really want to." This made her cry even more and we just stood there hugging each other.

"Thank you, Zane. Thank you so much for helping me. It's been so hard trying to make myself forget about my parents. It just feels like I have a hole inside me where my parents used to be. Your parents made me remember mine. I remember their warm hugs. I remember being so close to them I could hear their heartbeats. And your sweet family brought all those memories back." She tries to collect herself and backs away from me a little, but we were still really close to each other. **Wow, I didn't really think talking to my parents would impact her so much.** She continued ,"I don't know if you knew, but my family disappeared five years ago. Five years I spent looking for them trying to reunite myself with them. But the more time I spent looking, the more I began telling myself that they weren't alive anymore. But five years later I meet you in the lab. And I tell myself maybe he will be my ticket to finding them. But the lie was just too much to keep to myself. The guilt weighed me down. The fact that you didn't know about this was too much. It felt like I was hurting you without you even noticing. The time I spent with you just made my separation from my family even worse. It made my longing for my family unbearable. And then I just had to let go of them. I just had to accept that I will never see them again. And then just now I met _your_ family. I told myself maybe my parents haven't left me forever after all. It's like I got a brand new set. I don't ever have to worry about my old ones ever again because it felt like they were right in front of me."

"I was just about to go to the bathroom to cry myself away but you comforted me before I could. You helped me vent a little. Thank you, Zane. You're the best." She said as she hugged me again. At that moment I felt something tugging on me but not physically. Like emotionally. But the tugging felt like it was in my chest. Like a string attached to my heart. I began thinking **What is this feeling?** I act like it's not there and ignore it.

* * *

One Week Later

(Zane's POV)

 _(Lumiose City)_

[12:00 pm]

Ruby and I stroll through Lumiose City reminiscing about the time I got her as a fennekin. We walk through the city looking at different stores and places to eat. The ginormous tower in the middle of the city was visible from where we were. There were kids playing happily in the street. Delicious smells were spewing out of restaurants. Couples were spending time with each other. I then notice something was missing.

"Hey, where did The Pyroar's Den go?" As I look around trying to find the restaurant where I stood up for Ruby. And then I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Oh, they went out of business." I jump at first but then turn around to see the bike owner.

"Whoa, long time no see." I reply to him remembering him from last time we met at the restaurant. "What happened?"

"Yeah well you see there was another case similar to yours where they were concerned because their pokemon couldn't eat with them." He continued ,"And then their ratings went from a four-star restaurant to no stars. No one wanted to go anymore due to their discrimination against pokemon."

Ruby walks into the conversation ,"Serves them right if you ask me." The old bike owner looked at my side to see Ruby's new form.

"Oh looks like you grew an inch or two!" He laughed from the dry humor.

"Say, I never got your name from before" I asked him.

"It's Daniel! But most people just call me Dan." He smiled

"I'm Zane and this is Ruby, it was nice meeting you again."

But just before I was going to leave he told me ,"Hey I just thought you should know there's a pokemon clothes store right across from my store. I think she would love to go there."

"Can we go?" I look at Ruby who had a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course we'll go there Ruby why would we not." She gave me a quick hug and a little kiss on the cheek which surprised me greatly.

"hehehe." She giggled as she skipped ahead of me.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Lumiose City *The Wardrobe*)_

[12:17 pm]

We stopped in front of a colorful store full of different sizes, colors, and shapes of clothes and sign above saying "The Wardrobe" in cursive writing. We walk and are greeted by the cashier.

"Hello! Welcome to The Wardrobe! Is this your first time here?"

I reply "Yes it is. And Ruby here would love to check out some clothes."

"Great! Her size and type of clothes will be at the back left corner." The cashier commented while pointing in the direction.

We walk over and see a huge assortment of clothes. There was a boy's and girl's side in the shop. The girl's side being on the left and the boy's side being on the right. There were different sections of the sides where clothes for bipedal pokemon and clothes for quadrupedal pokemon. Of course Ruby was bipedal so we looked through that section. There were many sizes of the same clothes and colors. Ruby was comparable to a human size so I found her a size of a skirt that looked like it would fit. It was blood red with black trimming on the bottom of the skirt. I also found a matching bow tie that she can put on her chest. The skirt wasn't exactly a skirt though. I was almost like someone took the bottom half of a dress and made it into a skirt. She tried on everything that I had picked out. She looked so adorable. She really liked them too and we went to the cash register to purchase everything. Of course, I had to carry everything while she skipped beside me.

"So where to next?" I ask Ruby where we should go. And then an idea crossed my mind ,"I know what to do! Let's go get some ice cream! You have never had ice cream before have you?"

She looked at me and said ,"What's ice cream?"

I laugh at the fact that she didn't know what ice cream was. And we made our way to the ice cream cart. I request the man behind the cart ,"Two single scoop cones please." and I added ,"oh and Uhh... Both vanilla."

"You got it." I watch as he gets the metal scooper and finds the vanilla canister and takes two cones and combines them with the ice cream. He gave me the two ice cream cones and I paid him. We walk over to a bench to sit on it.

I gave Ruby her cone and started to lick mine. She looked at it with confusion but began to do the same thing with her's. She was surprised by the taste.

"Let me guess... It's the best thing you have ever tasted?" I smile and laugh as she devours it. And when she was done with her cone her face was hilarious.

Her maw was covered in ice cream and her paws were too. I laughed so hard I thought I would pop.

"What's so funny?!" I take a napkin out of my backpack and start wiping away the ice cream.

"You had ice cream all over your face... You should've seen it." We both had a good laugh and settled down. And then she laid her head on my shoulder. And then she said something I don't think I could ever forget.

"Zane I love spending time with you... I have something to say to you but I'm not sure if I can do it. It's been on my mind for a long time now. And I just can't hold back from it anymore. I'm not sure if you feel the same way but..." There was a long silence and then she breathe in and out. "Zane... I lo-" And then at that moment I hear the same static I heard over a week ago when I left Lumiose City. But this time it was loud. It was eerie. And just like that my nose started to bleed. "Oh my god what is that sound?" I became light headed but didn't faint. Ruby looked concerned

"Zane are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" She looked really concerned. "No I'm fine..." But after I said that I lose consciousness.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Lumiose City *hospital*)_

[2:37 pm]

 **Dammit. Right when we leave a hospital Zane has to end up in another. And it has to happen right when I'm about to confess to him. His nose just started to bleed and then he fainted.** This hospital was a little more prepared for humans than the pokemon center was. I waited about thirty minutes waiting for the nurse to tell me whats wrong.

She calls me out of the waiting room to come see her and Zane. I walk down the hall beside her hoping it's not anything bad. We walk into the room and Zane was sitting up on the bed and completely fine. I threw myself at him embracing him in a hug.

"Hey there Ruby..." He was stroking my ears comforting me telling me he was okay. And the nurse broke us up to tell us what happened.

"Okay, so, we have no idea what had happened. There's not enough evidence to figure out the problem. All Zane knows is that he heard a really eerie sound and his nose started to bleed. We can't link that to any illness whatsoever. But the bad part is if he continues to have these nose bleeds and hears this eerie noise it can become a potential cancer hazard. I saw that Zane didn't like the sound of that. He looked concerned for himself.

"Well, we'll let you know right away if this keeps happening." The nurse smiled and glanced at me.

"As long as you stay in the city limits close to the hospital. And if he doesn't have any of these symptoms in a week he will be free to leave the city."

I was relieved it isn't anything serious that they know of. "Don't worry we will find the closest motel room. Right, Zane?" I say as I nudged his arm.

"Oh... Yeah... Right." He was flustered for a second

"Zane whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I'm just thinking about what you were going to say to me before this happened."

I knew I was blushing heavily and replied ,"Ohhhh... Uhh... Haha, nothing. I wasn't going to say anything"

He looked at me with doubt but just shrugged it off.

"I remembered what I was about to tell him before he fainted. Maybe it's fate telling me that it's not time yet. It's not time to fess up. I need to spend more time with him before I throw that statement at him."

It was half-past seven when they finally released us. The nurse wanted to do another check up to see if she could find anything else wrong with him. But he was as healthy as a rapidash.

We found a cheap motel that was actually in pretty good condition. And we settled there. There was only one bed and we had to share it. Zane wasn't bothered by it though. Neither was I. After watching some news on TV about a missing person case we turned it off and went to sleep.

I then snuggled up close to him and he didn't object at all. Maybe because we have been doing it for three days. We fall asleep letting the sandman visit us once again.

* * *

 **Chapter 4... Yayyyy. I enjoyed writing this one but I'm not gonna lie, it was kinda boring. But anyway I hope you guys liked it though. And please for the love of god PLEEEEEAAASE review this. I need your feedback. I need to know if you enjoyed it. I finally resolved the Wi-Fi issue I have been having lately. And to my surprise they had to fix the telephone pole. But anyways, I'm not gonna have a reflection on this chapter mostly because this chapter was an open book. There's no way no one could have gotten confused. I was so simple. But I don't want to reflect because I'm also fucking tired. I'm a human being with regular needs. And not only that but I have to play with my little puppy dog named Ranger. So yeah I'm a little tired.**

 **Please leave a review! I will make me so happy if you would. Please it's not that difficult. You literally need to click on something and type in a quick message. It's that easy. DOOOOO IIIIT. Just leave a review. DOOOOOOO IIIIIIT.**


	5. Chapter 5: Roses and Rubies

**Welcome to chapter 5! This chapter is gonna be a little wild for both you and me. This is the chapter where Ruby will get the sweet chance to finally tell how she feels and Zane will realize what that heart-tugging feeling he had earlier is. I can't wait to start writing this chapter. All that time Ruby and Zane have been spending together having been leading up to this moment. But the story will keep going! Right now this fan fiction is like a freight train. And it's not going to be stopping anytime soon. I still have tons and tons more content to add to this love story. Ruby and Zane still have to go through obstacles like criticism and physical assault! Oh boy! Sounds fun right? Getting the shit kicked out of you because you love a different species. Yayyyy can't wait. That won't happen for a little bit though so calm down.** **So without further ado, I present you chapter 5 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Don't judge people just because they sin differently than you." -Unknown

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 5: Roses and Rubies

One Month Later

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Snowbelle City)_

[9:13 pm]

Zane and I were strolling through Snowbelle City. Zane had given me his blue scarf for me to wear which I took a liking to. He told me that it's really warm and that your supposed to wrap it around your neck. He wasn't lying when he said it was warm. I also had a custom sweater on. Zane had a pitch black hoodie and blue jeans on. The city was gorgeous. There were decorations everywhere and the trees were covered in lights too. The trees also had round objects attached to various branches. And beautiful stars were attached to the tops of the pine trees. There was a long canopy of different colored lights above us and there were lights on the houses that were arranged in different patterns. It kind of felt romantic seeing as how I wrapped myself around Zane's arm. He didn't seem to mind at all. Maybe he liked me there.

I spoke up ,"Why are there decorations everywhere?"

He gave me a glance and explained the phenomenon ,"Well you see, Christmas is almost here."

"What is Christmas?" I slightly turn my head trying to look as cute as possible to get him to notice. But of course it failed. I guess it didn't occur to him that his braixen had a high school crush on him.

He looked surprised after my statement and he tried to summarize ,"Christmas is a holiday people celebrate. It is a time of love, peace, and tranquility. Some people say it's the one holiday where war doesn't exist for a day. On Christmas day people exchange gifts and get together to celebrate the holiday. And Christmas Eve is when couples usually go on dates and enjoy each other's company. It's my favorite time of the year too. When I was little me and Annabelle would set up the lights every year. Yeah those were the good times. Oh and people decorate trees with lights and ornaments and put a star at the top. Annabelle and I would take turns every year putting the star at the top of the tree and decorate it. I wish I could relive those times again. Those are my dearest memories of my childhood." He stared off into space reminiscing. "One time me and Jett built this huge igloo and slept in it for a night. It was actually pretty warm surprisingly."

I hug his arm tighter and laid my head on his shoulder. I stared him in the eyes admiring the silver-gray color. His charcoal black hair gleamed in the light. He was so handsome. **Was this the moment to tell him? Is it time to tell Zane how I felt about him? Maybe it is. But I'm so afraid to admit it to him. What if he doesn't have the same feelings towards me. But this setting we are in is so perfect. It's so romantic. I might not have the same opportunity ever again. You know what, screw it.** I clear my throat to get his attention ,"Ahem... Zane."

He glances at me ,"Yeah."

"You see I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now. And it means a lot to me that you give me a straight answer." I pause for a little bit so that he could keep up.

We stop walking and stood there. "What is it?" He asks me confusingly. I shifted around uncomfortably.

(Zane's POV)

 **Wait she isn't going to tell me what I think she's about to tell me. Is she? Well this is a pretty romantic spot. Does she love me? I've had my suspicions. She really likes to cuddle on to me when we sleep. And when we're alone together she clings on like a vine. Is she going to confess. What if I'm over exaggerating a little. Maybe she isn't, maybe she has something else on her mind. But part of me wants her to confess. Why though?** I think about the question. **Do I love her too? She's smart, cheerful, compassionate, thankful, and... cute... Her eyes are so gorgeous and her fur is so soft.** This isn't the first time I thought about her this way. I've been thinking about her lately... I've been thinking about us being together. **I love her personality. Always so bright and witty and happy and giggly. There's never a dull moment when she's around. I have been like this for I don't know how long.** And then I realized what I was feeling a month ago. **During that moment when my family was at Jett's, when me and Ruby were talking in private. When she told me how much my parents reminded her of her own. I felt so sorry for her. I told myself there's no way I could go through the same shit she has gone through. Being lost, separated from your family for two whole years. It sounds unbearable. I love my parents so much. I don't know what I do without them for that long. And then that's when I felt that sudden tug in my chest. Was that tugging feeling love? Well when she told me what had happened to her two years ago, I _wanted_ to comfort her. I wanted to repair the hole that was inside her. **I think it over and came to a conclusion. **I do love her. I love the way she's always so happy. I love how smart she is. I love the way she cuddles on to me every night. I love the way she clings on to me when we're alone. I love the way she can make a funeral seem happy and fun. I love how compassionate she is, anytime I get myself hurt she's always there for me. I love her soft fur. I love the color of her eyes. I love everything about her.** And then I remember one small detail in the matter. **But what would Mom and Dad say? I already know neither Annabelle or Jett care. But What will Mom say? Would she oppose my decision for loving Ruby, a pokemon? I have never heard of anyone ever falling in love with their pokemon. But this all hinges on the theory that Ruby loves me too. What if she doesn't.**

"Well you see I..." She spoke up and broke me out of my focus. **Is this the time? Is she going to tell me she loves me?**

"Zane I-" She is interrupted when someone throws a snowball at me from behind. I turn around to see where it came from and then see a familiar face.

"Hey! Long time no see bro!" It was Jett! I didn't expect to see him all the way out here.

"Whoa! Yeah, no kidding! How have you been doing?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"Well I've been doing pretty fine." He replied and then continued ,"But hey you haven't been over for more than a month."

I remember the promise I made when we were ten years old. together we made a promise that one of us _absolutely_ has to visit the other in at least one month. No if, and's, or but's. "You're still holding me against that?"

"Of course! Why would I not. We even spat on it too." He gave me a smirk and I replied

"Dude we were like ten when that happened."

He smiled and laughed ,"Yeah but you don't remember the contract?" I chuckled and commented

"You mean the one made out of legos because we couldn't find any paper to write the contract on? How could I ever forget?" We both laughed remembering our childhood we spent together.

Jett then notices Ruby behind us and invites her over ,"Hey Ruby! Come over here so I can see how much you have grown over the month!"

Ruby slowly walks over to us and it looked like there was something wrong. "Hey Ruby is there something wrong? Are you too cold?"

"No I'm fine..." And then I remember what was going on before Jett came into the conversation. But I didn't want to pressure her in front of Jett, _if_ that's what she was going to say to me. **I will have to be the one to tell her. I have to be the one to tell her that I love her.** **But not right now. I'm going to have to surprise her with it in private. But I'm not sure where. I'm not gonna do it in a bedroom. That would totally send the wrong message. I'm not exactly ready to do that yet. And I definitely can't do it in public. That would make things awkward. I'll find a place.** **But there's still that problem I have with Mom and Dad.** **But in the meantime, looks like we got a friend to spend time with here in Snowbelle City and his name is Jett.**

"So have you beaten the gym leader already?" I turn back to Jett. And remember the whole reason for coming on this journey.

"Yeah about that... You see I have lost complete interest in that. I don't care about being the pokemon champion. I just want to travel the region with Ruby."

"Well okay then. Whatever floats your boat I guess." He said as he looked off into the distance. And glanced at me with a smile ,"Ya'know there's a special event tomorrow at Lumiose City... I think you and Ruby should go."

"What is the event?" I ask with curiosity.

"It's called the Christmas Festival." He explained ,"There's gonna be food, rides, dancing, and really cool games."

I look at him confused ,"Wait... So why do you think Ruby and I should go?" He put on a sinister smile

"C'mon man... You really think I'm not aware. The jig is up dude."

I look at him confused and say ,"Aware of what? I have no clue."

He was nudging me with his elbow ,"You know what I'm talking about. Ya'know..."

"No I don't know, what the hell are you talking about." He face-palmed himself. Jett leaned in to whisper something to me so that Ruby wouldn't hear. **Oh shit this isn't what I think it is, is it?**

"You have a crush on Ruby don't you?" He leaned back and just smiled.

I stuttered ,"Well... Uh..." He then laughed so hard he sounded like a dying hippowdon.

"You hesitated! I knew it! But don't worry your secret is safe with me." My entire face was blushing and he just put on the most innocent smile he could. Ruby was confused as to what we were talking about.

"Ummm... What are you guys talking about?" She had slightly turned her head in confusion.

"Ohhhh... Uhhhh... yeah it's a secret... hehehe..." **Oh Yeah,** **That didn't sound suspicious at all.**

Jett spoke up ,"Yeah it's like top secret." He nudged my shoulder and I playfully punch him in the arm.

She just smiled and rolled her eyes ,"Whatever you say."

Jett whispered to me again ,"Look, I understand why you like her. But just make sure you don't beat the living shit out of anyone who criticizes you. And I think you should tell her at the Christmas Festival that you love her." He slowly backed away from me and then said ,"Well I got to get back home. Mom is wanting me home before the day after tomorrow."

I look back at Jett and ask ,"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you why are you all the way out here in Snowbelle City?"

"I was surveying the pokemon around here. This is what my parents do for their job and professors pay them big money to do it. So I'm just following in their footsteps." He turned around like he was about to leave and he waved his hand ,"So I better get going. See you later. Oh and don't forget what we just talked about alright." He said as he winked his left eye. And he walked off into the distance. **The Christmas Festival, huh. Oh we'll be there. I can't wait. I can't wait to tell her how I feel and get it off my chest.** We continue our stroll down the road and Ruby clung on to me like she always did. She was silent the rest of the time. **I'm glad I gave her my blue scarf and got her the hot pink custom sweater. She looked so cute in the outfit. You know what? She can keep the scarf.** We find a nearby motel to sleep in and check in.

when we went to bed she snuggled up to me closer than ever before. **Maybe she does love me in return.**

* * *

The Next Day

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Lumiose City *Christmas Festival*)_

[7:38 pm]

The entire city _was_ the festival. There were children playing in the streets. There were couples loving on each other and families enjoying each other's company. I could see food stands, carnival games, and rides that were set up at the outskirts of the city. It was beautiful to say the least. decorations covered every street in the city and the games and food stands littered the sidewalks. All stores and restaurants weren't open. There was a huge dance floor and stage in Magenta Plaza. Prism tower had a Christmas tree design with lights wrapped around it. There was a gorgeous golden star at the top as well. In the game booths there were prizes like plushies and bouncy balls. In the food stands they were selling various fried foods like fried bacon. Some were even selling fried lemonade. **I wonder how your supposed to fry a liquid.** I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing in Snowbelle City. I really love the scarf that Zane had gifted me after we left Snowbelle City. He said blue fits me well. Zane on the other hand was wearing a yellow and red long-sleeve tee with gray pants. It was really cold so I hug Zane's arm like I usually do. I forgot that we were in a heavily populated area so it was a little awkward when I noticed people staring. So I ease off a little bit. Zane didn't seem to notice, he just kept walking.

"Hey let's do something... let's go play a game." I spoke up to break the silence Zane and I were in.

He replied ,"Okay sure! Pick whatever game you want to play." I scan the street looking for a carnival game that looked fun and I spot a dart throwing game.

"That dart throwing game looks fun! Let's go over there." I tried to ignore the people that were still staring at us and gossiping but they just stuck out like a sore thumb. We walk up to the stand with balloons attached to a wall.

"How much for three shots?" Zane asked the man that was managing the game.

"20 pokedollars." The man commented.

"Damn overpriced carnival games... But whatever I'll get three shots I guess." The man takes three darts from underneath the counter and hands them over to Zane. Zane gives me two and left himself one.

"One for me and two for you." He remarked after I received the darts. Zane took a shot and popped one of the balloons ,"Alright! Score! You go Ruby, it's easy." I line up my shot and throw the dart. But I only hit the wall.

"Awww..."

Zane rubbed my head and said ,"It's okay you still got another shot!" Zane was so confident and always believed in me. That's another thing I like about him. I remember the second dart he had given me. I line up the shot again and throw the second dart. Pop! I hit one of the balloons on the wall.

"Yes I hit one!"

"Great job Ru! I knew you could do it!" He told me as he hugged me. The man looked surprised at this action but just shrugged it off.

"You can choose any prize at all from here." The man pointed to a section of prizes. There were small, medium, and large prizes. So since we got two hits we got to choose from the medium section. There were mostly plushies. I saw a fennekin plushy and thought how hilarious it would be to choose that one. So I point to the fennekin plushy.

Zane bursts out with laughter ,"How did I know you were going to pick that one?" The man gives me the plushy and we continue our stroll through the festival.

As we walk down Estival Avenue we see the dance floor in Magenta Plaza and I immediately wanted to go over and dance with Zane.

"Hey! I have an idea let's go to the dance floor over there!"

Zane stuttered ,"Oh... Uhh Sure." We make our way to Magenta Plaza and a musician had just finished playing a song.

Zane replied ,"So you want to dance? Well I'll have you know my mom actually taught me how to dance in case one of these scenarios came up. But it looks like the performer is taking a break for now. So let's wait." About five minutes pass and a completely different performer comes out. A piano is rolled onto the stage and begins playing a soft a repetitive tune in harmony. Zane and I walk onto the dance floor. My heart was pounding. **What if I mess up?**

But Zane took all my worries away when he says ,"Just follow my lead and you will be fine." He guides my paws on where to go. He puts my left paw on his shoulder and my right paw in his left hand. He put his right hand on my waist which surprised me a little. A few moments later The woman in a scarlet silk dress starts to sing with a beautiful tone.

"All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer"  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know"

We dance to the beat of the song. It was so smooth and pleasant to hear. I already knew we were getting weird looks from everyone but ignored them. And so the woman continued.

"Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay  
It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take it's given"

A man had joined in along side the woman. Together they sung. Zane twirled my body around and more and more people started to notice us. And to my shock they started to cheer for us.

"Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving"

Dancing with Zane felt so amazing. It felt like I was on cloud nine. The two performers sung in perfect synchronization and harmony. People started to gather in the dozens to watch me and Zane dance the night away. But the song that they were singing felt like it meant something. Like Zane and I were meant to dance to it.

"Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to stay, hooh"

The song had ended and the dance floor was completely empty except for me and Zane. There was a little bit of a silence when the song was finished. And everyone that was spectating us started to cheer and roared at us. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I heard people yelling out "that was awesome!" And ,"Bravo!" Even the performers went over to us to tell us how well we did. No, it didn't feel like I was on cloud nine, the feeling was incomprehensible. There was no word to explain how happy and joyful I was. To dance with Zane like that was amazing by itself. **I love him with every ounce of passion in me. But I'm just not sure that he does too.** I then hug Zane as tight as possible and he hugs me back. The entire crowd goes ,"Awwww." **Wow no one said anything negative at all.**

I look up to Zane and say ,"Thank you so much for tonight. Now let's go ride something."

He gave me a warm smile and said ,"Okay then, I think I have the perfect ride in mind. The Ferris wheel!"

We exited Magenta Plaza still hearing the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Lumiose City *Christmas Festival*)_

[9:03 pm]

 **Dancing with Ruby was the best feeling I have ever experienced in my life. And it made that moment even better when the crowd cheered for us. They even cleared the dance floor for us. But what really surprised me was that no one said anything negative about it. I mean you'd think me dancing with Ruby like that would be suspicious. We danced so passionately. But it doesn't matter now. Because when we get to the top of the Ferris wheel I'm going to confess to Ruby. How much I love her. But all I can hope for is that she does too.**

We make our way closer to the ride weaving in and out of the huge street crowd. And when we arrive I notice how short the line is and quickly ran over to save our spot. A few moments later of waiting we enter one of the gondolas. It takes us a little bit to finally get to the top. And thats when it happened. There was a firework show for the whole festival. And Ruby and I got to see it at the top of the Ferris wheel. This felt like the most romantic moment in history. Just me and Ruby alone at the top of a Ferris wheel watching a firework show.

I break the silence ,"This is amazing isn't it..." I shift awkwardly.

"Yeah, it is. I've never seen anything like it in my life." She laid her head on my shoulder making things even better.

 **Alright suck it up. It's time to fess up. Tell her how you feel.** I take a deep breathe in and out. And I turn my head over to her ,"Ruby."

"Yes? What is it?" She took her head away and sat up straight.

"You see I have been meaning to tell you something for awhile now and I just think this is the perfect time to do so."

She looks at me surprised and says ,"Really? because I do too."

 **She does? Right now?** "You should go first then."

She clears her throat ,"Well okay then... Well it really means a lot to me. And I have had this on my mind for more than a month and I just couldn't say it until now. And I just really need to get this off my chest. So I guess I should finally just let it out." I become really curious as to what she is about to say **Is this it? Is this the moment of truth? Is it finally time?** The firework show was still going making this moment the greatest moment in my life. "You see what I'm trying to say is... Zane... I love you..."

I thought my heart was going to explode. All this suspension has finally led up to this moment. This moment that will change my life forever. I know I will go through hard ache and criticism, but I'll do anything if it means I will get to spend my life with her. I lean in closer and closer to her face until my lips are touching Ruby's and we experience a truly loving and passionate kiss. **Is this what heaven feels like? Your first kiss with the person that you love the most.** My hands went to her waist and her paws went to my shoulders. After what had seemed like a millennia we finally broke the kiss.

"I love you too Ruby. I love you with every ounce of passion in my soul. And I don't care what people will think of us. As long as I have you with me. I will protect you and will love you forever." She was crying tears of joy.

"Zane... I'm speechless... I have nothing to say. All I can tell you is how much I love you." I wipe away her tears and give her the biggest hug I could give her.

"Times are going to get tough but we have to stay strong and never let anyone separate us." I tell her as she cries into my chest. "I love you so much, words can not describe it."

When we got to the motel we were staying at, we were so exhausted from the Christmas Festival. And when we went to sleep I cuddled Ruby the same way she always did to me. Her fur was so soft and she was so warm. And we went to sleep to the sounds of Christmas bells ringing in the air. I will never forget today. December 22, XXXX.

* * *

 **Ahhhh. So touching. This chapter was such a joy to write. Out of all the chapters I have written so far, this one is my favorite. I will kid you not, I had a tear in my eye too while I wrote this. It's just so... heartwarming.**

 **So they have finally gotten together. But the story is NOT over. I still have quite a lot in store for this new couple and I can't wait to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. I poured my heart and soul into making this chapter. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite this story. Your feedback helps very much. Your feedback means everything to me. So please leave a review. Oh and the year XXXX thing is there because I don't exactly want to give this story a year. Mostly because this takes place in the pokemon universe. And the sound I added in while Ruby and Zane danced is called "Stay" by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko. I suggest you go listen to it right now! This song means a lot because it was the closest fit to Zane and Ruby's story. So anyways I can't stress this enough please leave a review. You have no idea what your words mean to me.**

 **Songwriters: John Stephen Sudduth / Justin Parker / Mikky Ekko**

 **Stay lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC**

 **Also known as "I don't own this song and it belongs to them"**


	6. Chapter 6: Zane's Lament

**Welcome to chapter 6! This is a warning. I'm warning you to PREPARE yourselves for one hell of an emotional ride. I'm not going to tell you what kind of emotion ride I'm just going to write it out and you decide when you read it. All I'm going to say is Zane is turning a new page in his life. That's the closest hint I can give you without spoiling anything. Also, this story has been a little revised. I'm changing what the ending was originally and turning it into something a little more eventful... There was just a little change of plans but I'm doing it for the greater good.** **So without further ado, I present you chapter 6 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"He walked out into the demon light. But at the end he was brighter." -Paean to Saint-14 (quote from Destiny)

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 6: Zane's Lament

(Zane's POV)

 _(Route 1)_

[2:39 pm]

Ruby and I were walking down route 1 getting closer and closer to home. I started to get nervous. **What are they going to say? How are they going to react? What if they all hate me for it? What if they don't except Ruby?** I look at Ruby and stare into her beautiful crimson eyes in wonder. **Well, it doesn't matter what they say. I will love Ruby forever even if they tell me to leave and never return. I will never stop loving her and no one can deprive me the right to do so. I know it's not exactly something people do normally but Ruby is a special case. And when there is a special case it needs to be approached with special needs. Ruby deserves the same rights as humans do. But then again maybe all pokemon are as sentient as humans. And it's a big world out there, maybe Ruby isn't the only one who can speak. What then? Will there be a time when pokemon are treated the same as humans? I know a really long time ago people used to marry pokemon. Will that era be reborn someday?** We were getting closer and closer to the answer as we walked the path of truth. Getting closer to the place I lived my life almost every day. The questions that were popping up in my head were starting to make me uneasy.

But my the nervous vibe I was emitting shattered as Ruby spoke up ,"Don't worry Zane. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just know that whatever they say I will still love you." **Well, at least she agrees.** I give her a big hug and a peck on her lips.I was really happy about one thing though. Today was Christmas Eve, and I was going to spend it loving Ruby.

 _(Vaniville Town *Zane's house*)_

[2:45 pm]

I walk up to the front door of the house I spent my childhood in and hesitantly ring the doorbell. We wait for a moment and are greeted by Annabelle.

"Zane! We didn't expect you to be coming over. We thought you were going to be busy training to get into the Pokemon League." She told me in a surprised tone.

I chuckled at the statement and replied ,"Yeah I lost interest after the third gym. It just wasn't right for me. But I'm not sure what I'll do then." I looked off into the distance trying to make up a plan of confession. I thought **Well I guess I'm going to have to tell them straight up. But I'll need them all in one place.** I spoke up ,"Are Mom and Dad here?"

"Yeah come on in." She replied. And then I noticed something.

"Ruby has never been here before." I smiled back at Ruby. As we entered my house. "Annabelle. There's something I need to tell all three of you," I hesitated for a second ," and I need to get it off my chest. It's important."

"Okay... Sure thing. Mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner and Dad is out in the backyard fixing a hole in the tool shed's roof." She looked confused as to what could possibly be so important that I needed to tell everyone about.

I walk into the kitchen and gave Mom a bear hug. "Hey, Mom!" I exclaim when I walk in.

"Zane! I've missed you so much! Taking a quick break from the Pokemon League to spend Christmas with us?" She remarked.

"Yeah about that... I'll explain later. I also have something else important to say." I was already tired of explaining that, but after I tell everyone about Ruby, they will automatically know. "It's a long story..." I commented.

"Well okay, whatever you say sweety." She says with glee. My mom was kind of naive at times.

I comment ,"Well I need to tell everyone as soon as possible." My mom just continues cooking as it goes from one ear and out the other.

I sigh and walk out the back door to tell Dad. Ruby stayed behind with Annabelle. I see him hammering nails into the plywood to the roof of the shed. He just finished the job when I went over to announce my presence.

"What's up Dad!" He looked my way and was surprised to see me.

"Zane! What's shaking?" My dad has always been old school.

I explain for the last time ,"I need to talk to you all about a turn of events. It's really important to me as well." He smiled as he glanced at me.

"Sure thing kiddo! As soon as I put up the tools we can talk." Dad has always been headstrong my entire life. He's been the person I looked up too for as long as I could remember.

"Thanks, Dad. This really means something to me so if you could just hear me out on this. But please don't call me kiddo. I'm fifteen, not ten."

"No problem." He responded.

I gather them all in the living room and nervously start the confession. I was positive my hands were shaking tremendously but no one really noticed. "Well I guess I can start with thank you for hearing me out on this. This has got to be the most important confession I have ever had to make in my entire life."

Mom spoke up ,"Your welcome honey. We are all here for you and support you completely."

"Well, thats great to hear. But I'm not sure you're going to after I tell you this." I continue "Well you see this happened recently and it's been this best thing that has ever happened to me in life, in my opinion. I fell in love with someone..."

Mom gasped and began her statement ,"Wait you aren't gay are you? Not that there's anything wrong with that."

I chuckled and replied ,"No, no, no. I'm not gay. I promise..." She let out a sigh of relief as if _that_ was bad compared to what I was about to tell them. Well not that there's anything wrong with being gay. "Well, I'm definitely not someone you say would be _normal_. It's just that everything about her I love. And I couldn't help but fall in love with her." At that moment I knew Annabelle had a moment of realization but my parents were still clueless.

"Son, who is she? It's okay. Whoever she is, I know we will understand. Just tell us." I took in a deep breathe in and out and I just stare at Ruby. Time felt like it was going in slow-motion as I observed her. She looked so cute while she wore that pink hoodie I got her and my blue scarf. Mom and Dad notice I was staring at Ruby and they too had the same moment of realization Anna had.

"Mom, Dad... I'm in love with Ruby. I love her with all of my heart and will never stop loving her until the day I die... I hope you can understand my feelings towards her."

Annabelle looked like she was holding back tears, and then she bursts out crying. **What kind of answer was that supposed to be?** Mom and Dad didn't looked surprised though. They turned back to me and Mom said ,"Look sweaty, I understand. I understand because you aren't the only one..." **What? What does she mean I'm not the only one?**

She continued her statement ,"Anna went through the same thing." I couldn't believe what I just heard. **I never knew. Why didn't anyone bother to tell me?** **How long ago was this?** Then I remembered that Annabelle had "troubles" in her journey and had to leave her pokemon and come back home. **I had no idea that it was this.**

Anna tried to collect herself and speak ,"It happened when I was sixteen... I fell in love with my greninja." She continued her confession to me ,"But there was rumors of an organization that was killing anyone abnormal. And it didn't matter who you were. Gay, transgender, or , in my case, in love with your pokemon. I got scared and selfish. So I left Greninja and went straight back home. I knew you wouldn't understand why I did it so I didn't tell you. I was so stupid and I regret everything I did. And now it still haunts me to this day."

I was shocked to hear her say these words. I then replied to her ,"Did you give him a name? And if so, what was it?" She shuttered at my question.

"His name was Zane... I named him that because he reminded me of you. He was so bold, kind, gentle, a bit of a wise-guy. And he was especially protective. I gave the name later on when I noticed these qualities. But I'm afraid he wasn't able to speak like Ruby can." I was still in shock as she explained her greninja thoroughly. Then she spoke up again ,"Zane, Ruby is a special one. Don't ever leave her no matter what happens. Stay with her and protect her. And if things get tough, you have to work through them as best as you can."

She got up and gave me the biggest hug. As she cried into my chest. "Just please don't leave her behind and don't try to forget the past like I did." I felt so sorry. **Wow. I guess I can't ever take my relationship with Ruby for granted.** My mom gave me hug too and told me that everything was okay and that she excepted Ruby. I couldn't explain in words of how relieved I was to hear those exact words. It made me happy that Ruby was officially part of our family now. Ruby should get to know everyone a little better then.

And that night we spent Christmas Eve eating, laughing, and telling jokes about me and Ruby. Most of them were pretty dirty and embarrassed me quite a lot. We played Christmas themed games and ate cookies and drank eggnog. Ruby and I fell asleep on the couch with the warm heat of the fireplace. We were holding each other close enjoying this moment. The lights from the Christmas tree shined down on us. Various colored and sized presents were tucked underneath the tree. Everything was calm and peaceful. We could hear the Christmas carolers out in the town. And for a moment it really did feel like on this day war didn't exist.

But no one knew what unspeakable, horrible, gruesome, and dreadful thing would happen just a couple days later.

* * *

December 26, XXXX

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Santalune City *Jett's House*)_

[9:34 am]

I woke up in the living room of Jett's house. He was nice enough to let us stay another time so that we could keep traveling the region. Jett _and_ his parents were also nice enough to except Zane for who he was and respected who he loved. Me and Zane were cuddled close to each other as always. We were sleeping on the couch which was extremely comfortable. Shortly after I awoke so did Zane. "Morning gorgeous." He kissed me on the side of my chest which tickled.

"Hey that tickles!" I exclaim.

"Uh oh... Looks like a ticklish spot has been found! Red alert! You better protect that with everything you got!" He remarked and started attacking me with tickles from both sides.

"Ahhhh! No! Hahahahahaha! No stop! That tickles! Zaaaane!" After he attacked me with his tickle barrage he kissed me passionately.

He commented ,"I love you so much that there isn't a word for it." I kissed him back.

His pokedex starts to ring and he picks it up. Thanks to my ears I could hear it was his mom. But something wasn't right she was crying... But why? She was sobbing and could hardly get a single word out. "Mom what's wrong? Did something happen? Why are you crying?"

And then at that moment She said just a few words that would change both me and Zane's life... forever.

"Zane... You're sister..." She couldn't speak the last couple of words thanks to the sobbing.

"My sister? What happened Mom? Is everything okay?" Zane had concern written all over his face. And then she said the last words.

"Anna was... Murdered..." My heart sank to my stomach. I couldn't believe. **Was this some kind of sick joke? Why would someone murder Anna? But how?** Zane's face went from concern to horror in an instant. Drops filled in his eyes. It was almost like he couldn't comprehend what was going on. His sister was dead. **Anna is dead. Anna is dead. Anna is dead...** I repeated this over and over again in my mind. I too started to cry.

That's when Zane looked frail. All the color had drained in his face. He looked like he was going to pass out. he dropped the dex and ran straight for the restroom. I heard him vomit in toilet. I just sat on the couch and ran this through my mind over and over again. **This can't be happening. Why would anyone want to kill her. She was the sweetest person I have ever met. No one can hate her. Could they?** Zane just kept vomiting until there was nothing else to vomit. Then I just heard him cry as loud as he could. He cried and cried.

Jett ran down the stairs ,"What the hell is going on?" And he saw me bawling my eyes out on the couch and also heard Zane in the restroom. "What's wrong?!" He exclaimed in confusion.

"Annabelle... She's dead..." Just as horror stole Zane's face, it too stole Jett's.

* * *

December 28, XXXX

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Vaniville Funeral Home)_

[2:06 pm]

The priest began ,"Thank you all for being hear today to honor Anna and thank you for your love towards her. The death of Annabelle Ashtin is truly a tragedy. We all loved her for who she really was. Her kindness. Her caring. Her loving support... By no means did she deserve death. Anna was only eighteen years old when this unspeakable act occurred. She was always helping someone out and she could cheer up anyone even in the darkest of days. Hell if she was hear right now, we wouldn't be grieving her death. Her bright radiance could light up any room she was in and her beautiful looks could make any man fall for her. Her consideration for other people was more than the word could explain. But Annabelle is in a better place. She no longer has to live in this foul world. Full of hatred, lies, and deceit. I believe the hardest part of healing after you've lost someone you love, is to recover the "you" that went away with them. You're gonna lose people in your life. And realize that no matter how much time you spent with them or how much you appreciate them and told them so, it will never seem like it was enough. And there is no bandage that will ever be able to heal our wounds from this tragic loss. Because no matter how much we ask, no matter much we beg, Anna will never come back to us. And as Brendan price, former Hoenn League champion would say: One of the most difficult tasks in life is removing someone from your heart and the younger you are, the worse it gets. And together we ask that Arceus our great creator, please pass your judgment. Pass your worst against this discussing being that killed this beautiful young girl for no apparent reason." The priest continued. Zane was next to me. He couldn't stop crying. No matter how much he tried to stop it would get worse. I hug him comfort and try to cheer him up, but it had no affect. He just kept crying and I just kept trying to comfort him.

"She's gone... forever... She's never coming back." He stated as he cried and sobbed in between words.

After the priest was finished we were able to go up and pay our respects. There were countless flowers everywhere. And there were numerous portraits hanging on stands of her and Zane or with other friends and family. And then thats when I noticed something about the coffin. Zane asked ,"Why isn't it open casket?" His mother was trembling and crying her shaking couldn't stop as she explained to Zane ,"Her death was... just too gruesome... to reconstruct her face." She sobbed in every sentence and Zane collapsed on the coffin screaming out and crying ,"WHY?! Why did you... have to die? WHY?!" It was just too much for me to hold back and I start to cry as well. And again I try to comfort him by hugging him. **How could some kill a person to the point where you can't even tell who they were? Who could have done this? Why did they do it?** Anger started to boil inside me. Zane wouldn't leave her coffin and he laid on her coffin crying until it was all over.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Vaniville Cemetery)_

[3:31 pm]

It was lightly snowing and everyone was gathered around where Anna was buried. There were many people. Friends, family, and people I didn't even know. Anna was buried next to a willow tree. The branches were winding and empty of life, much like Annabelle. There were bouquets of flowers surrounding the grave stone. Snow began to gather on the ground and began to cake. Jett, his parents, Zane's parents, and I guess other people that were close to Annabelle were all there. Zane dropped to his knees and so did I. He began to softly cry starting a chain reaction. But he fought it as much as he could. He beat the ground with his fists in anger. That's when everyone started to leave. The mob of people slowly walked away from the burial. I was holding onto Zane with all of my remorse telling him how sorry I was that he had to go through this. And so we were the only ones left except for a single man behind us. He walked up putting his hand on Zane's shoulder. He had a gray trench coat on with black cargo jeans. He also had black wool gloves on. His hair was a little messy and dark brown. He had a handle bar mustache with a slightly trimmed up beard.

"Who are you?" Zane asked in confusion.

The man responded ,"I'm a friend of Annabelle's. We met while she was out on her journey. And man did she love that greninja."

Both me and Zane turned our heads in shock. Zane spoke up first ,"How did you know that?"

The man chuckled ,"You would be surprised to know how many people actually knew." He continued ,"And I guess you could say the past had finally caught up with her."

"What do you mean by that?" Zane replied.

"Son, I think I might have a good idea as to who killed your sister." Again we were both surprised about the statement.

"Wait what's your name?" Zane asks.

"I'm sorry to say that that's classified." Zane is confused about this statement. The man continues his speech.

"Son, do you want justice? Do you want to avenge your sister?" Zane stares at the grave. The snow began to get thicker.

He commented ,"Of course I do. I wanted to bring justice on to whoever did this."

The man looked off into the distance and sigh ,"I can't believe I'm doing this... What the hell will the League think? More importantly what will Mia think? I guess it's almost like adopting a kid that's already fucking fifteen."

Zane is really confused now ,"What are you talking about?"

The man once again sighed ,"Well I guess the jig is up... Son, I'm a mercenary for the Pokemon League. My code name is Cross."

Zane is surprised at this statement and asks ,"Why would you ever say this to me? I thought that was "Classified"."

The man laughed ,"Oh it is and I'm getting way out of line here so I'm going to make this quick. I feel really sorry for your loss. And to be honest," He hesitated ,"you remind me of myself when I was your age. Zane Ashtin."

"How do you know my name?"

He laughed again and said ,"I guess you could say a mercenary has his ways. But anyways what I'm trying to ask you is," Once again he hesitated ,"would you like to join me and become a merce-"

He was interrupted when Zane said ,"Where do I sign up? I'll do anything if it means bringing justice to my sister's killer."

* * *

 **Wow... Well... That was eventful. I hope you all cried (What is that supposed to mean). I mean I hope you enjoyed this. I stayed up till 12:50 writing this bitch. I don't have much to say to this other than this is one hell of a plot twist. And The mercenary that goes by the code name "Cross" actually belongs to another story entirely. I'm doing a colab with another author. He has great writing skills and has a story of his own that he is working on alongside me. It's called Torn by Prince Blood Moons. Our stories are going to be** **colliding with one another and you can read this story from his characters' POV. It's a great story and I highly recommend looking it up and reading it. He needs all the follows he can get so please check out his story please. But anyways I hope you enjoyed and be sure to follow, favorite, and for the love of god... Please leave a review god dammit. This is all I ask for. I'll be fine if you _Just_ leave a review it goes a long way for me. So please... Review me. **

**Oh and while you read the funeral scene play this music...  
** watch?v=qk2jYmZerD8

 **I DON'T OWN IT EITHER!**


	7. Chapter 7: Actions Determine Your Fate

**Welcome to chapter 7! Zane is pissed, to say the least. Someone has murdered his sister, and he wants some sweet revenge. And we're gonna give it to him but not right now. Right now Zane needs to figure out what the hell he just did. I mean really, some random dude just walks up to Zane and asks him if he wants to come with him. Oh and he's a mercenary for the league. Well technically ex-mercenary but we will talk about that when we get to it. This colab with Prince Blood Moons is going to be epic, s** **o without further ado I present you chapter 7 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Have you ever stopped and realized that if you hadn't met a certain person in your life, that your life would be completely different." -Unknown

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 7: Actions Determine Your Fate

(Zane's POV)

 _(Vaniville Cemetery)_

[3:38 pm]

"Just so you know, you may never see your parents again... Make your peace now, just in case we don't come back from this journey." Cross replied to me. I thought about it for a second but I knew in my heart what had to be done. So that my sister can sleep in peace.

I stood up and puffed my chest out a little ,"Whatever it takes to avenge my sister." Cross smirked at my answer. I didn't know who he was but I had a feeling that our destinies will be intertwined. I knew that he wasn't joking around with this. This was serious.

"Good. Keep up that enthusiasm. Because, as of right now: The only rule is survival. Anything goes... Your both coming with me to my home..." He turned around and started to walk away. So I followed him.

Ruby leaned over to whisper something ,"Are you sure we can trust this man? We have no idea who he is. Anyone could say that their Annabelle's friend."

I did the same to Ruby ,"I have a feeling that this isn't a hoax. Just trust me on this one." I then kissed her on the cheek. We continued walking to route 1. He motioned us to stop and so we did. He took a luxury ball out and opened it. A blaziken was released. From the looks of it, She was female.

"Blaz... Blaziken?" She was staring at us intently.

Cross replied ,"Mia, this is Zane Ashtin and his Braixen companion." **Braixen companion? I guess now that we're going to be living with each other I should tell him about Ruby and me.**

"Blaziken ken blaz?" The blaziken smiles.

Crossed replied to her as if he could understand her ,"Just thought you might make good company on this trip... Also, it'll give me a chance to warn all three of you..." Me and Ruby look at each other with confusion.

Ruby speaks up ,"Warn us about what?" They both notice her ability to speak and were perplexed.

The blaziken said ,"Ken... Blaziken..."

"You'll get used to it... No, nevermind. I don't think I'll get used to it either... " Cross had commented on to what his blaziken said

I was puzzled as to what they were talking about ,"Get used to what now?"

"You can't hear my blaziken?" Cross replied and I shook my head no ,"Hmm... Don't worry. My part-time job as a mercenary was translation... " He ruffled my hair which was a bit annoying.

Ruby asked Cross ,"What was your full-time job?"

"First, do you have a name?" He asked her and then extended his right hand. She gave him her right paw and they shook. He smirked again.

She responded ,"Ruby. A pleasure to meet you." Then instantly he pulls out a revolver and aims it at her. I just froze. **What the hell?!** He holstered his gun and chuckled.

"Click. Boom. Cash. That was my full-time job." He sighed. **This guy _is_ serious about being a mercenary.** Cross and his blaziken then walked into the shrubbery and came back in a Humvee. **How the hell were they hiding that?** He rolled the window down and said ,"Get in." We nodded and jumped in the back. Ruby and I put our seat belts on and held hands.

I whisper to Ruby ,"We're going to be okay. I love you." Cross had said something under his breath and looked at his blaziken. And then to my amazement, his blaziken kisses him on the right cheek. **What? Did that really just happen?** He laughed honking the horn on the Humvee.

He spoke up ,"Look you're not hiding anything, neither am I." He continued ,"You guys are lucky... But, where we're going, you need to act like you're not completely fucking smitten... You may be safe here, but not at my home... Luckily, I live a little far from nosy neighbors, but you'll have to restrain yourselves until you get to my house... " Ruby, the blaziken, and I all look at him in confusion.

Ruby spoke up first ,"But why? It's not like our love is illegal... " He sighed.

"... It is... At least, in Kanto... You can blame the conservation SOB called 'the mayor'... " His blaziken held his hand and he gave her a warm smile. She let go and then looked out of the window. "We'll only be passing on... Still, don't draw attention to yourselves." He replied as he started the car and we drove off. Again he muttered something under his breath but I was too far away to tell what he said.

It was at least thirty minutes until someone had finally said something. "So... Umm... " I spoke up making things really awkward. Cross looked through the rearview mirror. "Let's get to know each other." I continued ,"Does she have a name?" I pointed at the blaziken. He glances over at his partner.

"Oh, that's Mia. I also have a poochyena named Hades... I guess it's my turn to ask... Hmm..." He thought for a second ,"How long have you two been together?" I was confused as to why he wanted to know that.

"Since December 22." I added ,"Why?" He had a moment of realization which really puzzled me.

"Oh, no reason."

I asked. "How old are you?"

He responded ,"Twenty-four."

There was then another awkward silence. I watched as we traveled the road to who-knows-where. Cross then spoke up ,"So here's a personal question. Are you ready? Ruby... Do you have any idea on how you're able to speak?" She glanced at him and looked off into space.

"My parents taught me how." He was surprised and began to wonder.

"Do you have any idea who they were?" He added. She was still looking out the window staring off into dreamland.

"I don't remember much. I was really little when they all of a sudden disappeared one day..." He realized his mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry if that was a little too personal. I didn't mean to-" He was cut off.

"No, it's fine." She didn't seem to mind at all.

We pass Santalune City. And then I remembered Jett. I was about to leave him for a long time, if not forever. **But I can't get him into this. This is my choice.** I thought about my wonderful childhood I spent with Jett. All those times he broke one of his bones. All the places we explored together. And all the special moments that we made with each other. I will never forget him for as long as I live. I will never forget all those moments we spent together without a care in the world. With a slight tear in my eye, I watch as the memories go by. **Maybe I _will_ see him again someday. **

I ask Cross ,"So why are we going to your home exactly?" I continue ,"What's the reason?"

He glanced through the rearview mirror and sighed ,"Let's start out with this... I believe the person that killed your sister was more than just one person. I have reason to suspect that a secret cult called 'The Saviors' has something to do with this. And well we're going to be venturing into the very heart of it all... Kanto..." He continued ,"But they aren't limited to _just_ Kanto. I think they are spreading, like a virus." He cringed at the last word.

I respond ,"Wait... Kanto is almost halfway around the world... We're not going to-" He interrupted me.

"No, we're not going to drive all the way there... It's going to be risky but we're going to have to board a flight. But, I'm going to need both of you to trust me. I know it seems like I'm a creepy dude in all. And going this far away from your home sounds extremely suspicious but I'm going to need your trust. You want justice for your sister, right?" He was right. He was a little odd and going this far away from home was pretty terrifying. But I was determined. Determined to bring this cult to their knees. Determined to make them beg for mercy. I yearn for it. I want it more than anything else.

"I do... I trust you." I look at Ruby and smirk. She wasn't sure on how to think of all of this. She began to contemplate on the subject.

Cross added ,"Look, you can just ask Mia. She trusts me."

"Blaz! Blaziken." She happily responded. Ruby came to a conclusion.

"Well okay then." Cross looked relieved.

He commented ,"Okay, so when we get to Lumiose airport you're going to have to restrain yourselves from each other. Although, yes, it's legal here but you have to remember that we're getting tickets to a place that doesn't legalize it. It's going to be a long flight so just prepare yourselves." Ruby and I look at each other with concern. **We'll be fine.**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Lumiose City)_

[4:26 pm]

We arrived in Lumiose City but for some reason, we had to ditch the car ,"So why exactly did we leave the car?" I asked.

"Uhh... Well... you see I kind of... stole it..."

I remark ,"Seriously. And you want me to trust you?" He chuckles nervously.

"Well, I needed some sort of way to get to... It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it." I sigh and roll my eyes.

We continue to walk through the city passing stores and restaurants. And then we come across a pokemon battle. Both of the trainers were girls but one had a gengar and had blonde hair and the other had a gallade and she had dark brown hair. The gallade fainted and was seriously injured. To be honest it looked like a perfectly normal fight. That is until the opposing trainer orders her gengar to attack again ,"Gengar use shadow ball!" The gengar charged up a ball of black energy.

"No! Stop! Please." The dark brown haired girl begged the blonde chick to stop and she ran over to her gallade to get between him in the gengar. The trainer that owned the gengar laughed manically.

"You better get out of the way or you're going down with him!" **This was getting way out of hand. Why is she doing this?** And then just before the gengar was about to attack Zane speaks up.

"What's going on here?!" The trainer glares at us. I was surprised and so was Cross.

She replies ,"None of your business!" And then it got a whole lot crazier. Zane runs over to the other trainer and her gallade.

Cross whispers ,"Again? In one day?" I was confused by what he said. **What does he mean 'again'?** The opposing trainer retrieved her gengar.

I could tell this was serious to Zane. His face was overwritten with anger as if it mattered. But then again he is the one that always stands up to people like this trainer. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed them both." Zane yelled at her.

She smirked ,"Serves them right. That freak-a-zoid and her gallade were kissing." The other girl was hugging her gallade tightly and crying. Zane stood there for a minute. Contemplating and understanding the weight of this situation.

The other trainer laughed ,"See I told you! She deserved what was coming for her." and in a blink of an eye, Zane was standing in front of her. Cross was baffled and so was I. It didn't even seem like he moved. One second he was standing next to the gallade, and then he was in front of the blonde girl. She freaks out and lands on her ass. She was afraid for her life. It was hilarious seeing as how Zane wasn't actually doing anything.

His expression goes from anger to disgust. He squats down to get to her face height. He then tells her ,"Don't you ever criticize someone that isn't like you. Now you can either go over there and apologize to her. Or, I can kick your ass. Which is it?" I have never in my life seen Zane like this. At this point, the blonde girl was crying too. She gets up and slowly walks over to the dark brown haired girl.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..." She was crying so much she couldn't form a two-word sentence. "...I'm sorry... " She finally gets both words out. **This must be humiliating.** I thought to myself. Zane then turns around to face her.

He comments ,"Great... Now get lost." She runs away as fast as she could passing me, Cross, and Mia along the way. Zane walks over to the dark brown haired girl. "Is he okay?" He asks and she slightly nods. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner." He adds

She shakes her ,"No, it wasn't your fault."

Zane looks off into the distance ,"Say, what's your name?"

"Delilah" She responds. And she looks over to Zane and adds ,"Thank you so much. If you hadn't come in time..." She starts to cry again.

He smiles and says ,"Well I'm here. And he's safe."

She wipes away her tears ,"His name is Spartos."

"Well, my name is Zane." She looks back to Spartos.

Zane then sits down next to her and asks ,"So... Are you?"

She glances at Zane ,"I don't know what you mean."

"Are you and Spartos... Ya'know... Together?" She nods.

Zane sighs ,"Well believe it or not I am too... Wait that came out wrong! What I meant to say was-"

She laughs interrupting him ,"I understand what you mean. You're with someone special too."

He sighs ,"Yeah... Well for now on just be careful okay." He continues ,"Stay out of danger as best as you can. And take Spartos to the pokemon center okay."

Just before Zane was about to leave she asks him ,"Wait. What's your name?"

He turns around and smiles ,"Zane. If you really want to know."

he turns around and begins to walk away and waves goodbye.

* * *

 **Alright... Another chapter... I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Your support means so much to me. I just know this story will be awesome. And with the help of all of you, it can be even better. And I'm very sorry this took forever. You see Prince Blood Moons, my co-author had some PC issues. And I was in the biggest writer's block but without his help, I powered through it. And then to my** **convenience, his issues get resolved when I finish the chapter. And also sorry that this chapter was a bit short. My co-author's issues contributed to that as well, but it's fine now. It's all in the past. And God knows you can't change it. So anyways... Be sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review. And if you haven't please read Prince Blood Moons' story. He really needs all the support he can get. And thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Journey Into Darkness

**Welcome to chapter 8! So... I don't really have much to say other than Cross and Zane will become really good friends. And my co-writer and I still have a TON of stuff to write about and I'm loving every step of the way. I hope you guys are too. S** **o without further ado, I present to you chapter 8 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"I say what I want to say and do what I want to do. There's no in between. People will either love you for it or hate you for it." -Eminem

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 8: Journey Into Darkness

(Zane's POV)

 _(Lumiose City)_

[4:41 pm]

I continued walking over to Ruby with a slight smirk. She had a smile with her paws at her hips. "You sure know how to be dramatic..." I chuckled at her comment noticing what I just did.

"Well someone had to do something." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a little and giggled.

"Whatever happened to being low-key?"

"Oh yeah that's right! My bad, must have forgotten." She laughed at my response and playfully punches me in my arm. We hold hands as we continue to walk.

Cross then whispered ,"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was confused. **I just saved that trainer.**

I whisper back ,"What do you mean? Do you think I should've just let that trainer get her way?"

He remarks ,"You could've been more subtle about it... If we weren't trying to keep a low-profile, I would simply shot the trainer right between the eyes. I could've done a lot of things. We all could've. But I decided against it... Now, thanks to you, that trainer might be a problem later on. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying what you did was bad. I'm merely telling you to process HOW to handle a situation like that." I sighed. **I sure screwed up. But I guess it's just another way of learning.**

I collect myself ,"I just... Don't know what came over me. But, I'll be more careful next time." We resumed walking. Ruby and I let go of each other remembering to keep the low-profile. **It's going to be a long flight.**

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Lumiose City Airport)_

[6:25 pm]

We finally arrived at the airport after hours of walking through Lumiose City. The airport had off-white colored concrete walls and huge modern style windows. There were various planes being flown in and out of the runway. Crowds of people were entering and exiting the massive facility. Cross took out his pokedex and started searching for something. After a minute he finally found what he was looking for. "Good news... There's a flight headed to Kanto in about twenty-five minutes... " I was Relieved to hear we don't have to wait hours for a flight. Cross added ,"Bad news... They don't allow pokemon to board, so we need to withdraw our pokemon until we exit the Kanto airport." I slightly cringed at the word 'our'. I never want to think that I own Ruby. But besides that, I knew she won't be happy about this.

Ruby then pouted out ,"Aww... Do we really need to go back to our pokeballs?" I was annoyed as well. This scenario reminds me of that incident that happened at that restaurant called 'The Pyroar's Den'.

Mia smiled at this statement and whispered something to Cross. He chuckled at this mysterious remark. Cross commented ,"Well, let's head out. The sooner this flight leaves, the sooner we can take our mates out of their spherical cages." Both me and Ruby were blushing at this statement. **I never thought of her as a 'mate'. I guess by her standards I would be a 'mate'.** I point my pokeball at Ruby but nothing happened. **Is it broken?**

Cross sighs and says ,"Tap her forehead." Ruby faces Cross and squints at him. I lightly touch the back of her head and in seconds she turns into red energy and goes inside the pokeball.

"Sorry..." I whispered to her ball. The ball wiggled in my hands as if she was telling me not to worry. Cross then takes out an interesting looking pokeball. It was black and had a red and yellow band at the top. The button was yellow as well.

I gasped ,"Where did you get that?" He returns Mia to the mysterious pokeball.

He responds ,"It was given to me by my father. He had pokemon too. Once he knew his pokemon served their purpose, he released them, then gave me three of the seven luxury balls he had. He sold the other four in a black market and after that, we were able to live drowning in money. these things are highly coveted in the black market. There's been news about fake ones running around in the black market, but that only seemed to increase the value of a real one." We put our pokeballs back into our pockets. We walk over to one of the terminals. "Say business and show the guards this. I'm gonna take a little while. Wait for me at the terminal." He gives me a card that read 'League Investigator'.

Without Cross, I walk to the terminal and show one the guards the card and say ,"Business." He looks at the card and then looks at me. There was no doubt he was suspicious.

After a second he drops it and replies ,"Have a nice flight." **Wow, that was close. I could've been in a bad situation.** I walk over to a group of benches and stare out of a massive window thinking **What have I gotten myself into?**

I hear Cross behind me ,"Everything alright?" I face him and sit down on one of the benches and so does he.

I respond ,"Are you sure we should be going to Kanto?" I was a little worried.

I smiled at me ,"Don't worry... As soon as we get there, we're heading to my home. It'll all be worth it, since there's never a shortage of food to be had. My mother sometimes goes and re-stocks anything at the cabin." His words cheered me up.

I notice a silver case that was beside him ,"Hey, what's in the case?" I was pointing at it.

He glances at it ,"My gear. Can't use it on the plane." He looks through his pocket and took out a packet of gum. "Here, take one." I took the gum strip and started chewing.

"Mmmm... What flavor is it?" I ask as I start to blow bubbles.

He smirked at me and started to chew his as well. He responded ,"Beedrill vaginal fluid..." I was flustered.

"Mu... I... the... what?" I was spurting out gibberish. He laughs and sighs.

"Relax. It's just banana flavored. It's called pika-chew. Any gum is great for a plane flight. Clears the mind..." He adds.

We then hear the terminal speakers say ,"Attention soon-to-be passengers of Kanto Airlines... The flight leaves in four minutes. Passengers can now start boarding." Everyone at the terminal gets up and starts to board the plane. We get on the plane and find two seats to spend the flight in. I sit in a left window seat and Cross sits next to me. Cross takes one of the magazines and starts to indulge himself. I look out the window and sigh. After a minute the plane starts and we make our way to the runway. The plane picks up speed. Going faster and faster until the plane has lifted off the ground. Now we we're in the air going over a thousand miles per hour. I sigh again.

"Well shit... There's no going back now. I guess I'm committed to this. I'm gonna be a mercenary." I continue ,"Wow, who knew one day you could you could be spending Christmas with your family, and then a couple days later, boarding a flight with a complete stranger." Cross chuckles at this remark.

He responds ,"That's how this world works."

* * *

(Third person)

 _(?)_

[?]

A man walks into a dark alley and opens his pokedex to call someone. After a couple of seconds of waiting someone answers. Their voice was warped by a synthesizer.

"How has your journey been so far? What have you found out about this group that you have been following?"

The man answers the question ,"Well, I haven't found out much. Nothing has really happened so far... But there was... an incident."

"Good. We'll talk about the details later. Anything on Zane Ashtin?"

"He might become a potential threat...''

"Okay, well if things get a little out of hand, please eliminate this 'potential threat'."

"Yes sir. Over and out."

* * *

 **Okay!**

 **Zane is headed into an area where having a relationship with a pokemon is illegal. And on top of that there is a hate cult that kills people like Zane. So right now, death is breathing down on Zane's neck. Can't wait to write more. Me and my co-writer, Prince Blood Moons, still have so much to write about. Man this story is gonna be epic. You guys don't know how much it means to me that you give me the most precious thing someone can give, and thats your TIME! You take your time out of your day to read what I write and to me it's the best feeling ever. Nothing can match it. I'm so thankful that I have actually gotten as far as I have. And it's all because of you! Anyways... Make sure to follow or favorite if you haven't already. And please leave a review. Thank you! Oh and don't forget to check out Prince Blood Moons's story 'Torn'.**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival

**Welcome to chapter 9! I'm really hyped for this fanfiction and I hope you guys are too. Because I'm pouring all of my focus into this to entertain you guys with a story. Me and my co-writer are busting our ass to give this to you guys. But that's okay, it's not like we need any recognition... It's not like we need any... appreciation... heh... Anyways! Not much is going to happen in this chapter but everything is important! Things are still going to happen. Things are still going to be said. And it's all going to be important. Ya'know I can now see why being an author is so much fun. In 5th grade I absolutely dreaded writing. But that's because I didn't look at the bright side of writing. And now I can't stop writing. I recommend writing something of your own. There is a lot to learn about writing and I'm still learning stuff. And just know that it doesn't matter what genre you write about, it doesn't matter what world it takes place in, and it doesn't matter how you write it. I believe anyone can become a writer. I believe that anything is possible. The skies are the limits. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise.** **S** **o without further ado, I present to you chapter 9 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Be fearless in the pursuit of what sets your soul on fire." -Unknown

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 9: Arrival

(Zane's POV)

 _(Kanto Airport)_

[9:41 pm]

After a four hour flight from Kalos to Kanto, we finally made it. The Kanto Region. We exited the airport and started heading straight to Cross's home. I was exhausted and aching from the trip. It was getting dark outside and we desperately needed to get to Cross's house. It's only been four hours and I already missed looking at Ruby's beautiful face. I was staring at her pokeball thinking about her. **I hate this thing. It's like a prison. I wonder who in the right mind would think _this_ is comfortable. And I bet Ruby hates it even more since she's the one that has to be inside it. I hate the concept of this ownership too. A long time ago I never really thought about it much, but this is basically like owning slaves. And these pokeballs are like shackles. I want to free Ruby.**

Cross broke the silence ,"Do you know why I said 'our pokemon' before we got here?" **Did he read my mind?**

I respond ,"No... But, I don't really like that concept of ownership..." I crossed my arms and he smirked.

"That's great and all, but the only way you'll be able to truly understand that the relationships we're in are NOT forced... is to come to terms with that ownership. Understand that, even if you want to deny it, nothing is going to change that fact. And then you have to forget about it. Make it like breathing: You have to do it, regardless of the situation... Once you grasp that concept, I believe you will be an amazing alpha male." I squint my eyes in thought. **What?**

I repeat to myself ,"An alpha male..?"

Cross adds ,"Pokemon see their trainer as the alpha male. The alpha male has to be strong, decisive, brave, courageous, and caring... But, that would apply to trainers who have more than three pokemon... " Knowing that this won't happen to me, I calm down. "Now c'mon. The quickest way to my house is here." We headed to a dirt path that had a few houses and shops.

We continued down the path. After a few minutes, I spoke up ,"What's it like being the alpha male on your team?" I asked.

He sighed to my question but didn't stop walking ,"It's not bad. But, the pressure you place yourself under is great. Your pokemon see you as their leader... And, it is your will and mind who have to be sharpened to a point, just to expel any feelings any feelings and concern during a battle. You must NOT your feelings or worries cloud you in the midst of battle. That's what a leader is about: learning when to let go and when to hold on... " He let's out a small tear. **This is deep.**

"That sounds... Terrible." I look at the store that is presented in front of me.

He responds ,"I know... But, I've lived long enough to not forsaken myself with needless suffering. I will cry for my pokemon, but I will not suffer... I will pray for my pokemon, but I will not mourn them... I will miss my pokemon, but I will not yearn for them." He walks over to the entrance and beckoned me. We walk into the shop and instantly hear country music. I look around the store and notice the many rows of motorcycles and choppers. We continue through the store until we come across the owner. He was wearing a left eye patch with a baseball cap. He also wore a red T and black slacks. We couldn't see his shoes though.

The owner speaks up ,"Ah... If it isn't Riley. Last time you were here, you cost me half a leg." **Is his real name Riley?**

Cross replies ,"You sure it wasn't half your sight?" They both smirk and glare at each other. **Oh shit... Is something about to go down?** They both burst out laughing. The owner walks around the counter and they hug each other.

"Damn... It's been too long, man... So, what can I do for my regular?" The man asks Cross putting his hands around his waist.

Cross comments ,"My little brother's looking for something nice... Not too strong, but also more than just functional. Isn't that right?" He looked at me. I was still shocked from the death stare.

Cross once again speaks up ,"He's still impressed... Gotta say, that's a nice collection." he was pointing at five expensive looking choppers.

"You want one?" The man asks.

Cross smiles and nods ,"Sure why not... maybe next time I come back, mute over here might actually pick one." They laughed jokingly. I was annoyed.

"Alright... Normally I'd charge full price for one of those, but you're my regular. How about a 20% discount?" Cross smirked and shook hands with the owner.

"Deal." He replied. We walk back to the counter and I kept silent.

And then I speak up ,"How much is it?"

Cross chuckled and replied ,"So let's have it."

"That'll be seven-hundred poke-dollars, mates." He said. Cross took out his wallet and handed him the money. The owner gave him the keys and we took the chopper that we choose outside.

Cross tells me ,"C'mon... There's no time to waste..." I was a little embarrassed to sit behind someone in a motorcycle.

"Uhh... I don't really like being in-" he interrupts me with a glare.

"Unless you can drive a high-end chopper with four-hundred fifty rapidash power, I suggest you simply stow it and get on..." I sigh in defeat. He starts the chopper and tells me to hold on and we left. We drove for a solid five minutes to find a gas station to put more fuel in the motorcycle.

"Hey, you want something from the store?" Cross asks me and gives me ten poke-dollars. I look at it for a second.

I then ask Cross ,"If your family is rich, why did you become a mercenary?" He sighs.

"I wanted to explore the world, but I also wanted to get revenge... " I was interested in what he had to say.

"Revenge on who?" He finishes pumping fuel into the chopper.

"On the Saviors... I thought that if I kept doing these missions for the league, I'd eventually come across those fucking life-wreckers... Until I was betrayed... The man wasn't with the league at all, he was using us from the beginning..." I began to understand. **He's just like me... Out for revenge.**

"Are you... Like this, because you no longer trust anyone? Because your life has been ruined before?" He chuckles.

"I couldn't have said it better myself... But, it's getting late and we need to get home before the traps kick in... " I gulped.

"You never said anything about traps..."

"Don't worry, the traps are fairly simple... But, simplicity is their strength... Let's go... You can keep the ten dollars. For now, Let's just focus on getting home..." He sighed at the word 'home'.

We both get back on the chopper and drove away. Ten minutes later we reach a gate. Cross stares at it intently.

He mutters out ,"I'm home... " He walks over to the gate to open it, but suddenly we hear a noise coming from near by shrubbery. "Stay by the chopper." He tells me looking concerned and pulls out his blade. I felt earth quaking steps.

"It can't be..." he says in a low tone. Then a tyranitar comes out and looks at us intently. It then walks slowly towards the gate and stands in front of it. He turns to face us and growls.

"Tyranitar... Ty itar." The tyranitar speaks in his poke speech.

Of course Cross understands ,"That may not be your concern..." He responded to the tyranitar. He looked annoyed and approached Cross. The tyranitar was towering over Cross by a good one foot and three inches. I was getting ready to let Ruby out in case things go South. but Cross turned around and mouthed the word 'no'.

The tyranitar spoke again ,"Ranitar, tyranitar." The tyranitar was now four inches away from Cross. He sheathed his blade and put his hands behind his back.

"You're not going to harm me or my guest." The pokemon smirked. He placed his right claw on Cross's head.

"Ty tyranitar... itar RAN tyran, tyranitar." He let go of Cross's head. **Man, why do I have to miss out on conversations like these?** Cross shrugged.

"What would Beatrice think of you, if you simply attacked anyone trying to say hi..?" The tyranitar looked surprised.

"Tyran tyranitar ran ty... " He gave Cross a menacing look.

Then we all heard the gates open, only to see a woman in her fifties with blonde hair, bound in a ponytail. The tyranitar took a few steps back away from Cross. The woman had a black sweater, white slacks and red boots. She also had a blue headband and blue finger-less wool gloves.

"Now now, Apophus, I've told you about scaring away the guests... Now, let's have a look, alright?" She said and put on a pair of glasses. I walk up to her along with Cross.

Cross spoke first ,"Hello there, miss Beatrice." Then she looked at us intently.

"Hmm... I don't recognize you, but you know my name... So, you're either here to kill me... Or you're someone I should remember..." She crossed her arms. **Huh... Tough life for her. Any guests she has are either here to visit or here to kill her.**

I spoke up ,"I'm sorry Cross, but, who's this?" I pointed at Beatrice. The tyranitar snarled at me. **Oh Mew... Rule number one: don't get on his bad side.** Cross chuckled.

"You sure are calm for an assassin..." Beatrice said.

Cross replies ,"That's because I'm not here to kill you..." She smiled and stood closer to Apophus and put her left arm behind his back.

"Well Apophus, it looks like we have guests... But, before we go to my house... What's your names, kid-o's?" She said, then chuckled. Apophus smiled and walked towards a cabin in the distance.

I spoke first ,"Well, my name is Zane. This is Cross." But she just laughed and crossed her arms, her smile still not fading.

"I only believe half that statement." She said. I saw Cross shed a tear.

"You always had a keen ear... mom... " Cross commented. Her smiled faded.

"My son died on a mission in Kanto-" Cross cut her off...

"To eliminate a target known as HUNK... But, the mission was a failure, yet your son's body was not found... " Cross said as he flashes his revolver. **I have no idea what they're talking about.** Beatrice gasped holding both of her hands to her mouth.

"... Ryder... " She whispered, then they both hug each other. **Wait, I though his real name was Riley.**

Ryder responded ,"It's been way too long... I should've called you, but you told me to never call unless I was in trouble..." She half-chuckled half-cried.

"You always were a stubborn son of a bitch like your father... but, that's what I loved about him..." they let go of each other and they both looked at me.

Ryder spoke first ,"Well... Mom, this is Zane... He's my... apprentice, as it were..." She laughed at his statement.

"At this age, he might just be your brother... Or your son... Which reminds me, where's Chelsey?" Then everything went silent. Ryder sighed. **Who is Chelsey?** This was serious and I could tell by the look of Ryder's face. It had pain written all over it.

"... No... Ryder, please don't tell me... " He silenced her with a small hug and sighed. She wiped her tears away and his as well. "It must've been hard for you to let go... But, we can talk about this more later. Let's go... " She said as she released a garchomp from one of her pokeballs. It stared at Ryder with a serious glare and then tackles him with a bear hug...

"It' aghh... Good to seeeeee~ you too, Midnight!" He says trying to catch a breath. The garchomp released him and got down, letting Beatrice get on.

"She's missed you so much... We'll continue this at home." She said, then took off with Midnight to the cabin. We both get on the chopper.

"That's your mother?" I ask and he chuckles.

"You were expecting a pokemon?" I coughed lightly. This was embarrassing.

"N-no... No... Just, she looks so... young." He smiled. Then we drove the chopper to the house after closing the gate.

"That's what a wild berry diet will do to you. Also, about my name... "

I spoke before he could finish ,"Whatever your reasons to not tell me your real name, I don't care... As long as I get to kill some saviors, it doesn't matter what happens..." I say in confidence.

"Let's see how long you can keep that attitude up..." He said. We park the motorcycle outside of a large and comfy cabin.

Ryder sighs ,"Home, sweet home..." And then in an instant he gets smacked in the face. It was a bit of a blur. But then I could see that it was an angry lucario.

"That's for the White Elephant, asshole!" he said in perfect english. **What? There are other pokemon with the same talent?**

"Nice to see you too, Dante... " Ryder says as he extends his right hand. The lucario huffed, then smiled and shook it. Ryder caressed his left cheek and smirked.

"Solid hit, dude. How long has it been?" Ryder asked the lucario. He smiles and looks at me.

"About ten years... But, who's counting?" he said, and then they fist bumped.

"Glad to be back... " He said as he walked over to me.

"Zane, this is Dante... My brother, if you will." Ryder explains. It just confused me even more.

"Not actual brothers, we just grew up together... I was actually his father's starter and best friend." he said, and waved goodbye at us, saying he had 'unfinished business' with Midnight. I's not sure what he means, nor do I want to know. Ryder then beckoned me to come into the cabin.

"Well... You must be exhausted... We can begin training tomorrow... Right now, I just want to rest up..." said Ryder looking a his watch. He then released Mia and Hades...

Mia spoke ,"Blaz, ken... Blaziken blaz... ken blaz blaziken." she looked at Ryder, smiled, and looked around.

"Poochyena?" Hades looks up to me.

Ryder responded ,"This is my childhood home... We'll be staying here for a while..." Neither of them looked upset by this. "Zane, this is Hades. Don't let the fangs fool you, though. He's a softy." He added.

Embarrassed Hades replies ,"Yena! Yena, pooch. Poochyena."

"Hi, I guess... Ryder, you said you learned to understand pokemon?" I ask Ryder.

"Tomorrow I'll show you another trick to understand them... Dante's gonna help with that... In the meantime, let's just relax." He replied. He headed upstairs with Mia. Hades fell behind and fell asleep by the fireplace, which was in the living room, along with a few sofas.

"Well, looks like I'm finally alone..." I whisper to myself quietly. And then I release Ruby as fast as I can. She materializes in front on me and gives me a bear hug. I hug her back with a tear in my eye. "Ru... I missed you so much... And it was only four hours." I continue the embrace we were in ,"I love you so much. I hated every second not being with you."

She looks up and replies ,"You stole the words from my mouth..." And after she says that, we kiss each other passionately. My hands went to her waist. It lasted for a few seconds until I heard someone walk in the room.

"Ahem..."

"Dear Arceus! Where did you come from?" I exclaim the question. It was Beatrice, Ryder's mom. "Uhh... Uh... Mm... Uhh..." She bursts out laughing.

"Speak english already." She smirked at the both of us ,"There's nothing you need to hide around me... I already went over that with Ryder when he was your age."

I reply ,"Wait what? Ryder was the same."

"Yep, that's right." She was leaning on the doorway seal. "I can't believe he hasn't told you yet..." An awkward silence followed. She broke the silence by saying ,"So, if you don't mind me asking, where the hell did Ryder find you anyways?" I around the living room admiring the decor.

"Well... It's a long story. But I'm not exactly what you would call 'from around here'. I'm actually from the Kalos Region..." I respond.

She stood there in shock ,"The... Kalos... Region..."

"Yeah... What's wrong with that?"

"He took you from half-way across the world... To come here?" She asks and I just nod. "So, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." I responded. This only shocked her more.

"So, what in the hell made you want to travel half-way across the world with Ryder?" This question was a little too touchy for me.

With a tear in my eye I reply ,"I don't really want to talk about it right now... Not yet... "

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a little curious."

"No you're fine..." Rudy hugs me again to comfort me and I do the same.

She looked concerned ,"Well... You see... I wasn't really expecting so many guests to arrive today... And Dante is sleeping in the second guest room so... That leaves you with the living room. I'm sorry... I could've arranged something for you guys if Ryder actually bothered to call once in his life."

I shrug it off ,"Hey, whatever. I'm used to sleeping on a couch, so don't worry about me, okay." She smiles.

"Well if you insist. I'll get you two some pillows and sheets to sleep in." I watch as she disappears into a room to retrieve the items she talk about. After a minute she returns with arms full of white sheets and pillows. "Here will this do?" I take the sheets and spreed them on one of the sofas. And then I take the two pillows and put them side by side on the couch. "Well looks like your all set... I'm gonna leave you two alone..." She walked out of the living room and once again Ruby and I were alone.

"Can't wait to look around the place tomorrow... We're gonna be staying here for a long time... So this is our new home for now. Better get used to it."

Ruby glanced at me ,"So we're gonna be safe here? No one is going to find us here?"

"The Saviors will never find us here." I reply to her.

"Good, that's a relief."

She lays on the couch first and I lay next to her. Protecting her from any danger that might occur. "Good night Ru. Love you."

"Good night Zane..." And we fall asleep cuddling close to each other with the warmth of the fire place.

 **I wonder what could be in store for me in the future.**

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 9... And guess what? I stayed up until 2:27 am writing this chapter, so you guys better enjoy it. And now you see what I mean when nothing much really happens but it's all really important.**

 **I can't wait for Zane to finally learn how to understand pokemon because writing poke speech is one of the most awkward things... Because it literally makes no sense. But to be honest there is a lot of things I can't wait for. But I can't list any others because that would spoil things. Zane is going to go through some tough shit. Nuff said. Anyways thank you for reading and if you haven't already please follow and favorite. It makes me happy. And if you're really feeling up to the task please review. AND! If you didn't know, I'm doing a colab with my co-writer PBM (Prince Blood Moons). His story is called 'Torn'. Please read it. He needs people to recognize him, because I feel like I'm getting too much credit for this. I'm not alone in this. 'Torn' is told in Ryder's POV so if you want to see this world through his eyes, again, please read it. It's a wonderful fan fiction. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Beating of the Mind

**Welcome to chapter 10! Quick shout out to QuackAttack222 for following the story! I very much appreciate everyone for doing this! And I'm gonna shout out someone's name every chapter. But if you don't get called out, don't feel left out... Everyone gets recognized. I see everyone for following or favoring the story. And thank you all for the support. Anyways. Last chapter Zane arrives at the cabin. and meets a few friends of Ryder's. And if you didn't know, Ryder is Cross's real name. So don't get confused because I'm never gonna use Cross again. And we met Dante. Dante is a lucario who has been in Ryder's life forever. And he is gonna teach little Zane how to communicate with pokemon. So Dante and Zane are probably gonna grow close to each other as good friends. Well I mean Zane better... Because he's gonna be living here for a long time.** **S** **o without further ado, I present to you chapter 10 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"If you give up, it means you never wanted it." -Skye Frank

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 10: Beating of the Mind

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Dream)_

I was standing in a beautiful mountain range. There were Towering white snow-topped mountains everywhere I looked. It was one of the most spectacular images I have ever seen in my life. The mountains were barely scraping the clouds as they floated by. Pine trees surrounded me. They too, were covered in white snow. I was wearing the scarf that Zane had given me a while back and the hoodie. It was still really cold though. That's when I notice Zane as he hugs me from behind and picks me up and holds me bridal style. I get a little surprised by this. He then kisses me on the cheek and puts me down. But I wasn't at his shoulders height. Instead, I was almost level with him. And then I notice that I wasn't a braixen anymore. I was a delphox. But height wasn't the only thing I had now. My paws weren't exactly paws anymore. They were closer to hands than paws. And my fur skirt wasn't a skirt anymore but like a dress. Zane was a lot more different as well. He looked as though he was about twenty years old. He also had a visible scar that was across from the corner of his mouth to the end of his cheek.

Zane and I hold hands and we start strolling through the forest. After about two minutes of walking and admiring the beautiful scenery, Zane spoke ,"I wonder what Marcus is doing. I hope he's not getting into any trouble at Ryder's and Mia's place." I look at him confused as to what he was talking about.

"Wait... Who's Marcus?" I reply. He too looks at me baffled.

"What do mean who's Marcus?" I shake my head and shrug not knowing who this was. He adds ,"Marcus... Our s-" Everything then disappears and cuts Zane from saying anything else. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything at all. I start to feel a burning sensation. And then it gets worse. And worse. And at that moment it felt like I was on fire. But that's because I was. I was able to see everything happening. I saw Zane tied to a chair. He was battered, bruised, and unconscious. He had a huge gash on his chest. Blood was seeping out and his face was pale.

"No... Zane!" I was yelling in agony as the flames grew higher, consuming me. It was the worst feeling I had ever experienced in my life. The pain was so great that I couldn't feel anything at all. It felt like I was completely numb. And then everything stops. I was no longer on fire.

Instead, Zane was in front of me, this time conscious and completely untouched. I look around the room in horror as I see countless dead bodies everywhere. Blood was everywhere. Blood was sprayed on the walls and the ceiling. There were pools of it forming. It was a massacre.

Zane had his back turned to me looking away. He then spoke ,"They deserve it all. For ruining so many lives. Thinking it would "purify" the world. These sick bastards deserve more than just death." A long awkward pause followed as he turned around and walked towards me. "Ya'know how people say revenge solves nothing? Well they're dead wrong. Revenge couldn't be sweeter." He stops in front of me and then hugs me. "I want to reshape this world."

And after he says this, once again everything goes dark and silent.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(The Cabin)_

[10:00 am]

I woke up cuddling on Zane. I look around the room relieved to see I was in reality again. I stretch myself out and yawn waking Zane up too.

"Good morning sunshine." He kisses me on my chest and I giggle at him. I run my paws through his soft pitch-black hair and stare deep into his eyes for a few seconds. His silver eyes reminded me of bright stars in a night sky with his black hair. "Has anyone ever asked you... How do you look so beautiful all the time?" I giggled at his compliment and continue to stroke his hair. He stroked the fur on my tail.

"morning you two!" I heard Ryder's voice coming from the kitchen ,"Glad to see your awake, because Zane has a long day ahead of him." He was shirtless but he wore his jeans. He was sitting on the counter and I could see him from where we were laying.

I hear Zane sigh. He gets up and stumbles over into the kitchen. I follow him. "So what are we doing?"

Zane takes a seat at the counter. Ryder smirks before responding ,"Well it's sort of a surprise... I can't really say anything yet. You'll just have to wait until we start. But I know you're going to like what I'm going to tell you." Zane sighs again.

Ryder goes over to a coffee machine and pours himself a mug of black coffee. He then gets a second mug and fills it with coffee as well. He brings one of them over to Zane. "Drink up! Your gonna need it." Zane looks at the coffee.

Zane comments ,"Yeah sorry to tell you... But coffee does the exact opposite to me..."

"Well all the more reason to drink it." Zane look at him confused.

"Seriously, what are we doing today."

Ryder chuckles ,"You'll see... Oh and you probably need something to eat!"

Zane is lit up with happiness ,"Yes! I'm starving! What's on the menu?"

Ryder ignores him while he goes over to a bottom cabinet to get something but I wasn't sure what it was. I couldn't see it. He walks over to another cabinet to get an empty bowl out and walks back to the first cabinet. He then pours something into it and then brings it over to Zane.

Ryder finally replies ,"Pokemon food! Breakfast of champions, am I right?" He chuckles at his own joke. Zane looks at the bowl in front of him. And then at Ryder. And then at the bowl.

"You can't be serious? Right? This is a joke... Right?" Ryder smirked at him again.

"Nope. I'm serious." He continues ,"When your a mercenary, this is probably going to be the best meal you will get when you're in the field. So... Better get used to it." Zane sighs at the bowl of pokemon food.

A lucario then comes stumbling into the kitchen out of nowhere. **Wait... Who is this?**

"Morning Dante. How was last night?" Ryder had an awkward smile. He looked groggy.

"It was okay I guess..." **What? He speaks just like me?** My confusion gave it away.

"Oh Ruby, this is Dante. He will be helping me train Zane." Ryder explains.

"Uhh... Hi, I'm Ruby." He too was shocked after I spoke.

"Okay great! Now that we're all acquainted with each other, Zane, I want you to meet me and Dante in the meditation room just down the hall. And make sure you eat up." Dante and Ryder exit the kitchen leaving me and Zane alone. Zane takes a piece of the food in front of him.

"Oh well..." Zane says as he eats the piece. After a second of eating he's surprised. "Ya'know what. This isn't half bad." He starts to chow down on the pokemon food like it's just another meal. He always looks so cute when he eats something. After a few minutes he finishes it. "Well I guess it's time to start my training... Ruby, I'm sorry for dragging you into this... Just know that I'm doing this so that I can protect you. I'm doing it for us."

"It's okay Zane. I'm fine. So don't worry about me." He takes the last sip of his coffee and heads down the hall.

"Love you Ru." He happily tells me as he walks down the hall.

I respond ,"Love you too."

(Zane's POV)

I walk down the corridor towards the meditation room. I open the door and see Ryder and Dante patiently waiting for me.

"Welcome Zane. Ready for your training?" Ryder asks me.

I reply ,"Yes... I'm ready."

"Well let's start off with this... I believe that there is a certain... power that resides in you. But the only way I can prove this is by asking you a few questions."

"Okay." I sit down and wait for the questions.

Ryder asks ,"Do you have any unexplained abilities? For example, you can kind of see in the dark or maybe your able to hear sounds that no one else around you can."

"Well... I do have this weird thing where I was always able to anticipate something happening just a few seconds before it happens. But it rarely happens."

"Great! Next question. What number is this?" Ryder pulls out a piece of paper with a number on it."

Confused, I tell them ,"Forty." Ryder and Dante glance at each other.

"Alright... Last question. Have you experienced any... unexplained nosebleeds and strange static noise?"

"Yes. About more than a month ago." I reply.

Ryder explains ,"Well, that's a dead give away... Zane I'm happy to inform you that you have the ability of aura. And the moment you understand how your aura works, you will be able to understand pokemon as well."

I was instantly baffled ,"Wait... Hold on... What? I have the ability of aura."

He explained further ,"That day I met you at the cemetery, I felt a strange connection to you. And that was the connection of aura. And your answers to my questions prove it even further. Those nosebleeds and the strange static noise was your aura activating. And the number you saw on the paper was something only people with aura can see. And your strange ability of anticipation is something only someone with aura can own."

"So... Do you have it too?" He nods.

"Dante and I can teach you the arts of aura."

"This is just so sudden... I would have never guessed it."

He comments ,"Well, there is something we have to do before we start. You see humans with aura are a lot more different than pokemon with aura. Unlike pokemon, humans are able to imbue our type into aura."

I respond ,"Wait... Did you just say 'type'?"

He nods ,"Yep. But it's another thing that only people with aura have. So now comes the next step. To find out what type you will be focusing on we have to appraise you. That means we will have to connect our auras. Which you have no idea on how to do. But it's simple. So are you taking this all in? Does your mind need to take a second to grasp this subject?"

I reassuringly nod ,"Yeah I think I understand it. It's just... I always thought only certain pokemon had this. But now apparently some people do too."

"I know... I thought the same thing too. That is until Dante here noticed it in me. Anyways, it's time to teach you how to aura connect. It's really easy. All you have to do is focus on one emotion and nothing else. Set your mind completely on that emotion."

Dante finally spoke ,"Here's a helpful tip... What makes you want to do this the most? What emotion got you here in the first place? Set your mind to that emotion."

 **Well what got me here wasn't exactly an emotion... What got me here was the death of Anna. But in a way I guess it is an emotion. What got me here was the yearning for revenge.** I then start to focus on my soul purpose of joining Ryder. Revenge. I empty my mind of anything else. And after a couple minutes I couldn't feel anything else. I open my eyes just to see complete darkness. I couldn't even see my hand in front of me. And then a setting is displayed in front of me. It was terrifying. There were disemboweled bodies everywhere I looked. All of had robes with a strange symbol on them. And then I saw my hands. They were covered in blood. Not my own though. it looked like a scene straight from a horror movie. And then that's when I woke up.

"Okay..." Ryder says as he stands up and so does Dante. "Zane. You will be training to master yourself in the arts of darkness. You will be mostly using dark type moves."

"I'm a dark type huh?" Ryder smirks.

"Well now that we have that all out of the way, time to do the fun stuff!" I didn't exactly like how he said this. **Something tells me, I'm headed straight to a hell of a time.**

* * *

 **Wow... That was eventful... Especially that dream Ruby had ;) . And Zane is a dark type apparently... And also has aura. Sounds bad ass if you ask me. And why is Zane being associated with so much death? Well your just gonna have to find out for yourselves. So thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't already please follow and favorite the story. I appreciate it very much. And please leave a review. And also, go to PBM's account and read the sister story 'Torn'. he really needs your support. His writing skills are so underrated and need recognition. So please, read 'Torn'.**

 **Here's a link to PBM's story 'Torn':  
** s/12559907/1/Torn **  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Traumatizing

**Welcome to chapter 11! Special thanks to Mojavekoopa for reading this since the very beginning! I really appreciate your loyalty! Last chapter Zane starts his training with Ryder. So, Zane has the ability of aura and he also possesses the dark type. You're probably thinking to yourself that this sounds way too crazy, but just hear me out... I know this story is going to be good. And without this, it's not the same. So just leave it alone for now. Eventually, I know you're gonna warm up to it. My co-writer and I have so many ideas in mind for this, that it's almost overwhelming. We're constantly thinking of ideas, so I promise there is no shortage of unique content.** **S** **o without further ado, I present to you chapter 11 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Life is infinitely stranger than anything the mind could invent." -Arthur Conan Doyle

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 11: Traumatizing

(Zane's POV)

 _(The Cabin)_

[11:26 am]

Me, Dante, and Ryder all walk out of the cabin and headed towards a field of grass. It looked like it was meant for battle, as there were various patches of burnt grass. We continued walking until we heard a woman's voice.

"Wait! What about me?" I looked around the area and saw Mia walking towards us, with her claws to her hips.

I was baffled, thinking I was going crazy ,"Hang on... I just heard a woman... Where is she?" Ryder and Mia just chuckled.

Ryder replied ,"Well, I suppose I should properly introduce you... Zane, this is Mia." Ryder winks at Mia. **Am I missing something here?** It didn't change the fact that I was hearing things.

"Hello there, Zane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mia gave me her right claw so that I could shake it. **Wait, did Mia just speak?**

I stuttered ,"You... You're talking... And, I can..." **But How?**

Ryder comments ,"Well, looks like the first step is already bearing results..." I look at Ryder, then at Mia.

Mia walks up to Ryder, puts both of her claws behind his neck and kisses him passionately for ten awkward seconds. After they release Ryder smirks at her. Dante cleared his throat and I just looked off into space rubbing my left arm with my right hand.

"I can tell this is awkward, so let's clear the air a bit. I promised Mia that I'd train her in hand-to-hand combat, so I guess we should start there." Ryder spoke up and at the same time, Dante and I looked at Ryder and Mia.

Dante responded ,"Sounds like a plan... Maybe Zane will find more uses for aura..." He then reached a fairly sized tree and sat on one of the branches crisscrossed and closed his eyes.

I looked at Dante then at Ryder ,"So who's going to train me..?" Ryder sighs contently.

"Me... Dante's going to be keeping an eye on the field... If anything seems off, he'll notify me. Isn't that right, Dante?" Ryder asked Dante. Dante just shrugged it off like it didn't matter.

Mia replied,"Also, don't be scared to ask for some help... I've seen a few things Ryder can do, so I think I have an idea as to what his style is." I nodded.

Ryder continues ,"Alright... Let's begin... This training is simple. Use any fighting techniques to land a hit on me... But, be tactical... Learn from your mistakes, while trying to anticipate what I'm going to do... Also, try using any techniques I use, so you get a feel what you're up against." Mia and I nod. I entered a boxing pose and Mia did something similar but I wasn't sure what its name was. Jett used to give me lessons back in the day. Ryder then enters a stance I definitely don't know of and Mia backs away. I mimicked her and backed away as well.

"Well... Shall we begin?" Ryder asks as he switches to a Judo stance. **Okay, I'm going to go hide as Mia distracts him. And then strike from behind.** I ran for cover in some small trees and shrubs. And I watch as Mia advances, so I continue through the shrubbery as quietly as possible. Something was up though. He just stood there not making any moves. So before things got too suspicious, I attack with his back turned towards me.

But then Mia yells out ,"Zane, wait!" It was too late to turn back so as fast as I could I aim at him with a left haymaker. Ryder ducks my attack then sweeps 360 degrees, making me fail my attack and also making me fall to my side. He then dashed towards Mia with full speed priming a right hook. But as Mia tries to block the move he turns it into a grab. He grabs her right shoulder with his left hand, spun her around, and knocked her down with a swift left kick to her right charlie horse. She then rolled out avoiding any other attack he might use. He looked back towards me. He faces me and gets into the same judo stance.

"Don't think that trick of yours is gonna work again," I say as I lightly jog over to him. **I'm going to use that trick I did back in Lumiose City. I was always wondering what I did but never bothered to ask. But now I know exactly what happened...** I focused on what I wanted to do. I was about to strike Ryder, but then I use my little ace up the sleeve. As he anticipates my attack... I teleport behind him. **Yes! I can't believe it worked!**

I tell Mia as Ryder's back was still turned ,"Now!" Mia then grabs both of his shoulders and jerks him to the ground. That is until he uses the momentum to create a handstand and manages to windmill kick both me and Mia. I try to block the attack with my arms, but I was still knocked back. But Mia was barely phased. She then used her right claw to chop at his left leg, but Ryder easily dodges it. He repositioned himself and re-entered the same judo stance once more.

Mia then asks ,"Zane, we'll never win if we take the first strike... We have to force him to attack us... Any ideas?" I scratched my head trying to think of a foolproof plan.

I had an idea ,"Let's try to choke him out... Use flamethrower behind him!" I say to Mia, but she then paused.

"Didn't Ryder say we could only use techniques?" She asks

Then Ryder interrupts us ,"I did say that, but you're not attacking me with the move... That's what we call a loophole." I ready myself.

Dante finally spoke ,"Very well done, Zane... Now, Let's see how this plays out. Zane, try focusing on each strike as if it were a different entity..." His eyes were still closed though. I didn't exactly understand what he was droning on about, but I tried to understand to the best of my ability. Mia, after patiently waiting, then jumps high into the air and used flamethrower behind Ryder creating a wall of fire.

"Guess I can't run away from this one..." He inched closer to the flames. **Maybe if I teleport and use my aura to strike him down I might get the hit.**

I then focus on directing the aura towards my fist. And just as I pictured it, it worked. My hand was glowing midnight blue. "Alright... Let's see what you've got!" I yelled at Ryder as I engage him with a right hook. I then teleported in front of him, but then he moved out of the way so quickly I couldn't even see his body anymore. It wasn't teleport because I saw a blur. he then drop kicks me in the chest. I try my hardest to block it with my left arm but it still hurt like hell. After trying to get up from the kick he collapses on the ground coughing up small traces of blood.

"Fuck... I knew that was a bad idea..." He muttered under his breath, then wiped his lips, and stood up. He was holding his stomach slightly.

I comment ,"Had enough?" And then Mia approached him and stood by his side. He cracks his neck and then uses the same move he used to avoid my attack. And before I could blink I was on the ground. I could feel a sharp pain in my back. It felt like he had elbowed me in the back with lightning-fast speeds.

"Oowww... Looks like you win Ryder... Ryder?" Mia moaned in pain. I look to see Ryder on all fours, gasping for air.

"Onii-chan!" I heard a voice in the distance.

"What the hell," I said in confusion while I looked in the direction of the source. A shiny salazzle was running towards us and flipped Ryder onto his back. She then gets on top of him and gives him mouth to mouth CPR. She was also spewing out some kind of pinkish gas.

"Umm... Who are you?" She just ignored me.

After she saw that Ryder was breathing again she ran off. But then I saw Dante follow her. It was kind of creepy.

"Where's Venus..?" He asks as he lays there. He then holds up his hands for Mia and me to bring him up.

I reply ,"That's her name..? She's in the house... One question... How is a salazzle all the way out here?" He sighs.

"She was rescued by my father back when she was a salandit. Then she, along with Dante, became like my family... C'mon, the least I can do is introduce you to her... She did save me from permanent brain damage after all..." Ryder finishes as he rubs his head.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(The Cabin)_

[11:59 am]

I laid on the couch patiently waiting for Zane to finish his training for the day. **Maybe some days I'm going to watch Zane train. It's going to get boring fast if this is how it is. But I guess I should get to know everyone in the house. Or maybe I can do similar training to Zane's.** I glanced at my pokeball sitting still on a small table with a lamp on top. I grabbed the ball and started to examine it. **Yesterday, before Zane returned me here, Ryder called me Zane's 'mate'. I wonder how he feels about this... I know for a fact this is something that humans don't call each other. But I don't mind at all. To be honest, I actually prefer it. I hope he does too.** I continued to fiddle with the ball. The design wasn't that intricate.

That's when I hear the door slam open. It was Dante but someone else was with him. And that's when I noticed something I will never be able to unsee for as long as I live. Dante was fully erect and a salazzle was jerking it while they made out. They quickly advance to where I was. And before I could process anything Dante shoves me off the couch.

"W-wait! What are you-" But before I could say anything else, they went to town on each other like a couple of bunnelby on mating season. The image was burnt into my mind forever. **This isn't real, is it?**

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Outside the Cabin)_

[12:04 pm]

"What was that weird purple-ish puff of smog that she secreted?" Mia asked. Ryder just smirked.

Ryder replied ,"that was a special pheromone that only salandit and salazzle can secrete... Word to the wise, do NOT breathe it in... I've got a sick feeling in the back of my head, telling me that it won't be the last time we'll see that... wait... Ruby's in the house..." I got a little worried from this statement.

"Ryder... Exactly what do those pheromones do to pokemon..?" I ask in fear.

"To Ruby... Nothing... to you, however..." He trailed off, but I wasn't grasping the concept.

I ask ,"What the hell does that even mean?" Mia gave him a stern look, as we alk towards the house. Midway Ryder mutters to him self but I couldn't understand.

Mia comments ,"What is it, Ryder?" he sighed.

"If Dante's in the house... and he breathes in Venus' pheromones... There's no telling how horny that bastard's gonna get... For some reason, aura-sensitive pokemon, psychic types included, are doubly affected by those pheromones... So, we better hurry..." He trailed off once more. We then start to jog the rest of the way, with Ryder barely able to keep up.

"Ryder... What happens if I inhale the fumes?" I ask.

He answers ,"If you, or any male, period, inhale the fumes... It's a clusterfuck of side effects... First, your sperm counts literally sky-rockets, then you'll feel incredibly horny, followed by ultra sensitivity to touch... Then there's a burning sensation in your loins that will only be relieved by shooting a few rounds if you catch my meaning... But, jerking it isn't going to be enough... Let's just pray it's Venus and Ruby in the house right now..." We all stop when we reach the door. Then I start to panic inside and push Ryder out of the way to fling the door open. And when I opened the door I could barely believe what I saw. I thought my nose was going to bleed.

Presented in front of me was the same shiny salazzle getting absolutely plowed by Dante. His pupils now vaguely heart-shaped. Hades was passed out cold. Pheromones were swirling around the two. Ruby on the other hand was was at the corner of the living room, rocking back and forth under a small but tall table. Repeating gibberish non-sense. Mia was trying her hardest not to laugh as hard as she could. Ryder approaches the mind-numbing scene and taps Dante on the left shoulder.

"Huh..? Oh, Ryder, you want in on thi-" He was immediately cut off by a jab to the throat. He then passed out. Ryder then tosses him aside then grabs Venus by her left arm, dragging her outside.

"Ryder... That was so f-fucking funny..." Mia spoke as he walked by her. I then ran over to comfort Ruby.

I hear Ryder yell at Venus ,"You and I are gonna have a friendly talk on why you don't PORK your FUCKING BROTHER!"

I pick Ruby up bridal style and hug her, telling her stuff like ,"Your fine." or "I'm here, your safe."

She was still traumatized from what just happened. So I continue to try and comfort her from this 'incident'. After about five minutes of this, I sit her down on a chair and saw that Dante wasn't unconscious anymore. With a fire in my eyes, I walk over to him. Mia was still laughing her ass off. He was sitting crisscrossed and looked like he had just been neutered. He was so dumb founded he couldn't even understand my words.

"I swear to Arceus, you fucking idiot!" I yell at him but I get no response. He just stared at the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yet again he just stares at the floor and mumbles ,"I... Uh... Uh... I... Mu..."

"Dude, I'm about to shove my foot so far up your ass that it comes out of your mouth." As I chew him out Ryder then comes back in.

Mia asks as she wipes away her tears of laughter ,"Ryder... Where's Venus? Did you kick her out or something?" But then she sounded kind of worried.

He replied ,"I did... a couple of years ago, actually... My mother kicked her out, but she stayed for some reason... We've got to talk to her... I don't think she'll leave us alone until we do..." Mia nodded silently. They headed to their room, upstairs. I went back over to Ruby to hug her and comfort her some more.

 **I hope it's not like this literally everyday...**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter I really appreciate everyone for taking their precious time out of your day to read this shit show. I really do appreciate it. Now If you can't tell I'm half asleep so I'm going to catch some Z's. But before I do, please if you haven't already... Follow or... Favorite. And please review this chapter. I really love your support either if it's criticizing my writing or complimenting it. So please, review. And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it. Good night. And no... I'm not going to tell you how long I stayed up for this one... It's not worth complaining anymore.**

 **Heres the link to 'Torn'. And yes I noticed that it only does half of the link. I have no idea why, nor do I care.  
** s/12559907/1/Torn **  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Beliefs

**Welcome to chapter 12! Special thanks to .18 for reading this fan fiction since the very beginning. Your loyalty is what has kept me going all this time... Thank you. So last chapter Zane fights Ryder for the first time along with Mia. And then meets Venus the salazzle and after that, things just go downhill. So in this chapter, something really special is gonna happen. It has to do with how Zane views Ruby. No... They aren't having sex so just go ahead and put it away...** **S** **o without further ado, I present to you chapter 12 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"You don't have to accept the things you are not okay with." -Unknown

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 12: Beliefs

(Zane POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[6:08 pm]

After the incident that Ruby had to endure I got to watch as Dante _and_ Venus get chewed out by Beatrice. As If I hadn't done that enough to Dante. Beatrice even made them clean the couch which was really awkward for them. But to be fair, it wasn't all his fault. It was more like Venus's fault. But at the time, I was just too pissed off to notice. Ruby was still trying to recovering from this traumatizing event.

I was wandering the house visiting the rooms that haven't been in. There was a training room next to the meditation room. It was built like a gym with weights, benches used for bench pressing, and there were a few treadmills and other exercise machines. A part of the room was sectioned off with a glass wall and door. From the looks of it, it looked like a room where you train your fighting skills. I could tell because there were mats padding the floor. The cabin had two floors and an attic that wasn't storing much. Outside there was a shed behind the cabin. Nothing about it was interesting though. It kind of reminded me of the shed back home. **Home...** I pondered on the word. **Maybe one day... I'll go back.**

I return back to the cabin. As I walk in Beatrice, Ryder's mother, asks me ,"Hey Zane, I'm cooking dinner for everyone. How would you like your steak?"

I was intrigued ,"You can cook?" I ask in curiosity.

She replied ,"Of course I can... What kind of mother would I be if I couldn't?"

I felt stupid for questioning her. So then I answer her question ,"Well, in that case, Medium, please." She smiles and walks off into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I sat next Ruby on the couch. But it wasn't the same one that Dante and Venus had their little 'moment' on, mind you. She was looking off into space until I sat down. She then scooted over to where I was and laid her head on my lap. She giggled as I stroked her soft ears.

"Zane..." She says my name.

I answer her ,"Yes, pumpkin." She smiled at the nickname.

"I've been thinking... Do you think of me as your mate?" To be honest, I was a little surprised by this question.

I responded ,"Well, I've actually been thinking the same thing too. And to be perfectly truthful, I do... But That's not the only thing I think of you as... You're my everything. You're my only purpose in life now." This statement made her blush a little. So I made it worse by ducking my head down to lovingly kiss her.

 **What did I do to have such an adorable and loving... mate.**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

[6:42 pm]

Me, Zane, Ryder, Mia, and Beatrice were all sitting at the dining room table enjoying the meal that Beatrice had prepared for us. And Dante and Venus were awkwardly sitting on at the kitchen counter looking in opposite directions. We all ate in silence until Beatrice spoke up.

"So, Zane... Would it... be okay if you could tell us why you joined Ryder?" I look at her with slight disgust.

I reply ,"I don't think that Zane doesn't really want-"

"No, it's okay Ruby... They deserve to know..." Zane had cut me off.

"Well, okay." I relaxed a little bit.

He started ,"Well, it's a long story... But I guess I'll try to explain it as best as I can..." He continued ,"It all started when my sister was sixteen... She had come home early from her pokemon journey through Kalos. All she told me was that she had 'complications' with her pokemon so she had to quit early and come home... Two years later, I start my own journey with Ruby. Ruby wasn't even meant to be my starter, but that's a different story for another time... Anyways, I spent two months wandering the region, seeing different places, discovering many unique and different pokemon. And at the same time, a feeling was growing inside of me. It grew to the point where I just couldn't ignore it anymore. That feeling was my love for Ruby." At this point, everyone was listening to Zane. Even Dante and Venus were tuning into the story. Zane paused to look at me and then continued ,"I just couldn't help myself but think about everything about her. So I just had to accept the fact that I was in love with her. But I took into consideration of what people would think of me. I thought that if I didn't keep it a secret, everyone would hate me and criticize me..." After he said this I lean in to hug him and comfort him.

Beatrice asks ,"But what does that have to do with joining Ryder?"

Zane Replied ,"Well, I'm about to get to that..." He continued his speech ,"December 22... That was the day Ruby and I confessed our undying love for each other. So I told myself that I had to tell my family. I couldn't keep this a secret from them forever." He awkwardly pauses again thinking about his next words. "So I go back home to break the news to my family. And surprise, surprise... My sister, Annabelle, went through the exact same thing I did. She had fallen in love with her pokemon just like I had with Ruby... But the only difference between me and her was that she abandoned her love. Apparently, there were rumors of an organization that executed people who weren't like the majority. People who were gay, transgender, or... In love with a pokemon. It didn't matter, if you weren't normal, it was a death sentence. So she got scared and selfish so she left him. She explained to me that these were those 'complications' she had. In the end, they didn't care who I was in love with. They had just accepted me for who I was. So we spend Christmas Eve as a whole, loving family. After Christmas, I set off for another adventure to spend with Ruby." A tear was forming in his eye as he explained this dark event. "Two... Days later... after Christmas Eve... I got a call from my mother..." He was slightly sobbing, but he tried so hard to fight back against it. "She had told me the worst news I would ever receive in my whole life. My idol... the person who I had looked up to... the most caring sister in the whole wide world... the sister that meant so much to me... was murdered..." He was crying and sobbing over his lap now ,"They tortured and raped her." He was clenching his fists in anger. "They had killed the person that inspired me my entire life. So I wanted to avenge her. But I wanted more than that. I wanted to make The Saviors beg for mercy and forgiveness as I slowly kill them off. And I joined Ryder so that I can protect Ruby from anyone that ever wants to harm her. To bring anyone who is stupid enough to deprive me of my choice in love, to their knees." He finished his story with a scary look in his eyes. I was holding onto his left hand and wrapped myself around him for comfort.

Beatrice looked concerned ,"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He kept himself silent and collected himself. We then spent the rest of dinner awkwardly and silently eating.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

[7:12 pm]

After we finished eating I made my way over to the new couch Ruby and I was going to sleep on. Even though Dante and Venus had cleaned the other one, I did not dare sit in it. I might give it a few more weeks until _I_ can accept it. But, as I walk over to the couch I suddenly trip on something. I looked below my feet to see Ruby's pokeball. I pick it up and stared at it. I began to contemplate. **I hate this... Cage...** Then it came to me. Remembering what I had told Ruby before dinner. **This has to go... I have to end this contract.**

Ryder marched into the room ,"Hey Zane! Hope you're ready for tomorrow... You're gonna be training with Dante to master your aura... Uh, are you okay."

Instead of answering, I ignored him and then exited out the front door with the ball in hand. I'm pretty sure I heard him say ,"Shit..." As I left the Cabin.

I made my way around the house to the shed looking for something specific. Something that is capable of destroying a pokeball. I was only ten feet away from the shed when I hear Ryder's voice.

"Wait a second Zane... You're not about to do what I think you're about to do, are you?" He asks slightly concerned.

I stopped and turned around to see Ruby right next to him. "Listen, I have to do this... You won't understand why..."

He jogs over to me. He then replies ,"Maybe... But I can at least try to change your mind... Look, I know... it's hard to accept this... I went through the same thing. But if you don't accept reality, I promise it's gonna come back to bite you in the ass... So please just think about what you're doing..."

I think about his statement for a good ten seconds. "Ryder..." I trailed off, clenching the ball in my hand in anger.

"I'm not doing this for my own sake... I'm doing it to end this slavery... It doesn't matter how you look at it; It's clearly slavery. I want to free her of these... hindering shackles." I continue ,"You and I have different beliefs and views in this world. And you don't see Ruby the way I see her. So please let me do this to relieve this lingering annoyance." I wait for his response.

He smirks at my statement and then says ,"Well, I guess I can't stop you then. You are your own person... And the sledgehammer is to the right of the doorway when you walk in..."

I smiled at his remark and replied ,"Thank you for understanding..." I then walked over to the shed door. I grab the handle and twist it to open the door... only to find that it's locked. "Dammit!"

Ryder then laughs his ass off like someone just told him the funniest joke in the world. "You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?"

I wasn't going to give up here. I then step back a little and prepare myself.

He looks at me confused ,"Wait, you're not gonna-" I cut him off by slamming my shoulder into the wooden door. I was successful.

"Oh okay, you are gonna do that... damn." And just as he said, the sledgehammer was on the right. I quickly grab it and walked out.

Ryder added ,"Well, I really can't change your mind at this point... Just hurry up and do it." I set the pokeball on the ground and lined up the hit. And then with all of my force, I slam the pokeball with the hammer. The top had a major bend and I was surprised it didn't shatter on the first strike. So I line it up again and repeat. Pieces then went flying off this time. The two halves of the ball were now separated and the button was flung five feet away. It was done. **I no longer have ownership of Ruby.** I thought to myself. I set the hammer down and get on my knees to gather the pieces into one pile. Ruby walks over to where I was and gets on her knees too. Well, at least her equivalent of knees that is. She then hugs me and whispers into my ear

She then hugs me and whispers into my ear ,"Thank you." She then kisses me on my cheek.

Ryder smiles at this touching moment but then replies ,"Well that's great and all, but... Looks like you have a door to repair tomorrow."

I moan in sorrow ,"Awwww... Why did you have to go and ruin the mood?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Everyone's support is much appreciated. You giving your time out of your day means so much to me. I can't physically express my gratefulness for how long some of you have been reading. Please if you haven't already, follow or favorite. And please review this chapter. I really love your support, either if it's criticizing my writing or complimenting it. So please, review. And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that good ol' half link for you guys to go and see PBM's work...  
** s/12559907/1/Torn **  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Advice

**Welcome to chapter 13! Special thanks to supertyranitar for not only following but favoriting this fan fiction. I hope you enjoy all the content that has yet to be written. Anyways... I'm very sorry for the long hold up... You see, high school started last week, and it hit me like a freight train. So now that this factor is interfering, I'm afraid chapter production will be slowed down immensely. And if some of you reading this are still in high school or whatever you're in as well, I advise not distracting your self with this... Instead, read this every weekend. And again sorry for the inconvenience for those of you who are NOT in high school. Now, this is a warning... This chapter has a secret. And it's an obvious secret when you see it, so it's not really a secret, is it? But I guess I'm calling it a secret because it's really important, and I absolutely can not spoil it. All I can say is you better buckle up. And you can't say I didn't warn you. My co-writer and I have been talking about it for awhile now, and I'm a little scared you guys aren't going to enjoy it... But we will have to see how you guys react.** **S** **o without further ado, I present to you chapter 13 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"If it is important enough to you, you will find a way. If it is not, you will find an excuse." -Unknown

 **Kind of a random quote... Didn't really plan it out.**

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 13: Advice

December 30

(Zane's POV)

 _(Dream)_

My eyes open to see a peaceful pond. It was lightly raining, creating a tranquil white noise. I close my eyes while I inhale the scent of morning dew. I open them to observe goldeen and magikarp swim freely in the pond, without a care in the world. There was a canopy of trees shielding the rain from me, and I was sitting with my legs crisscrossed. I could hear thunder in the clouds as the rain continued to fall and land on various leaves, making a splashing noise. Fletchlings were happily chirping their songs. There was also a blanket under me. It was a soft red fleece blanket. I then decided to lay down and close my eyes, imagining this was real. I then heard a female voice clear her throat.

"Ahem."

I sat up quickly and opened my eyes to see someone I would have never thought I'd ever see again. Annabelle was sitting next to me. I was stupid to not notice her right next to me. I sat there in awe thinking **There's... No way.** But it was her. Black hair, gray eyes, and same relaxing smile. Our mom had always called us cookie cutter kids, because of how much Annabelle and I were similar in appearance.

She then spoke up ,"Isn't this relaxing?" She stared off into the distance. After a pause, she continued ,"Remember when Mom and Dad took us on all those camping trips through the region? I wish we could do that again. I wish we could just start all over again. Repeat history. And stay in a constant three-year loop, reliving all those happy moments again. All those nights all four of us would sleep in one tent. All those mornings we spent cooking our own breakfast on open fire. All those days we spent observing the world around us and taking it all in... Sometimes, I wish I could've appreciated those moments I spent with you, Mom, and Dad. I feel like I was arrogant and not grateful. I feel like... I couldn't even begin to dream how good I had it. That is until it was all taken away from me, in an instant. Remember that Zane... Remember that you NEVER know what you have until you lose it." She sat there reminiscing about the childhood we spent together with our parents. All the while I was tearing up. Hearing my sister's voice again made me relive all that pain of loss.

"A-A... Anna..." I stuttered out. I could barely speak. Seeing my sister in person again was nearly too much for my soul to handle. A tear slid down my face. She then wiped it away. I looked up to see her smiling.

"Zane. Promise me that you will get over it... Promise that you will accept death?"

Another tear slid down my face ,"No... I may be able to accept death... but I will never accept the way you died."

She chuckled ,"I guess you got me there."

My heart felt like it was in a meat grinder. I was on the verge of bawling my eyes out. I was trying my damnedest to hold back.

She got closer to me and embraced me in a hug. her head was resting on my chest. This made my condition worse I gritted my teeth trying not to cry. My eyes were starting water more and more until I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were streaming down my face. She then noticed and backed away a little bit. She stared off into the sky again.

"Zane... You know the water cycle right? Water is evaporated and turns into clouds. Then it rains again and all the water eventually returns to the ocean and it repeats... Well, Life is a lot like the water cycle. Life is born, life lives, and life dies. And maybe life returns. So please, let life return, and move on. Okay?" She got up and kissed my forehead. She then reached into her pocket to retrieve a small torn banner with some sort of symbol on it. The banner itself was forest green. The symbol embroidered on the banner was a golden-winged shield with two swords intersecting behind it. There were four stars above it and a phrase was below it.

I read it out loud ,"Because they bleed, we protect..." I continued ,"Anna... What... is this..."

She then started to slowly walk out into the rain.

"Wait, where are you going?" She looked back at me and giggled with a smile.

"To let life take its course." She continued walking.

"No... Wait... Don't leave me forever." I was now sobbing with my words.

"Zane. It pains me to see you like this. I'm sorry it had to be this way. But just know that there is hope for people like you and me. Defend the rights... Go to The Heiwa Regime... Give them hope." Her words echoed in my head as she disappeared in the rain.

"Wait... Don't leave..." It was too late though, she was already gone.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[10:12 am]

I slowly opened my eyes and awoke in Zane's loving arms. Last night, Zane had done something he will never be able to return from. He destroyed my pokeball, setting me completely free. He no longer owns me. I thought to myself **He said he did it to end the 'slavery'. I never really thought about it in this perspective. But it does make a lot of sense.** I snuggled closer to Zane, enjoying his body heat.

He woke up after a few minutes. We stare into each other's eyes, admiringly. He then spoke.

"Loving you is like breathing, I just can't stop." I giggled at his statement.

"When did you come up with that one?" I replied. He smiled as he continued to stare deeply into my eyes. I started to play with his hair just like every morning. I ran my paws through his soft, pitch black hair. He chuckled.

"Why do you always do that?" He wondered out loud. I smiled and responded.

I smiled and responded ,"I don't know... I guess I just really like your hair." I giggled.

He complimented me again ,"You're so cute when you laugh." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I get it... I'm perfect."

He commented ,"No, you're more than perfect." I blushed at his statement. **He cares about me so much.**

 **Should I talk to him about it now?** I pondered, **What if he isn't comfortable enough for that yet.**

He stated ,"Well, let's get some breakfast." He got up and then walked towards the kitchen. I followed a moment later.

When I got to the kitchen I notice Zane was holding a note. He read it out loud ,"Hi, it's Ryder... I just wrote this note for one reason. That reason being I still refuse to wake you up early... You either learn to do that yourself, or I will shoot my SAA right next to whichever eardrum of yours is visible to me at the time I finally work up the courage to do so, which won't take TOO long... Anyways, Dante's training session begins at 13:00, in the training room, in the glass room, so I expect you to be there. I'll be there too as an observer, so don't delay... Also, the food's in top cabinet... I recommend the honeyed dates, they are simply divine for dark types, or so I've heard... I can't personally stand them, but they do have a very high antioxidant count. I also wanna say that I'll be busy making preparations for tomorrow since the new year is just around the corner... If I don't see you after your session, then happy early new year.  
PS: "An empty mind makes things difficult... An open mind clears all available paths..."

"Honeyed dates, huh?" Zane stated. He then looked up to see a jar of caramel brown dates on the top cabinet. He strolled over to the cabinet and reached the jar. He grabs it and places it on the counter. He opens the jar and the smell of honey wafts out. He grabs one and examines it.

"Well, you only live once." He chuckled as he takes a bite. He looked surprised. "Wow... These are good. I bet they have a lot of sugar though, even if they do have a lot of antioxidants." He then ate the rest of the date and took out another. After he was finished he gives me one ,"Try one." He closes the jar with the lid and places it back where it stood. And smelled it. All I could smell, though, was the sweet scent of honey. I took a bite but wasn't as amused as Zane was

"They're okay, I guess" I commented. He just shrugged and sat in one of the seats at the counter.

He spoke ,"Well I guess we have a lot of downtime. Dante's session starts in thirteen hundred hours."

I remembered that phrase and then asked Zane ,"What exactly does that mean?"

He glanced at me and explained the mysterious phrase ,"Thirteen hundred hours? It's military time. They use this instead of having to say p.m. or a.m. Since there are twenty-four hours in a day, it's easy to tell what the actual time is. So since Dante's session is in thirteen hundred hours, then I know that I need to show up at 1:00 pm."

I then figured it all out ,"Oh, I get it now. So when you say something below twelve hundred hours then you know it's a.m. And when you say something above twelve hundred hours you know it's p.m."

He smirked and replied ,"Exactly."

"Well, I guess you really do learn something new every day," I added ,"So since Dante's session doesn't start 'till 1:00 I'm gonna take a shower. I want to watch you train."

"Okay, do you know where it is?" Zane asked. I nodded putting him at ease.

I left the blue scarf and then made my way to the bathroom. I walked in and noticed there was a shelf with all different kinds of shampoos and soaps for pokemon and people. Luckily and conveniently, I found the soap that I always used. Color Vibrancy Intensive Shampoo from Fl'Oreal. In the shower, there were two knobs. One knob was for hot water and the other was for cold water. I turned both knobs to fit my temperature requirement. Making the temperature slightly above average. It was just warm enough, but not piping hot. Although I'm a fire type, I prefer to not bathe in water extremely hot, but still warm.

I stepped in and closed the blurry-gray glass door. I closed my eyes letting the water glide down my entire body. After about thirty seconds my entire body was wet with water dripping from my fur skirt and traveling down my legs. I stood there for a moment enjoying the sensation of the warm water. I then opened the door to get the soap I had chosen, but when I opened the door, Zane was in front of me. I was a just a little surprised to see him.

"Hey... I was just checking to see if everything was okay." He was blushing and he looked like someone had paralyzed him where he stood. Not once did his eyes go any further than my eye level. He added ,"Do you... need... help... bathing?"

His last statement confused me ,"No, I'm fine... I'm not your little fennekin anymore..." He chuckled

"Yeah... I guess so..." An awkward silence followed. He continued to stand there as still as possible. And he continued to stare into my eyes.

"Umm... Are you okay?" I ask him and he nodded. **Oh, now I know what's going on here...** I thought to myself while I schemed a plan.

"You know what, there is something you can help me with. Can you hand that red bottle of soap? I can't reach it from here." I told him as I pointed to the soap.

He replied ,"Uh... Sure thing." He then reaches for it and hands it over to me. I squeezed some liquid soap out onto my paw and then, without closing the glass door, I turned around bent over to apply the soap to my legs first after about tens seconds I stood back up and turned my head to see Zane furiously blushing and had a nosebleed. I hysterically laugh at his embarrassment. His face was completely flushed from looking at my... privates. The small stream of blood traveled down his face. And then he just turned around, opened the door, and then left closing the door.

I then heard him tell himself behind the door ,"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Of course, it was muffled by the door. **I guess I'll talk to him tonight.**

I finished showering and then dried off with a towel. **I wonder how he will react.**

* * *

(Zane's POV)

[12:58 pm]

I walked down the hall to start my training with Dante. Ruby followed me as I made my way to the training room. It was a little awkward for me after what had happened in the bathroom. But I tried my best to ignore it. Then I saw Dante turn the corner heading towards the same door I was.

"Morning Dante..." I say as our paths collide.

"Good morning Zane. I hope you're ready for today. It's gonna be a little tough." he commented

I smiled with determination ,"Of course I'm ready."

He added ,"I couldn't help but notice that you have already taught yourself a few moves including one of your signature."

I look at him in confusion ,"My signature?"

"Yes. Humans with aura have something similar to what most pokemon have... A signature move. But Humans have the ability to have two while pokemon are limited to one. Humans with aura also have an ability, but we'll get to that shortly." He explained.

"Wow... There's so much to learn about the power of aura."

He smiled and nodded ,"Yep. But you'll master it in due time."

We open the door to the training room to see Ryder, Mia, and Venus training on various things.

Ryder was the first to notice so he waved at me and then finished his sparring with a punching bag.

"Look who's finally awake!" Dante exclaims as if we weren't talking just a moment ago. I look at him in annoyance while Ruby just giggles.

"Well, I'd order you to begin, but you already read the note I left you..." Ryder said as I walked towards him.

"Is this the last step?" I was a little anxious. He sighed and then smirked

"Patience, Zane... Before you know it, you'll be just as able, if not more, to take on other pokemon in battle." Dante said trying to sound enthusiastic. I perked up after hearing this. But these sessions were already starting to get on my nerves.

Ruby commented ,"Where will we be?" Ryder then faced her.

He replied ,"Well you can stay next to my girls on the other side of the wall. This session is somewhat dangerous, so I'm telling you as a precaution. Mia, Venus... Refrain from any lewd comments, please." Mia chuckled , but Venus blushed and smiled nervously. Ruby walked up to their spot at the wall, and Ryder sat in the left corner near the door.

"Alright, first lesson: Aura shift... The basis of this equals to forming a weapon, any weapon, out of aura. Requires a calm mind, yet focus on exactly what you want... like so..." Dante explained as he held both his arms out and formed two blue shining blades, each one glowing with aura. He then dissipated them and waited for me to try it out. My first attempt, I couldn't even see what I made before it dissipated into thin air.

"Once you create the weapon you need to focus on it." Dante explained. So I then try again but all I was able to muster up was a tiny shiv.

We then went over several tactics like how to clear your mind, focusing aura on a strike, healing, and hiding.

After what had seemed like three hours of this I was getting more and more tired. Ryder, Mia, and Venus had left the room, leaving me, Ruby, and Dante alone. We then quickly finished the session and made our way to the living room. That is until we all heard the sound of a piano coming from the roof.

"Huh? Is that the piano in the attic?" Dante says as he looks at the stairs and then proceeds up. Ruby and I look at each other in confusion. But we both shrug it off and follow Dante.

We eventually made it to the attic. There was a door sectioning off the stairs and the room, so Dante opens it. It opens to reveal Ryder playing the piano. Mia and Venus were listening to the fine tune emitting from the instrument. Then Beatrice and Hades arrive shortly after us. He finished the song and then turned around to see all of us inside the tiny room.

Ruby spoke first ,"Where did you learn to play like that?" Beatrice walked over to Ryder and placed her left hand on his right shoulder. He smiled at her and then started to play another song (Remember Me [Thomas Bergerson]). A bright blue cloud of smoke started to engulf the room.

I looked around to see that we weren't in the attic anymore. We were all dressed nicely in Tuxes and dresses. I continued to observe our surroundings to see we were in a huge cathedral. We looked like we were all in someone's wedding. Then I saw an umbreon. I could tell she was female when I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a white braid and bow with a few yellow laces around her body. She walked up to Ryder and sat at his side.

"So, what's the surprise?" She asks him.

"I'll show you..." He said, as he begins hitting the keys to the song... It started slow, yet had a very elegant pace. He continued to play.

"Who is she?" I heard Ruby whispering to me.

The small organ that was in front of the piano began to harmonize with the notes. Ryder simply smiled. The chorus started chanting. It felt so... beautiful. It felt real. Then the pace of the song slowed and the umbreon began to harmonize. Her voice was that of an angel's as she chanted. The song then began to pick up slowly and evenly. The song reached its climax, with the organ blasting and the keys striking as fluent as an ocean... Then, the aftermath, with the song now dying down. The umbreon looked to Ryder before her final chant, then smiled. He ended the song, and everyone applauded his performance. And in an instant, we were back in the attic. Ryder sighed and stood up, smiling, as a single tear from his right eye fell on one of the keys. He turned around to hug Beatrice.

"You'll see her again someday..." We all heard her whisper.

Ryder replied ,"I know... I just hope it's not TOO soon." She chuckled. Mia and Venus approached him.

"You must be his new mate." She said.

Spontaneously, Mia and Venus replied ,"Yes." She was baffled when she heard the two.

"Surprise?" Ryder said shrugging. Beatrice hugged him tightly.

"Well, I hope they bring you as much happiness as Chelsey did." She calmly stated. **Chelsey... I'm willing to bet that's the name of the umbreon.**

"Don't worry... We'll make sure he feels really loved." Mia added in a coy tone. Beatrice blushed slightly while Venus covered her face in embarrassment.

"Well, look at the time. I really must be going... You're not coming for dinner, are you?" Beatrice asked.

That's the moment I tried to quickly sneak out ,"Nah... But, it's not what you think. I'll be fixing the shed along with Zane... Right, Zane?" He called me out making me freeze completely where I stood inches away from the doorway.

"Y-yeah... I was just, gonna meet you there!" I said, before bolting out of the attic. I then sadly made my way towards the shed and started to try and fix the door with out any instruction. But unfortunately, I didn't do a good job of it. Without saying a word, Ryder came over and took it down and then replaced the hinges. He then replaces the knob and locks.

I then start to lose myself in my mind. **I fucked up so badly this morning. I have no idea on what to say or do... What if she doesn't want to.**

"Earth to Zane... Come in, Zane..." Ryder broke me from my thoughtful trance.

"Oh... Sorry... I've just been... Thinking..." I trailed off.

"Thinking?" He responds and I sigh.

I replied ,"How do you do it..? How do you, just... I dunno..." He smirked at me.

"look... You can ask me about anything, aiight? Just speak your mind..." I sighed in defeat.

"Look... I know you're super busy almost every time, but... I was wondering if you could... give me a few tips... or tricks... in, um..." I trailed off again... This time it looked like he knew exactly what I was talking about as he sat crisscrossed.

"Well, if you have the patience, I'll tell you... But, what exactly would you like to know..?" He asked me. I scratched my head. I sat down next to him and once again I sigh.

"If it's not too much trouble... Everything..." I said, then he lightly chuckled. He clears his throat.

"Well... the first thing, right off the bat, is that it hurts... But... Not you..." I looked confused but I tried to understand.

"Trust me on that... Second: You might want to try to set the mood... Also, there might be too much eagerness... No matter what you hear, take it easy... Nothing is better than making something like that last as long as YOU want..." I nodded. He continued his lecture ,"And... Relax... That way, you can focus your attention on what you want... And, a little bit of determination can go a long way..." I was trying my hardest to take this all in. I was still worried about other factors though.

"And don't worry about any... 'unexpected bloating'... That's a bridge we can cross when we get to it... By the way, I think you might need this... Gotta go like a champ, right?" He said as he handed me a berry.

"What's this for..?" I ask.

"Not the way you thinking of right now... you just eat it. That's it... Whenever you feel tired or out of breath... Eat this thing and you'll be good for another half hour... Just, don't eat the whole thing in one bite... The body takes time to get used to a boost that big..." He explained. I then got up and stretched lightly, and so Ryder did the same. We arrive at the house and walk into the living room to see the clock on the fire place. It was 7:45 pm.

"Shower's at the end of the hall... Good luck..." He whispered to me. I then retrieve the berry he had given me and took a bite. He then traveled down the hall way and then he took a right turn to go up the stairs to his room. I walked over to Ruby who was petting a snoring Hades. She looked over to see me walking over.

* * *

 **Warning: Don't read if you if don't like reading lemons... Yep, that's right... This is the, not so secret, secret. Surprise...**

"So how much fun did you have fixing that door?" She giggled. I laugh sarcastically and nervously.

"Yeah, it was a blast." I respond.

We both went over to the current couch we were sleeping on and sat next to each other. I then remembered one of the few things Ryder had told me. I embraced her in a hug and cuddled close to her. I began to rub her back. I then decided to flirt just like I always do in the morning.

"Am I dead? Because I believe there is an angel in my arms." She laughed at the line.

"You always know how to make me laugh." She responded, followed by some slightly awkward silence.

'Okay... Now, what should I do?' I thought to myself, as Ruby adjusted herself around my arms, getting comfortable. Her tail was around my right shoulder, so I ran my right hand through her soft tail fur, trying to put myself at ease... As much as I could, at least. I then whisper.

"Ruby..." We released from the embrace, then Ruby's fiery stare met my steely gaze.

"Yes?" She asked. I knew this was going to be a big step for... us... so I don't want to mess this up.

"I've been wondering about something..." I started.

"Really? What is it?" She asked with a hint of curiosity. This is my chance... And I'm not going to let it slip away...

"Well, you see... I've been wondering how you would feel about..." I hesitated, which I guess is natural, given the circumstances...

"Feel about what?" She asked anxiously as if predicting my thoughts.

"How would you feel about... sex?" I finally asked her. To my surprise, she kept silent, as if she was considering her answer.

'Please... Say something' My thoughts pondered anxiously... Even if it's a no, I'll still love Ruby. It's her choice and only her choice... She turned to face me after ten seconds.

"I thought you'd never ask..." She said, then planted her lips on mine, causing me to melt into the passionate kiss... I could feel... her tongue, prodding my teeth, so I opened my mouth slightly... Our tongues danced with each other, feeling each other's texture... After what could only be described as lip nirvana, we broke from our passion, if only to breathe.

"Are you sure?" I ask her, still slightly insecure, but for various reasons... All my doubts vanished as soon as I felt her arms wrap around my neck. She smiled & spoke.

"Yes, I am. I want to make love with you... You're my everything, so it's only natural." She punctuated with a wink & the most adorable pink blush I've ever seen.

I got up & started to take my clothes off. First I took off my shirt and then my pants, leaving me in just my compression-shorts. Ruby's blush deepened ever so slightly as I did so. With one decisive swipe, my underwear was removed, leaving me exposed & rock hard. I noticed Ruby's gaze exploring my physique, down to the smallest detail.

I then got back on the couch with her. Our lips meet once more, as our tongues mingle yet again... Suddenly, it felt like my body was no longer in my control... My hands explored Ruby's foxy body. My hands grazed two nubs on her chest, eliciting a small gasp from my... mate. But, I had other plans for now. My hands wandered lower, reaching Ruby's most intimate spot. My left hand grazed her slit, causing her to moan in pleasure. Our moment was halted shortly, as we stared into each other's eyes... Ruby spoke up.

"Please... Don't stop..." I couldn't say no to that, so I obliged, rubbing my index finger all along her moist virgin entrance. My finger explored her thoroughly, feeling & remembering every little detail. I then used my index & middle finger to enter Ruby ever so slightly, making her moans louder. My hand was soaked, to say the least. Then a plan popped into my head. I removed my fingers from Ruby's moistness, causing her to look at me, confused.

"Is there... something wrong?" She asked adorably.

"Lay down." I told her. She did as instructed. I then lowered myself to her thigh level & quickly spread her legs apart, my face a few mere inches away from her folds. Ruby quickly figured out what was going on, as I traced my tongue across her folds vertically, sending her into cloud nine as soon as my tongue grazed her clit.

"Aahh... Nngg... D-don't stop... Z-zane~" She moaned out in pure ecstasy.

I then slipped my tongue into her, eliciting the cutest gasp I'll never be able to forget. She was whispering my name in between moans, motivating me to lap her up harder. I tasted her spicy juices for about a minute, enjoying every single second. Ruby's moans grew louder as time went by. Then, i felt her walls clamp around my tongue, letting me know that she was about to climax, so I prepared myself.

"Oh... Oh, Arceus..." Ruby moaned out loudly, spraying my mouth with her juices, which I greedily lapped up to the very last drop. Ruby was panting & so was I, my heart going a million miles per hour. But, just when I thought I could catch my breath, she gets on top of me.

"Now it's my turn," Ruby said as she smiled, grabbing my shaft. She stroked it gently, bringing my blood rushing to it in no time flat. In the blink of an eye, she had lined up our privates, ready to thrust me into her for the first time. Without a moment, to lose, she slid my dick into herself. I gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure, then glanced at Ruby, who had small tears in her eyes, as her teeth were gritted & she winced slightly. I looked to see our connection, to notice a small trickle of blood exiting her folds. She ignored the pain, however, slowly rising & lowering herself while my shaft was being stroked by her walls, which seemed to hug me in the best way possible. She slowly picked up the pace, moaning ever so slightly louder. I could feel her cervix hit my 'roof' as she straddled my dick. I was moaning with her, enjoying every second of this absolutely euphoric feeling. I don't want this to end... ever.

"Y-you're so... big... Inside me..." I heard Ruby say. This pushed me over the edge, as I put both my hands on her hips, now sliding myself all the way into her tight, warm & drenched pussy. My heart was now skipping beats, as I could feel myself reaching my own climax.

"R-ruby... I'm gonna..." Ruby stopped me by placing her right paw on my lips, as she spoke...

"I know... me too... Please... D-do it, inside me..." She moaned out, practically begging me. This was the last push I needed. If there were any doubts in my mind, they're gone now. I could feel her walls clamping ever so slightly around my member, which only seemed to speed up my orgasm. For that short time, my mind blanked out, unable to process reality anymore, due to the amount of pleasure I was leaned over to me & whispered into my left ear.

"I, ahhnn... I l-love you, Zane..."

With one final thrust, I pushed my dick just barely through her cervix, shooting all my seed directly into her womb. Ruby shook almost violently, clenching her walls on my dick to the point where I thought I might get stuck inside her, not that I'd mind... We pressed lips yet again, enjoying the afterglow for what seemed like an eternity, we broke the kiss & smiled at each other.

"I love you too, Ruby." I whispered to her, which made her blush intensify as she beamed with pure happiness.

Ruby then got off to my right side, sliding my dick out of her ever so slowly. I swear I felt one final rope of semen shoot into her, as she gasped lightly. There was a very audible pop as soon as my dick went out. We just laid there, embracing each other with our eyes closed. Then, I looked down, to see the mess we made and smiled. I got off the couch, somewhat reluctantly, then stretched out, yawning lightly.

"I'm gonna go take a shower..." I went to the bathroom & showered, my thoughts leading only to my mate. The 'woman' of my dreams...

After I came back, I saw that Ruby took the sheets off & cleaned the mess we made. I laid down on the couch & Ruby laid on top of me, resting her head on my chest, with her right ear planted practically on my heart. Her ear fur felt incredibly soft.

"As long as I hear this... I know I'll be safe..." I heard Ruby whisper contently.

"Goodnight, Ruby..." I say, then Ruby responds with a small kiss to my chest. We then close our eyes, enjoying the comfort of each other...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... I can't begin to describe the amount of time I took to bring this to you all. This took so much effort but in the end, I made a great chapter. Anyways, thank you all for your support! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this awful shit show. I'm still trying to figure out why you guys like it so much. But anyways, I'm really sleepy and I'm probably only going to get 3 hours of sleep.** **Please if you haven't already, follow or favorite. And please review this chapter. I really love your support, either if it's criticizing my writing or complimenting it. So please, review. And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that good ol' half link for you guys to go and see PBM's work...  
** s/12559907/1/Torn


	14. Chapter 14: The Demons

**Welcome to chapter 14! Special thanks to spartadu29 for not only following the story but also making it one of their favorite stories. So... I have a lot of things on my mind... Ideas for the story, school, and etc. But keep in mind that none of these things will keep me from writing this story... My determination is unshakable. And no one can truly know how grateful I am that all of you have bothered to make it this far. To know that I'm entertaining people with this just puts me in the greatest mood. Like I'm actually appreciated for this. And for my faithful followers who have been reading since the very first chapter... Thank you. It means so much to me that right now I'm having trouble putting it all into words. This feeling is almost overwhelming. So thank you all for reading. Thank you, PBM for being an amazing friend. So let's get this show on the road.** **I present to you chapter 14 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strength. When you go through hardships and decide not surrender, that is strength."  
-Arnold Schwarzenegger

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 14: The Demons

(Third person POV)

 _(Unknown)_

[Unknown]

A man walked down a long corridor. The hallway was pure white. He wore a black uniform with red trimming. A badge was on the front of the uniform. The symbol on it was a red pointed cross with a snake wrapped around it. There was a silver crown above the cross. He continued down until he arrived in front of a door. He knocked twice, getting confirmation to enter the room. He opens the door and walks into the dark room.

"It's nearly time sir. We must dispose of the problem that has been growing. He is becoming a threat and I can no longer wait for your orders. I fear if this goes on any longer we'll be facing something far worse than a fifteen-year-old." There was silence.

And then a husky voice spoke up ,"I wouldn't do that if I were you... Amos..."

The man gritted his teeth with anger ,"And why should I not? Obviously, you don't understand the weight of this situation. He's a fucking aura guardian. What do you think those bastards in the Heiwa Regime will do if they got their hands or paws, or whatever the hell they have, on him? This little problem will turn into a major problem. He has to go."

And in a blink of an eye, a blade is thrown at lightning fast speeds just barely shaving Amos's hair. "Hold your tongue. Remember who's in charge, lieutenant." The unknown person in the darkness continued ,"I know what you're feeling, but now is not the time for emotional problems. I have already laid out a plan to approach him. Just sit back and do as I tell you and this threat will be eliminated sooner than you think. Have patience." Amos then stormed off.

He muttered to himself ,"I'll prove him wrong... I'll make him look like a fool."

* * *

December 31

(Zane's POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[10:22 am]

I come into consciousness as I wake up. I flutter my eyes open and yawn. I then feel Ruby shift in my arms. My attention is immediately drawn towards her and I gaze at her intently. Her looks and perfections stood out. Her incredibly soft fur was brushing up against my arms. I enjoyed the comfort we were both sharing, that is until she woke up.

"Good morning, Zane." She said as she stretched herself out.

I smiled and replied ,"Good morning... So... How was last night?" All she did was blush as she giggled, which only made my smile grow.

We laid there in each other's arms until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey..! You're up." Ryder walked in the living room. Thankfully, I had a blanket over me and Ruby. Ryder had an awkward smile as he walked over. "So neither me or Dante have any time to do anything with you so I guess you have a free day. Do whatever you want." I was happy with what I had just heard. But I was curious as to why they didn't have time for a session.

"So why exactly do I have a free day?" Ryder chuckled

"You seriously don't know? Today is New Year's Eve. It's my favorite time of year and I usually prepare a party for it." I perked up when I heard the word 'party'.

"Hmm... I'm not sure what I should do in the meantime..." Ryder then thought to himself to give me a suggestion.

"Maybe you can do some exercise or maybe meditate."

"Lifting weights sounds like a good idea," I respond with a confident look.

He smiled and replied ,"Okay then... The rooms all yours." Ruby and I exchange glances.

"Can I train too?" Ruby asks in the cutest voice.

I chuckled ,"Of course you can!"

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

[11: 58 pm]

Decorations were hanging everywhere. From the walls to the ceiling, multicolored cardboard decorations displayed the upcoming year. A tray of finger food was in the kitchen, everyone was in the living room or kitchen, and we were all talking about what might happen in the upcoming year. Ryder was talking about how he wanted to expand on the cabin just so that Zane and I could have a place to sleep other than the couch. Zane was thinking about his training and how far he would be into it. But I just wasn't sure what would happen to myself.

"Hey! Two minutes left!" Ryder exclaimed as he glanced at the clock.

Everyone looked anxious. It was like turning a new page in everyone's life. But I was still wondering what could possibly be in front of the present. Beatrice walked in with champagne.

"Sorry Zane, we don't have any non-alcoholic." Zane shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy I get to spend tonight with all of you." Everyone in the room looked over at Zane and smiled at his statement. Dante speaks up.

"What makes you say that?" He asks in a curious tone.

Zane glanced at all of us and takes a deep breath. "Well, I guess you guys are like my family now. I left a family just to end up in another. And here I thought I had escaped having such a thing ever again." A tear formed in his eye but he quickly wiped it away. He chuckled ,"It's like a never-ending nightmare of sadness and despair knowing that someday I will leave you guys too just to be in search of another." There were a few murmurs in the room.

Mia then spoke ,"You don't have to though... I think we should all stick together and stay as one." Ryder smirks at her and nods.

Dante replies ,"Yeah, We've got your back, Zane." I can tell hearing this from Zane's peers made him feel more assured.

Ryder speaks ,"Well guess what guys? There's only one more minute!" We then counted down the last seconds of the year away from thirty seconds to zero. And in celebration, Beatrice and Ryder popped the champagne and everyone cheered ,"Happy New year!" Music was played and we danced the night away.

* * *

2 weeks later

(Zane's POV)

[8:11 pm]

I had just finished my session for the day and took a shower. I walked into the living room, but just when I thought my day was over Ryder follows shortly after me and says ,"Hey Zane... Can I speak with you." I turn around and see him leaning on the door seal.

"Yeah, can Ruby listen?" I ask him and he nods.

"Sure, the more the merrier." We then walk over and I sat on the couch Ruby was on and Ryder across from us.

He spoke up first ,"So... What I'm about to talk to you about is serious, and I need you to focus on what I say."

"I'm all ears," I tell him assuringly.

He takes a breath and begins ,"Well let's start out with this. You see your training consists of more than just training sessions and workouts. There is more to it." I listen up and so does Ruby. "Every now and then I will make an important task for you to do. But don't begin to think these will be ordinary tasks. These tasks are like trials that you must go through, and they test your skill, mind, and body. And today will be your first task. They will gradually get tougher as you do." My focus was glued to Ryder. This did sound important. **My first task? I wonder what it could be.** He glanced at me and sighed ,"Your first trial will be a little dark though... I need you to..." He hesitated at what he was about to say. I was anxious to find out what he was gonna say ,"I need you to kill someone..." I slightly shivered at the thought.

"What? You want me to kill someone?" I repeated what he had said. Ryder continued ,"Not just an ordinary person though... I have reason to believe that this person is clearly a Savior. He has openly expressed the insignia everywhere he goes. He has also been seen with a few others that strongly support their cause. And not only that, but he has also shown up at the same place every night..." I was confused.

"Wait, so how do you have this information?" Ruby asked.

He just smirked ,"There are a few things you don't know about me that I should just keep quiet about, and let's leave it at that." He turned his head to look at me ,"He shows up at an abandoned warehouse every night. I have no idea why though. I will send coordinates to your pokedex. But first... " He trails off as he gets off the couch and walks over to the bookcase in the room. He then takes out some books looking for something. He sticks his hand behind the shelf trying to reach the target. A click is heard and the bottom half of the shelf slides out to reveal an arsenal of weaponry. I was shocked when I saw this.

"Okay, so that's been there this entire time?" He looks over to me.

"Yeah, and..? Stop screwing around and choose something already..." I perk up when I hear this.

"I get to choose what I get to kill that Savior with?" I walk over to where he stood in front of the secret drawer. I look at the many weapons in front of me I pick up a random pistol.

"A Beretta 92 vertec... Perfect choice..." He said as he closed the drawer and re-arranged the books to make it look like nothing happened. He took out his pokedex and after about a minute he sent the coordinates to my dex.

"Wait, can Ruby come along?" I asked him.

Ryder responds ,"I don't see why not. Just be careful okay... Come back in one piece okay." He looked slightly worried.

I gave him a confident look ,"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

I exit the cabin with Ruby at my side holding my arm as close to her as possible. "Zane, are you sure about this? What if in reality... We're killing an innocent person." I thought the question over.

"Well, I guess it's a sin I have to bear... Whatever it takes... I will wipe this organization off the face of the planet. Nothing anyone can say or do can regard their actions." She looked down at the ground thinking. We walk up to the chopper that was parked outside. Over the two weeks, Ryder actually bothered to teach me how to drive the motorbike. And Beatrice even started to teach Ruby how to cook. I began the chopper after Ruby had gotten on behind me. In three seconds we went from zero to forty.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Kanto *outside of the warehouse*)_

[8:56 pm]

It took us a little while to get to the warehouse, and it was getting dark outside.

"Okay... Let's get this over with..." I told Ruby as I got off and walked over to the entrance. She soon followed.

I entered the empty warehouse looking around. "Hmm... I guess the target hasn't gotten here yet. We have to wait." I tell Ruby as she hugs me.

She replies ,"I hope you know what you're doing." I kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry... Everything is okay." I stroked her back as we stood there. And then I felt a presence. **Wait... This feeling... Why is it familiar to me... Like I've met this person before. Who is the target?**

"Ruby... Hide..." She does as she is told and finds a good hiding place to stay out of sight.

 **I feel like I've met this person before... But in a dream... This is bothering me.  
**

I then hear the heavy doors of the warehouse open, and before my eyes was a man in a charcoal black cloak. He had blood red hair. **No...** I readily held my gun up and prepared to shoot him to complete this trial. I then aim down the sights... But my heart rate starts to go through the roof and my hands start to shake... **What the hell... How the hell is he real? Why can't I just shoot him right here and now... It shouldn't matter who he is as long as he's dead right?** The cloaked man was walking towards me with a smug grin. **Just shoot him already... What is keeping me from doing this**

"heh heh he... I knew it." He says as he advances closer. "All bark but no bite." He was only twenty feet away from me now. My hands felt like jelly. I could barely move my fingers. My panic became worse and worse. And then without warning, he stops in his tracks. I could have sworn I heard Ruby's voice. But when I turned my head to see, someone knocked me out.

* * *

I slowly came into consciousness I had a huge pain in the side of my head but when I went to rub my temple to make it feel better, my arms were bound by rope.

"Oh great! You're awake." The same man from before was now in front of me. I realized what was happening. My heart sank so far down that I could shit it out.

"Wha... Where the hell is Ruby..? What's going on?"

He chuckled ,"All in due time... Don't worry she'll get her share too." He laughed maniacally. There was someone standing next to him.

He greeted himself ,"My name is Amos... But I seriously doubt you will live long enough to remember it." He continued. "Now, how should I deal with a sick fuck like you, hmm?" He paced around thinking to himself ,"Oh I've got it!" He gestured the person next to him to leave. "Oh boy! You're gonna have the time of your life! You get the once in a lifetime opportunity to be tortured by drowning! How fun does that sound?" The man who had left before had come back with another person. They were carrying a tub of water. Then both of them grab me and dragged me over.

"No... No, please don't! Leave me alone!" I tried my hardest to escape their grip but to no avail.

"Aw, that's cute... He's begging." Other people started to enter the warehouse to witness. They were all dressed in a cloak similar to Amos's. they both had the same insignia. "I think you can already tell the mistake you made... Sorry two mistakes... And without warning my head is pushed into the tub of water and held it there. I tried to flail to escape the water and breathe. But they all held me down keeping my head in that spot. I tried desperately to get air. I then felt the suffocation as my lungs collapsed trying to get just a little air. **I need air... I... Need... Air...** And then they brought my head back up. I inhaled as much oxygen as possible.

"The first mistake was falling in love with that braixen... You fucking grody prick." And with that, they shoved my head back in. After that, it was just a rinse and repeat. Driving me to the brink of death every time. Until they brought me back up once more ,"The second mistake was taking a flight over here... You stupid cunt." After Amos said these words they continued the drowning method. After at least the tenth time they finally stopped. I gasped for air after coughing out water.

"Next phase! My favorite." I could tell this wasn't good. The two men left and then brought out a pokemon. A reuniclus floated over. From the looks of it, I could tell it wasn't treated too well. They had electrified spears prodding it if it stopped.

Amos gestured and said ,"Okay Reuniclus... You know what to do." **What does that suppose to mean?** I got my answer when it began using its psychic powers on me. But it didn't use telekinesis. Instead, it used its powers to get inside my head. Immense pain followed after that. It felt like someone was jabbing a knife into my head over and over again. And then the pain moved further down my body. From my torso to my limbs, like knives sliding down.

The pain continued for what felt like an eternity. Then it felt like someone was setting my chest on fire. It grew and grew. And in an instant, I could have sworn I felt part of me leave. After that, it all stopped. Everything stopped. And once again I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up again. But this time I had cuts bruises riddled all over my body. I couldn't move at all. I felt like I had just gone through a meat grinder. I look around to see that I was still in the warehouse. And then I saw her. Ruby was tied to one of the columns supporting the roof. It didn't look like they did anything to her though. Maybe drained her energy.

"R-ruby..." I mutter out. And then I heard the same voice from before.

"Rise and shine!" Amos walked into my view. My arms and hands were no longer bound by a rope. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"F-fuck... you..." He chuckled.

"Oh, you hate me, huh? That's not what you should do... You should be thankful... Thankful to be free of this disgusting life..." Again, I tried to move but nothing happened. Then I noticed other people standing around Amos, Ruby, and me.

"You're probably wondering why are we doing something like this to you... It's simple... The main goal of the Saviors is to purify this world of all delinquents like you. At first, we tried to persuade people... But nothing happened. So we had to get our voice out... But that didn't seem to stop people from being normal. And that was the last straw... The last resort is mass genocide." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I spoke out against him ,"You can't choose how someone's life goes..." He glanced at me.

He glanced at me and replied ,"Oh, but I can... Didn't you notice? When that braixen was your pokemon. You had total control over her. But you foolishly released her." He continued ,"Controlling someone's life is the greatest feeling. It's the ultimate power... To be able to control someone. And here in the Saviors, that's what we aim to do. Save this world from people like you and control how people live their lives... Now let's get this show on the road!" Somone walked over to Ruby with a gallon of gasoline. **What are they gonna do to her?** My question was answered as they poured the gasoline on the ground in circular motions. I felt someone behind me lash my limbs with a knife.

"Errrggg!" And after that, whatever chance I had at moving, was gone. Amos walked over to me with a bowie knife.

"I'm afraid this is gonna hurt a little." He stood me on my knees and then jammed the knife through my chest. I was going through so much pain that I couldn't even feel it anymore. He slides the knife out, and without warning, he sticks the blade into my mouth.

"Now, after I'm done with you, you get to watch as your 'mate' goes up in flames. Yee! I can't wait!" He started to get fidgety. And that's when I notice the amount of blood I was losing.

Amos lines up the blade in my mouth for something. **No... What are you-** But before I could finish my thought, he slashes my cheek wide open. **Why..? Why me?**

I could feel more and more blood seep out. Everything started to get blurry. He walks to where Ruby was and takes out a what looked like a lighter.

"Well, I really enjoyed our time together, Zane... Now say goodbye to her." But before I could see what happened I blacked out for the last time.

 **It's all over... I'm gonna die... This is the end... There's nothing beyond this point. And I failed at my only purpose in life. And that was to protect Ruby from anyone or anything that wanted to harm her. And I couldn't even kill someone to protect her. I'm a failure.**

 **Well, Anna, I'll see you soon. It's game over.**

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm an evil bastard. All I can say about this chapter is that you should probably continue reading... There's not a real way to NOT spoil it. So just wait for the next chapter to come out. Anyways, Thank you all for reading... Thank you for taking the precious time out of your day to read my fan fiction. It means a lot to me.** **Please if you haven't already, follow or favorite. And for the love of god... Please review this chapter... I shouldn't have to beg people to review. It should just come naturally. I really love your support, either if it's criticizing my writing or complimenting it. So please, review. And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that good ol' half link for you guys to go and see PBM's work...  
** s/12559907/1/Torn


	15. Chapter 15: Beaten Down and Broken

**Welcome to chapter 15! Special thanks to Agent X13 for not only following but also making this story one of your favorites. I hope that you enjoy all the content that my co-writer and I write. So, last chapter, things didn't go too well for Zane. In fact, the Saviors had ambushed him and tortured him. And then Amos is kind enough to set Ruby on fire and make Zane watch. And I know what you're thinking right now... You didn't actually see Amos do this. Well, just read this chapter and you'll find out what happened.** **So thank you all for reading. Thank you, PBM for being an amazing friend. So let's get this show on the road.** **I present to you chapter 15 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"What screws us up most in life is the picture in our head of how it's supposed to be." -Unknown

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 15: Beaten Down and Broken

(Zane's POV)

 _(Abandoned Warehouse)_

[11:21 pm]

"Well, I really enjoyed our time together, Zane... Now say goodbye to her." But before I could see what happened I blacked out for the last time.

 **It's all over... I'm gonna die... This is the end... There's nothing beyond this point. And I failed at my only purpose in life. And that was to protect Ruby from anyone or anything that wanted to harm her. And I couldn't even kill someone to protect her. I'm a failure.**

 **Well, Anna, I'll see you soon. It's game over.**

* * *

I open my eyes and notice that I'm sitting in a cathedral. Stained glass windows surrounded the enormous room. An organ was stationed behind me and a chandelier hung above me. I was sitting at the end of one of the long benches. There were several rows of benches and a red carpet separated the two bench columns. A marble staircase was at the very front but the altar was missing. I then searched myself observing that I had no injuries. And then that's when I saw Anna.

I gasped and before I could say anything, someone announces their presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A swing my head around to gaze upon a greninja. **He wasn't there before.** He was sitting three benches behind me. He had comfortably rested his legs on the bench in front of him.

"Uh-" I mutter out.

He chuckles ,"That wasn't how it was supposed to go... But yet, here you are."

I stayed silent. **Is this Zane? Anna's mate.** I had to admit, it was kind of weird calling this greninja by my own name.

"I know... I shouldn't be talking... I got myself killed too. But really..." I couldn't say anything, afraid I might offend him.

"What about Anna? Did she die in vain..? Did she die just so that you could be killed by the same people?" I opened my mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. "And don't even get me started on Ruby..." I froze completely at this statement.

An awkward silence followed. I then try to gather up some courage to say something... But nothing. I was too ashamed of myself, hearing his words and knowing that they were true.

"I don't think you understand the beauty and the preciousness of life... Because if you did, you wouldn't be here right now." He added. The double-doors behind us open and a white abyss is presented.

"Looks like you're being called back." I stood up. He continued his speech. "You mean everything to Ruby... So don't just throw your life away. Treasure it and don't take it for granted. Because you don't know how good you have it." He ended and I walked over to the exit. Just before I stuck my hand through I hesitated.

I spoke ,"But, what's gonna happen?"

He stayed in the same position as he replied ,"I have no idea. That's something you have to find out for yourself."

I glance at Anna to see her smiling at me. I then take Zane's words to heart as I jump in.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Abandoned Warehouse)_

[11:21 pm]

My body felt so heavy. My limbs were weak and my head was aching. The ropes that were binding my arms to the steel column were starting to burn from rubbing. Just before I thought it couldn't get worse, I saw Amos walk over to me with a lighter.

 **W-what... What are you...** I couldn't tell what was going on. My head was a little clouded. That's when I looked down to see Zane's bleeding corpse. His left cheek was sliced open and so were his arms and legs.

"Z... Zane..." I barely managed to call out his name. Amos stops by my side and said something, but I couldn't tell what. I felt like I had been drugged.

And in a split second, I see a cloaked figure approach him with godspeed. I got a glance under his hood and saw a handlebar mustache. The man kicked the lighter out of Amos's hands and the Amos himself. People then charged at the cloaked figure with knives. My thoughts and vision started to become clearer. I see one person run a towards the man, but when they tried to swing the blade he caught their arm, severs it, and then jams his own blade into their neck. He grabs their knife and then throws it at another Savior's head. The cloaked man's hood is uncovered to reveal who he was. It was Ryder.

He takes out his revolver and blasts a Savior's head, splattering blood onto the walls. I was petrified as I observe the carnage before me. Ryder ran over to a corner behind me. I couldn't tell what was happening, but obviously nothing pretty as I hear the shrieks of the damned. He walks over to where I was and before he says anything he notices one last person left. I had become completely aware of what was going on as Ryder slowly walks over to the man.

His words echoed through the building ,"No... Please... Not me, mate... Not me..." He then uncovers his cloak to reveal a blonde short-haired man, wearing nothing but slacks and fingerless gloves. He puts his hands up.

Ryder continued.

"Don't come any closer!" He then trips as he walks further from Ryder. His back landed on the door. He now had nowhere left to go.

Ryder got closer and closer...

"Come on... I've got a wife... A-and k-kids..." He gets up from the ground leaving his hands up.

Ryder didn't change his pace as he advanced.

"N-no... please" He was sobbing and holding his eyes shut.

Ryder mutters something but I couldn't tell what because of how far away he was.

He lifts his blade up and strikes the man landing it on his collarbone. I watch in horror as Ryder smacks the blade until it exits out of the blonde man's abdomen.

"You're not... Human..." Were his last words until he fell lifeless.

Ryder walked up to me ,"It's alright... I'm here..." He says as he cuts me loose. I slightly stumble as I run over to Zane. I sobbed as I cradled his head in my arms.

"Get up... If we wait any longer, he'll die... We have to get him home, so mom can patch him up..." He tells me while I rake his hair.

I respond ,"Please... I don't want to lose him..." He nods and picks Zane up and I climb onto his back.

"Hang on..." He says before he uses extreme speed.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Cerulean City *Hospital*)_

[3:13 am]

I sat in the visiting area where, at this time of day, there were only a few people. Ryder's mom attempted to give Zane stitches but she couldn't finish the job. We had to take both Ryder and Zane to the hospital. The reason Ryder went was that he had strained himself too much using extreme speed. I sat there not even knowing what I was waiting for anymore.

I heard the door open of a room down the hall and glanced to see Ryder exiting the room. Mia, Venus, and Hades cheered and they all hugged each other... They were all relieved to see him still walking. But I have yet to see Zane walk out of this alive. I couldn't stop crying. The agony of seeing Zane on the floor just barely clinging to life was imprinted in my mind. The feeling of hopelessness was great. Knowing that you can't do anything while you watch the person that matters most slowly die in front of you. If it weren't for Ryder I would've died.

I looked up to see Ryder sitting in the chair in front of me.

"Ryder... Why did those people attack Zane..?" I ask in sorrow.

He looked up and replied ,"All I know is that Zane is in danger... And it's up to us to keep him safe... Until he's able to do so himself... I'm sorry this had to happen. I thought my informant could be trusted... Fuck!" He blurted out as he stomped the ground.

"Did you know that this would happen, Ryder..? Tell me the truth... Please... No more secrets." I plead.

"Ruby... Truth is, I didn't know it was an ambush... And, I'm not sure if we can trust my informant anymore." Hearing his words helped calm me. But I still had one more question.

"There's a lot about you we don't know, Ryder... I'd feel safer if I knew more, if only a little more..." I ask sincerely. Although I have respect for Ryder, I still don't know much about him.

He pondered on my question as he scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath ,"As you know, I used to kill targets for the league... Well, apart from Anna, the league was the second source from where I knew Zane... What I wasn't counting on is that I failed... A moment of weakness, and all of our lives were forever changed..." I was perplexed.

"I don't get it... What does that have to do with anything now?" He hesitated for a split second but answered.

"If I'd been stronger, none of this would've happened... But, I decided to abandon the league and my target..." He said irritably. I started to figure out what what actually happened.

"Ryder... Was your target... Zane?" I hesitantly ask.

"Yes... But, I knew there was something wrong with this assignment... So, I spared Zane, on a whim... Because I knew it was fucked up... More fucked up than my usual cup of tea, mind you..." I didn't know what went over me... All I could tell was that I had tackled Ryder and threatened him with my wand.

"I won't let you hurt him, Ryder... If you even try, I'll kill you..." I whispered to him. He looked straight into my eyes.

"If I wanted both of you dead, you'd be six feet under... But, I see something else for you and Zane... Opportunity... Once Zane leaves the hospital, we'll go back home and resume his training... But please... Don't tell him just yet... He needs time to heal. I fear that he won't be able to handle it..." He pleads to me. I then got off of him.

"If you were supposed to kill him, why didn't you..?" I asked in curiosity.

"... I had a vision... I was in a dark and small room. I was bruised and groggy and bound to the wall. After a few seconds, a delphox appears..." Hearing this took my interest.

"This delphox sounded female... Not only that, she spoke perfect English... We exchanged some words, but in the end, she killed me... And I woke up..." He added.

"That delphox was me... I evolve out of hatred, then kill you..?" I attempted to figure out the puzzle.

"Maybe... If I'd taken that path... Then, what could've happened afterwards... None of us would be alive right now..." Ryder replied as he crosses his arms.

I sigh ,"So... Zane's going to be alright?" I ask.

He resonds ,"Of course... He'd only be better off in a Johto hospital, but this is a close second... As soon as I get cleared, I'm heading home... You'll have to come with, Since they don't allow pokemon to roam around..." I once again sighed and crossed my arms.

"It's okay... We'll come back the day after tomorrow. For now, just be ready for when he comes back... I doubt he'll be the same after this..." A doctor walks over to Ryder.

"Well, you're all set, sir. Unfortunately, we insist that you leave... It's the rules... Which I hate, by the way..." She said, rather dejectedly. I just nodded.

"I'll get the rest of my pack and leave... Just make sure the boy is alright." Ryder added. She nodded.

She nodded and then asked ,"By the way, what's your kinship with him?" He stared at her.

"Brother... Why do you need to know that?" She lifts her glasses.

"Apologies... Proceed to take your... pack mates." She replied and then left in hurry.

I follow Ryder to the room he came out of to see Mia, Venus, and Hades. Ryder reaches into his bag and takes out their pokeballs and recalls them.

We exited the hospital and noticed the chopper was in the parking lot. I got on behind Ryder and we made our way back home. I tried to make it as unawkward as possible by making small talk.

We arrived at the cabin but everything was quiet. I spoke up ,"Why does the house look... dead?" We got off the chopper and entered.

"It's at least four in the morning... The only one who's up at this hour is that damned serviper that lives near the beach... He's not really dangerous just very fastidious..." He trailed off, the stared at the living room. Ryder releases Hades.

"Get some rest, Ruby..." Before you know it, your mate's gonna be back. And you'll have your own room, too." As he said this I run up to him and gave him a surprise hug.

"Thank you... For everything you've done..." I whispered. He realeases from the embrace and then gets on one knee.

"No... I should be the one thanking you... Before I met you guys, my life was miserable... So now, I'm gonna make sure your lives are full, so I can keep my hapiness... It sounds selfish, but at least you're both still here... Something I'll thank Arceus for... There's allot I need to make up for, but I know we'll be a great family." He said then got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Family?" I said.

"We're family... all of us... I'll do anything to keep my family safe... In this, I swear..." After he said this he went to his room upstairs to his room.

I went over to the couch that Zane and I would sleep on. It was cold without him around. I already miss how he would snuggle up to me and share his body heat.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This isn't gonna be much of a note. If you haven't already, please follow and favorite. And please review.** **I really love your support, either if it's criticizing my writing or complimenting it. So please, review. And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.** **  
**

 **Here's that good ol' link for you guys to go and see PBM's work...  
** s/12559907/1/Torn


	16. Chapter 16: Awakening

**Welcome to chapter 16!** **Special thanks to Plague Dog UnleasheD for not only following but also making this story one of your favorites. I hope that you enjoy all the content that my co-writer and I write.** **Last time, Zane got so fucked up that he was sent to the ER. PBM and I have so much to write. Our ideas are bursting at the seams and we haven't even gotten half-way through the story. But our determination didn't come without help... To you guys, my faithful followers, thank you. Thank you for reading this trash for this long. You have no idea what how it feels right now. The feeling of appreciation is what has kept me going all this time. I would not have this confidence to write if it wasn't for you. Anyways, enough with the deep shit.** **I present to you chapter 16 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Never let a stumble be the end of your journey." -Unknown

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 16: Awakening

January 16

(Ruby's POV)

 _(C_ _erulean City *Hospital*)_

[11:23 am]

Two days ago, Zane was sent to the ER. The Saviors would've killed us both if it weren't for Ryder. The more I think about it, the more I try to deny that it happened. They tortured Zane to the brink of death without a second thought. To think that there are people like this in the world is truly revolting.

Ryder and I were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Today was visiting day. We had gotten confirmation that Zane had been put in rehab. The first week will be resting and the second week will be physical rehab. I sat there pondering on what to say. Patiently, we waited for someone to call us to Zane's room.

A nurse in a navy blue uniform opens a door with a clipboard in her arms. "Ryder. Please follow me." She says as she turns around and walks back to where she came from. We follow through some hallways and upstairs. We eventually made it to the front of a door.

"This is Zane's room. His condition has become stable physically, but I'm afraid he that his mind isn't complete. He doesn't ever talk. He barely sleeps. And he refused to eat breakfast this morning." Ryder glanced at the door and looked concerned. But to be honest I was too. I don't think I could even begin to understand what he had gone through.

"Ryder... If you don't mind me asking... Just what in the name of Arceus happened to this boy?" He gave her an intense stare for a good ten awkward seconds. She added ,"There have been traces of poison in his bloodstream that messed up his nervous system a little. A puncture wound in one of his lungs. And a laceration in his left cheek, which by the way, took two surgeries to correct... There have also been clues of forced drowning. So, what happened?" He looked back at the door.

"Why does this matter? Why can't you people just leave us alone?" Ryder says in an agitated tone.

She smirked and replied ,"Becuase it's obvious what actually happened here. There have been numerous cases all around the world like this... But some are a bit more... severe. Like Death for example. I'd say it's a miracle that he's alive right now." She looked at me.

She smiled ,"And it's a miracle you're still alive as well." The nurse started to put the pieces together. "I can't believe someone would do such a thing to a boy at such a young age. I feel really sorry for him."

"So I'm guessing you know what happened," Ryder spoke.

"No, I don't. But thanks for giving confirmation to my theory." She chuckled and Ryder sighed.

"But don't worry. I already spoke with Dr. Hira about this situation. Your secret is safe with us." She winked at me. She added ,"Oh, and don't worry about the hospital bill it has all been covered. Now let me go in and tell Zane."

She opened the door and entered the room. After a few seconds, she walked out. "Well, I'll see you in a couple of days." She says as she walked away.

Ryder and I look at each other. He reaches for the door nob and opens the door slowly. Both of us walk in and observe our surroundings. I could hear the beeping of several machines. But the heart monitor stood out the most. There was a stand that held packs of blood and there were chairs in the corner. A tv was placed in the exact opposite corner. A sink was next to the bed. The room was decorated with abstract and modern art. The floor was covered in carpet. The room almost looked like someone's actual room to stay in. And that's when I saw Zane laying in the bed with cords and IV's connected to him. Bandages and gauze were applied around to his forehead. And another layer of bandages went diagonally around his head, covering his left cheek. His arms, too, were covered with the same white bandages. His hair was messy, well, messier than usual.

His face was blank. Empty of emotion. I have never seen someone so defeated. He noticed us walking in the room.

"Hey, Zane... How have you been?" Ryder asked. But there was only silence. "So... Is everything okay? Are your wounds healing properly?" Ryder continued. But there was silence. Zane just stared at us.

I spoke up ,"Zane, I-" He interrupted me.

"Ryder, don't worry about me or Ruby anymore. We'll just go back to Kalos and get out of your hair. There's no point in trying to teach someone as useless as me..." Ryder was perplexed.

He then walked over to Zane. He stopped at the side of his bed. And held his hand up. Before I could comprehend what was going on he smacked Zane.

"Shut up..." Ryder muttered.

Zane responded ,"Ryder... I'm a failure... I couldn't even kill one person to protect Ruby. Just go."

"Shut up!" Ryder yelled. This situation escalated from a zero to a ten. Ryder continued ,"Don't ever tell me to leave you... You may think you're just a student of mine, but you're more than that... Remember at the New Year's Eve party? You said it yourself. We're a family..." He trailed off and Zane looked away. "I don't think you know how important you are to me... Before you and Ruby came into the equation, my life was next to pointless... It's like you filled in a gap and you became my brother. You made my life worth living. And I will train you until I have nothing to teach you. And then on that point, we can both learn new things together."

"And what did you say? You're a failure. Seriously?" He asked Zane in an agitated tone. "Failure isn't real. There's no such thing as failure. You either win or you learn." Zane looked up at him in awe.

Ryder continued with his inspiring speech ,"Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done! So, are you gonna let one mishap keep you down forever? Or are you gonna forget about this all and continue on in life?" Zane was gazing at Ryder.

Ryder then reached for something in his trench coat. He pulled out a silver chain locket and gave it to Zane.

Zane held it in his hands. He slowly opens the locket and emotion fills his face. Tears roll down his face as he covers his mouth with a hand. I walk over and saw a picture of Annabelle in all of her glory. Zane takes the picture out to get a better look. And notices something written on the back.

"Remember your purpose." He reads it out loud.

"What would Anna want you to do? She would want you to keep moving forward." Ryder replied. After he says this Zane shifts himself and gets out of the bed. He stumbles a little but Ryder catches him.

"Thank you, Ryder..." They stood there with Ryder supporting Zane for a moment.

"Alright now get back in bed. You have a lot of resting to do." Ryder tells him. Zane climbs back up the hospital bed and looks over at me. I then walked over to embrace in a comforting hug. He gives me a kiss on the forehead.

The nurse walks in and is surprised. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, you're fine," Ryder comments as she walks in to retrieve her clipboard that she left on a table.

She walks out and shortly after Ryder states ,"I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

He left the room leaving me and Zane alone in the room. We made idle chat until Ryder returned. He silently walked in but didn't say anything. He looked as though his mind was deeply thinking about something.

Zane spoke ,"Ryder..." He didn't answer. "Ryder."

"Hm... Oh, sorry. What is it?" He finally spoke.

Zane paused for a second ,"...So... do you know when I'm going to leave?"

Ryder replied ,"I'm pretty sure you're gonna stay here for two weeks."

"Uggghhh." Zane moaned. "Two weeks?"

Ryder smirked ,"It's not that bad. I've been in a hospital longer."

Zane sighed, whether contently or in irritation, I couldn't tell.

I decided to ask Ryder about his dilemma, just to lighten the mood.

"So, how long was your hospital stay?"

He looks at us & grins.

"Three months... I remember, at Johto, that Chelsey got hurt badly... We stayed longer because the doctor found an abnormality in Chelsey... That was the day we found out she was pregnant..." Ryder trailed off, smiling.

"What?!" Zane blurted out his mouth gaping open in shock. His pupils were barely visible and his face went pale. "Wait... You're telling me that..." He hesitated while he held the same expression. "It's possible for humans to... impregnate pokemon? This is a joke right?" He shivered at the word 'impregnate'. I then realized what Zane was trying to say. I too became shocked at this. The possibility ran through my mind. Ryder laughed hysterically.

"Good Mew! That's priceless." Ryder commented.

He smirked and explained ,"It's only possible if she's in heat... Which only happens two weeks after her final evolution." His reassurance calmed Zane.

Zane sighed ,"Well, thank Arceus."

The same nurse from before walked back in.

"Alright... I'm sorry to say that visiting hours are over." She smiled.

Ryder responded ,"Don't worry we'll be out in a second." She turned around and left. He looked back at Zane ,"Well, we'll be back next week. Next Monday." He says as he exits, once again leaving me and Zane alone.

Zane looks over at me and smiles. I ask ,"Are you going to be fine here?"

"You don't have to worry about me... Thanks to Ryder talking some sense into me." He looked out the window in the room.

I leaned in to hug him and kissed him on the right cheek. "I'm sorry you had to go through that torture," I say as I laid on his chest.

I got up and walked towards the door ,"I love you! I'll see you in a week." I say before opening the door and leaving. I caught up with Ryder and we left the hospital to return home.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! So, Ryder talked some sense into Zane and now he can rest peacefully. And that reminds me!**

 **"Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done!" -Sylvester Stallone, Rocky Balboa**

 **That quote is from the Rocky Balboa movie series. In other words, it's not mine.** **If you haven't already, please follow and favorite. And please review.** **I really love your support, either if it's criticizing my writing or complimenting it. So please, review. And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that good ol' link for you guys to go and see PBM's work...  
** s/12559907/1/Torn


	17. Chapter 17: Thunder

**Welcome to chapter 17! So... As most of you guys might already know, I've been on Hiatus since Prince Blood Moons was stranded in Peurto Rico. But recently, he was able to work on and release two chapters for 'Torn'. Although, Prince Blood Moons is still in Puerto Rico right now. So to return the favor I'm writing two chapters as well. Please give PBM your best wishes. He's been through hell and back but he's still kicking.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone for your loyalty. For being here and waiting as long as you have. Your tenacity is unbelievable. You're the greatest audience an author could ask for. Enough with the pleasantries,** **I present to you chapter 17 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes." -Mahatma Gandhi

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 17: Thunder

January 17

(Zane's POV)

 _(Dream)_

"Where could Ryder be?" Ruby asks me while we sat in the living room. Smells from the kitchen waft into my nose. A dining room table was set. I look around the room to see midnight and Dante cuddled under a blanket next to the fireplace. Beatrice sat in the corner of the L sofa. And then I saw Jett and... a noivern... on a love seat that was placed across from the L sofa. I then look over to Ruby and see a beautiful Delphox. What threw me off was that Ruby's fur dress was cut back into a long skirt.

There were a few others there that I couldn't quite recognize, but it felt like I've known them for years. The house wasn't exactly familiar either. I walked down the halls to see them riddled with pictures of me, Ruby, Ryder, Dante, and several other people.

Most of the pictures looked to be militaristic. I continued down the hall and came to a slightly opened door. I gradually opened it and saw a room with a single black trench coat. It almost had a sinister aura to it. As if hate and anger had been stored inside it. I walk over to it and reach my arm out to touch it. I barely had to graze it and images of fire and death would flash inside my head. Screams and gunshots, the whole nine-yards. It startled me and I walked away from it. Remembering what I had seen of myself. "Was that me?" I thought out loud.

And then I felt a hand break me out of concentration. I swung around to see Ruby.

"Ryder's here. And so is Ares." Ruby and I walk out of the room to find Ryder and a... Samurott... or human...

We all sat at the dining room table and Ruby served us and then served herself. She sat down and happily commented ," Let's eat!"

about thirty minutes later, everyone was enjoying themselves. I stayed silent though.

"Remember the time me, Zane, and Ryder hijacked that plane?" Jett said to the noivern sitting next to him.

"We scared them so much they all just jumped out with no parachute," Ryder remarked. everyone was laughing and having a good time.

And then a moment later, ten men dressed in tactical vests and ski masks walked into the room.

"Uhh...what." No one else noticed them but me. They circled the table and aimed their guns at everyone.

"No... No."

I was bound to the chair.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled.

I struggled to get out. I couldn't hear myself anymore. Everyone continued with their day not noticing me or the men around them. And before I could think I hear a loud blast and blood was sprayed on my face.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Cerulean City *Hospital*)_

[9:34 am]

I jolted in my bed covered in sweat.

The window was open and a cool breeze swept through. The curtains drifting aimlessly in the air.

"Goodmorning, Zane!" The nurse spoke as soon as she noticed me. "I see that you're recovering rather quickly."

I still had a bandage on the left side of my face covering the stitched gash on my cheek.

"This isn't my first hospital..." I chuckled.

He smiled and ask me ,"Do you think you can walk today?"

I got out of the bed and then slowly lower my feet to the floor. I stood up perfectly fine. The only bad part was that it slightly hurt to walk. I got back to bed and the nurse brought me breakfast.

"Here, you need to eat. You'll need the strength." She demanded.

I ate happily and the nurse brought me basketball shorts and a dry-fit shirt.

"What are these for?" I asked curiously.

"Your rehabilitation..." She replied.

She left the room and I put the clothes on.

The nurse escorted me to a room with treadmills, barbel racks, and various other equipment. It wasn't exactly as nice as the one back at the cabin.

"Nurse, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name again?"

She replied ,"Wendy..." She walked away and left me in the room.

"Well, I guess I'll do bench presses."

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Cerulean City *Hospital*)_

[11:05 am]

After about thirty minutes of sweating, I was exhausted. I then remember something.

"I wonder if I can use my aura... Well, here goes nothing."

I concentrate and try to use my manifest. But to no avail. I tried everything. I even tried to meditate, but something was holding me back. I couldn't exactly figure it out. I then remember who put me through this. The ones that tortured me to the brink of death.

I once more attempt aura manifest, but this time it was a lot more intense. Within seconds a blackish-purple scythe materializes. And half a second later it vanishes.

It was a blur, but I could sense the same feeling that I did in my dream from the scythe. I was too shocked to justify it though. Luckily I was the only one in that room.

 **I should just stop... My mind is in no shape to use aura yet.**

I continued until Wendy arrived.

"Time for lunch!" Wendy exclaimed joyfully as she took me to a little restaurant at the bottom floor where there were other patients eating.

"This is a pretty nice hospital..." I trailed off as I marveled at the menu of various soups, salads, and sandwiches.

Wendy ordered an oran berry salad and gave it to me. "Yeah... But not as nice as the hospitals in the Johto Region..."

We sat at a table with two chairs and while Wendy watched me eat, we talked about various topics.

After about a minute of silence, she started ,"Zane... I know what happened to you..."

At first, I wasn't able to process what she had just said. "Wait, what did you say?" I asked bewildered.

"I know what happened to you. The Saviors, Ryder... and Ruby." Her forearms supported her head as she gazed out of the miniature restaurant. The light of the midday sun shined through the glass ceiling of the hospital.

She continued ,"I'm not exactly a supporter of whatever you're doing... but I'm definitely not supporting the Saviors' cause either. I couldn't imagine they would target anyone. Their banners have been shown openly in public and mobs of people have been forming wearing black and red armbands. They've even taken over entire cities beating anyone who stands in their way... But no one does anything to help the people getting tortured. They go about their day like nothing had ever happened. Anyone who doesn't fit the majority gets dehumanized and killed off."

I spoke up ,"But why do nothing? If people know it's not right why ignore it. Why must people be standards and avoid the minority? Why-"

"Because the world is selfish and doesn't care if you live or die." Wendy interrupted me. "It doesn't affect them so why should they care? That's just how it goes and that's how it's always been. Every man for himself."

"I refuse to give in to those rules. I refuse to be written off as less than worthless." I replied.

"Well, good luck I guess." She commented.

I finished eating lunch and Wendy escorted me back to my room. Eating with a sewn together cheek wasn't exactly easy. when I got to the room I got into the bed and closed my eyes attempting to take a well-deserved nap.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Vision)_

I could see glimpses of a military base with a harbor. ships of different sizes were lined up and a forest green flag with a golden crest was visible. All at the same time I was recalling memories that never happened and pictures of me that had never existed. I could see a squadron of soldiers including myself. I could also see a symbol on a cape I was wearing. But it wasn't like the one on the flag. It was a winged dragonair coiled around a rapier.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! So PBM is back! And I'm about to be on Winter break! So I'm just a bundle of joy right now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be ready for more. This fanfiction is just getting started. And you may or may not have noticed but Zane said a line in this chapter that is a reference. I wonder if anyone can spot it. This has been the longest I've ever worked on a chapter because I've been working on homework and semester final exam reviews. I'm sure most of you can relate.**

 **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **I finally figured out how to put a legitimate link to PBM's story!**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	18. Chapter 18: New Lessons

**Welcome to chapter 18! Last chapter Zane was going through a little rehab... But what about Ruby? What's happening at the cabin? And for crying out loud, where's my mower? Has anyone seen my leg? (Resident Evil 7 reference). I think everyone will really enjoy this chapter and you'll see why. Without further ado,** **I present to you chapter 17 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once. But I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times." -Bruce Lee

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 18: New Lessons

January 22

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[7:46 am]

(Please read chapter 19 of "Torn" by Prince Blood Moons before going into this chapter.)

I was looking out into a beautiful blood-orange sunset dipping into the ocean below. I could feel the warm, gritty sand between my toes. The cool and brisk ocean breeze filed through my fur. The beach was absolutely phenomenal. I turned my head and saw Ryder leisurely walking back to the cabin and wave to Dante and Midnight. They were sitting by a tree chatting so I walked over to join in.

"Mornin' Ruby." Dante greeted me with a smile and so did Midnight.

"So, it looks like you've gotten quite used to the place, am I right?" Midnight added while a sat next to her and relaxed.

"Well... I suppose so. It's not exactly a dream home, but it's still something." I responded.

Dante chuckled ,"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment or not." I looked back out into the endless ocean.

"I'm just... worried about Zane. I'm worried that he might not be the same when he's back." I spoke in a hushed tone.

Dante stirred the sand with his paw ,"Well, I don't think anyone would be the same after everything Zane went through. Just make sure that you don't change. Zane has come a long way, but he still has some ways to go, he's bound to go through tough shit. And believe me when I tell you, he's got moxie." Dante reassured my troubled self.

I replied ,"Thank you, Dante. You have a way of calming someone." Dante smiled and laid down in the sand.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." He bashfully commented.

I then enjoyed the few seconds of silence between the three of us on the sands of the beach. Then all of a sudden, an idea sparked up in my mind.

"Dante, lately I've been pretty bored. And I feel like I'm not helping at all." I spoke up.

Dante turned his head over to me ,"You have?"

"Yeah. And I think I've made up my mind..." I beamed out. Dante and Midnight both became interested.

Midnight replied ,"Well? What is it?"

I smile and looked back out into the ocean ,"I want to train with everyone else."

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

 _(Kanto *The Indigo Plateau*)_

The sound of flat heel shoes could be heard throughout the halls. Taping the ground in rhythm. A woman, arms full of paperwork, hastily makes her way through the facility. She was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. She also wore a knee length skirt. She had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. She had a tan skin tone. Another smaller woman approached her wearing similar clothes but she had black curled hair and amber eyes.

"Ma'am. We have a new update as of late." The smaller woman stated while changing her walking speed.

"What is it, Marcy?" The brunette sighed in annoyance.

"Cross, the assassin that was ordered to eliminate Zane Ashtin, has been spotted at a Cerulean City hospital." Marcy spoke with clarity.

This statement had interested the brunette ,"Hmm... Is that so? Are there any other leads?"

They both halted. Marcy shook her head ,"...No..." The Brunette then immediately lost interest.

"Well then... It's not worth my time." The brunette walked away from Marcy.

"Wait..." Marcy replied earning another sigh from the brunette. "there _was_ one thing... Cross was visiting Zane Ashtin in that hospital."

"Well, now I'm really interested..." The brunette smiled. "Thank you, Marcy..."

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[10:01 am]

I was standing outside of the training room door. I sighed and then opened it walking out into the large room. I could see Ryder and Mia having a deep conversation. There was a separate room the had glass walls where Venus was poorly mimicking a move Midnight was performing.

"Venus, just relax!" Ryder shouted so that Venus could hear. He then noticed me in the room.

"Hey, Ruby! Come to take me up on that offer?" Ryder asked with a smug face. I smiled and nodded.

"I don't have anything else better to do. But I think I should train for whenever the time comes That I need it, I'll have the experience." I replied.

"Alright, I can respect that. It's Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it, am I right?" Ryder stated ,"But here's the deal. What would want to train in?"

"Well, my moves are kind of lacking and I haven't fought since Zane's last gym battle. Which, if you haven't noticed, was a long time ago." I spoke.

Ryder responded ,"Ah... Dusting off the old bones, are we? Well, first, I think you should ask my mom for help then."

"Um... Beatrice?" I turned my head in confusion.

Ryder realized that he failed to tell me something ,"Yeah, she's psychic..."

This statement was a bit of a shock. **Beatrice is psychic?**

Ryder snapped me out of my thoughts ,"I'm sure she would be more than happy to help in any way she can. And then you can come back and Mia can teach you a little bit about fire."

"Well then, I guess I'll go find Beatrice." I say as I walked back through the door I just came through and went to the living room to find Beatrice watching a TV program.

"Beatrice, can I ask a favor of you?" I broke the ice.

"Of course Ruby, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me a thing or two about my psychic prowess."

She was surprised by the question. "Well, this is kind of sudden but I'll help in any way I can. But this begs the question, what do you want to learn?" She says as she turns the TV off and focuses on me.

"I think I should learn a new move." Beatrice thought.

"Well, in that case, I'll teach you heal pulse." She responds. I sat down next to her, giving her my full and undivided attention.

She started ,"So, your psychic prowess can manifest into anything you see fit, right?" I nod ,"Well, it can also take DNA, copy it, and then create any specialized cell structure you need and then fabricate tissue within a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, though, it can only go so far. A heal pulse is used for cuts and such." I listened closely and took all information possible. "I need an example..." She trailed off.

I then followed her into the kitchen and watched as she took out a knife and made a very small but visible cut on her finger. She focused on the cut and then emitted a lavender aura and engulfed the cut. I watched in awe as the cut disappeared from sight.

"Now you try it." She then hands the knife to me.

"Okay..." I looked at the knife and then took.

I flinched as I cut my paw and put the knife down. I then try mimicking Beatrice to the best of my ability hoping that it would work. But sadly it did not and the cut started to bleed a little.

And then I remember something Ryder had said to Venus back in the training room when she was struggling. **Just Relax...** I closed my eyes, emptied my mind, relaxed, and then focused only on one thing, and that was using heal pulse. I could feel the sharp pain go away and then I open my eyes to see the cut gone completely.

"Very good, Ruby!" Beatrice smiled ,"You managed to do it your first try."

"Thank you for the lesson, Beatrice." I add.

"It was nothing. Just ask for another lesson anytime."

Feeling satisfied with the new skill I had just learned I went back over to the training room. For a second time, I opened the door and was greeted by Mia right off the bat.

"So... Ready for your next lesson?" She smiled as I walked in.

"Of course!" I comment.

"You need to learn a powerful fire attack... And I know just the one. But, we need to go outside for this one. It isn't exactly a move that we can throw a little water on..." She put on a smug face and walked out. We then walk all the way back to the beach and we stopped right in the middle of the sands. I then noticed that everyone else was there as well Beatrice, Ryder, Dante, Venus, Twilight, and even Hades.

Mia began ,"I'm going to warn you, this move has the ability to melt steel beams so just prepare yourself. The move is called fire blast. Although it isn't the most powerful move." I nodded ,"So, first, you need to to take a deep breath before charging up. Just like flamethrower, you charge your flames before casting them out. But with fire blast, you must charge them for a longer period of time. She took a deep breath and exhaled and then started to charge her flames. She then, in an instant, released them firing a huge star-shaped flame that crashed into the sand. After the sand had settled a chunk of glass the size of a car remained.

"Wow... You weren't kidding when you said it was powerful."

"Now it's your turn." She smiled.

"Okay." I nodded. **Just relax...** I took in a deep breath and exhaled beginning to charge my flames. I continued this for what seemed like forever. I could actually start to feel it burning inside me. And then, with all of my might, I shot them out into the sand like a meteor. Sand was blasted in another direction and the dust storm blew over to reveal glass. I could feel a great sense of achievement. learning heal pulse and fire blast in a single day.

And then, when I thought it was all over I started to feel an odd feeling. A familiar sensation that I had felt a long time ago. The same sensation I felt right before I evolved into a braixen. And then everything became a white blur. I could barely tell what was going on. But then it all started to disappear and I was still standing in front of Mia. But something was off. Mia couldn't stop staring in awe and surprise.

"What?" I ask in a confused tone. I then noticed that I was at eye level with Mia. "hmm." I looked down to see charcoal-black fur paws. except they weren't exactly paws but more like hands. I then discover everything else... I was not a braixen anymore. I evolved!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked this chapter. But if you didn't... deal with it. I'm the one that stays up at one in the morning writing for your enjoyment. But all complaints aside I really enjoyed writing this one. Especially at the end. PBM and I are so glad to be back and we hope you guys are too. Your support means so much to us. And it blows my mind every time I think about the fact that some of you have stuck with this mess since the very beginning. For more than six months! Your loyalty is extraordinary.**

 **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links to a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected Change

**Welcome to chapter 19! Last chapter, Ruby evolved and learned a few tricks. But Ruby has a long way to go until she can truly master here abilities of fire and psychic. But How will Zane react when he encounters a fully evolved Ruby? I'd like to thank bigdady45, ninjacat9, LeonGriff, and Acethe69th for following this story! Your support is much appreciated!** **Without further ado,** **I present to you chapter 17 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Even a small amount of power can have a great effect when concentrated on a certain area." -President and chief executor officer of Nintendo, Satoru Iwata 1959 - 2015

 **May Satoru Iwata's soul rest in peace.**

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 19: Unexpected Change

(Zane's POV)

 _(Kalos *Vaniville*)_

[9:18 am]

I open my eyes to see an offwhite ceiling and blue walls covered in Pokémon League posters. A Pangoro plushy was laying still in a corner, along with my machamp, hitmonlee, gyarados, and hitmonchan action figures. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was nine in the morning. I slowly get out of bed and change into some clothes. I then make my way to the calendar on the wall.

"Another year closer... One more year, and I'll be able to become a pokémon trainer." I say to myself as I mark off another day on my calendar. But this day was special. Today was my twelfth birthday and my parents promised me that I could start my journey when I was thirteen. And today I was one more year closer to that destiny.

"Zane!" I could hear my mom call my name from the living room.

I respond to her ,"Coming!" I open the door and hastily run down the stairs only to miss a step and stumble down the last three.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you to not run down the stairs?" She says as she helps me get back up.

"Sorry, mom," I reply with a smile.

She kisses my forehead and smiles before replying ,"Now go eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" I ask curiously.

She answers with a deep smile, "Chocolate chip pancakes. Just like _every_ year." I sat at the kitchen counter and see a glorious stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me with maple syrup from Laverre town and a small white square of butter on top. Along with a glass of milk, and of course, there was also a banana. Mom has always made me this breakfast for my birthday for as long as I could remember.

I immediately started eating the birthday delicacy. enjoying the sweet and savory taste. Every bite I had was another remembered memory.

"I also made sure that Jett was coming. But I'm not sure if your dad will be home early. He's been working a lot of overtime lately so that we can pay the bills." Mom spoke as she sat next to me. She put her arms, crossed, on the table and watched me happily eat. We weren't exactly the richest family in the neighborhood. In fact, when it came to wealth, we were below average. Mom is a stay at home mother. And Dad works at a store in Santalune city. So, sometimes when he would go to work, I can go with him and stay at my best friend Jett's house. Jett's family, on the other hand, has never worried about money.

"So if dad does come home, make sure to give him the biggest hug. Alright?" She added. I turned my head with a mouth full of food and shook my head with a thumbs up.

Mom chuckled and leaned her head on my shoulder. I took a sip from my glass of milk. Just as I put the cup down the doorbell rings.

"That must be Jett... Earlier than I expected." She says as she gets up and goes to open the door. I stop eating for a moment and watch as she opens it. The person behind the door was not Jett at all. Mom had a surprised look on her face as Anna walks in.

"Anna!" I exclaim as I run over to greet her. "Why did you come home? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

She looked like a complete wreck. And she wasn't smiling like she always did. She gave me a light hug after saying ,"I ran into some... troubles..." She then walked upstairs to her room. Mom looked concerned as she followed Anna upstairs. I heard the door close but I didn't hear it shut. So I took advantage and silently walked up the stairs to eavesdrop. The door was half closed.

Anna was crying while mom tried to comfort her. "Anna, what's wrong?" Her efforts were meaningless though. Though, Mom caught me and walked over to the door.

"Is Anna okay?" I quickly ask before she shuts the door.

"Anna is fine. Now go eat the rest of your breakfast." She replies as she shuts the door.

Then it was just me, a door, and a secret that would be held from me for years.

* * *

January 22

(Zane's POV)

 _(_ _Cerulean City *Hospital*)_

[12:57 pm]

"Twenty-eight... Twenty-nine... Thirty..." I finish up a set of deadlifts using twenty-five-pound dumbbells. I set the weights down and notice Wendy walking towards me.

"Hey there, tough guy." She spoke up as she approached me. "At this rate, you'll be able to lift a wailord." She joked with me as I stretched. "Seriously though, in all honesty, your recovering faster than anyone I've ever seen. Please, tell me your secrets." She added.

I commented, "Sorry, but those are restricted."

She laughed, "Speaking of a fast recovery. I have your diagnostics right here." She handed me a clipboard. There were various x-rays and cluttered papers filled with my information.

She pointed to an x-ray, "Okay so, there used to be a very small fracture here and here." She points out two spots of an x-ray of my left leg.

I flipped to a comparison x-ray of my abdomen and Wendy continued ,"And here you can see that you used to have a fractured rib."

She then continued talking about my diagnostics but I got lost in thought.

 **I wonder when I'm going to get out of here and see Ruby, Ryder, and everyone else. I wonder if Ruby has changed much.**

"Zane..."

 **And, I can't believe I'm saying this, I wonder what Ryder and Dante have in store for me when I get back.**

"Zane!" Wendy's words bring me back to reality. "Dazing off again?" She asks me.

"Hm?" I comment.

She shakes her head ,"Whatever... Anyways, I wanted to also tell you some good news that you'll probably like."

After waiting a few awkward seconds I respond ,"Well..? Go on."

She smiled as she explained ,"You'll be leaving today!"

I was so excited to hear those words that I couldn't form words. When I calmed down I replied ,"Are you serious? You're not pulling a prank on me are you?" She shook her, no, answering my question. "That's great! Thanks for sharing."

As she walks away she nods and replies ,"No problem!" She closes the door and leaves me by myself again.

 **Today huh?**

Before I could start another set of deadlifts I notice a familiar face. It was Ryder. I was about to wave until I noticed a delphox next to him and I tilted my head in confusion. I walked up to Ryder.

"Ryder... It's good to see you" I went up to him and gave him a "bro hug". And still in confusion I looked to the delphox next to him.

And as politely as possible I ask, "I'm sorry, miss... Who're you?" She lightly gasps and smiles.

She spoke, "Is that any way to talk to your... mate?" It took me a moment to realize that voice, those looks, and that word. I couldn't believe what was going on right now. Ruby evolved and I wasn't there to see it?

"I'll leave you two to chat." Ryder left me and Ruby alone with each other. I didn't pay any attention to where he went, I was only concerned with who was in front of me at that moment.

"Arceus... What happened while I've been gone?" I ask as she slowly approaches me ,"I was really hoping that I could see you evolve. Guess I missed the boat by a long shot." But before my mind could register what was going on I found myself in a deep kiss with Ruby. Ruby then took my left hand and guided it to her chest. And then slowly she took my right hand and guided it to her...

"Ahem!" Ruby and I are both startled by Ryder as he clears his throat. Without thinking, we shove each other away and land on our bottoms. Ryder laughed and crossed his arms.

"you seemed to forget about what we discussed," Ryder spoke annoyingly. Once again Ryder laughed, but then helped us up.

I casually ask while pocketing my hands, "So, how's Mia?"

He smiles and replies, "Oh, thanks for asking... She's still as tight as she was her first time." he says in a somewhat serious tone. I became overcome with a coughing fit. Ryder laughed hysterically while Ruby just covered her mouth in embarrassment. We all settled down and Ryder went back to being serious.

"She's doing very fine, and she worries about you." I huffed in annoyance.

"Dude... Not cool..." I said and crossed my arms. Ruby chuckled at my reaction and Ryder rolled his eyes. He glanced at his watch.

He commented ,"Damn, is it really that late? It's almost two 'o clock..."

I look at Ruby before speaking, "Time flies when you spend it with family, I suppose." Ruby giggle and blushed at my statement.

"Oh brother..." Ryder mumbled and facepalmed himself. We both laughed at his gesture.

Ruby spoke, "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but we have to go."

I sadly questioned her, "Why's that?"

Ryder responds, "We need to get home early, so mom can teach Ruby how to control her psychic prowess." Ruby huffed in annoyance and then nodded.

"Of course. Ruby's also a psychic type now... But, why would Beatrice teach her?" I curiously ask.

Ryder answered, "As much as I'd like to keep this conversation going, the training's going to take a very long time... You wouldn't Ruby to stay up needlessly late, right?"

I pondered for a second and then spoke, "Well, what do you think Ruby?"

She replied, "Um... Well, if Ryder thinks it's a good idea to start early, it's probably for the best." I nodded and waved goodbye but not before giving Ruby a hug and kiss. I watch as the door to the room closed and once more it was only I who remained.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

 _(Kanto *Cinnabar Island*)_

[9:34 pm]

Inside an abandoned pokémon lab, ten men gather around a single scientist being constrained by two of the men. They all wore black cloaks with red trimming. The scientist had a sack over his head until it was removed by one of the men.

The Scientist started, "Okay, Amos... I have the entire journal of my work and the DNA. Now may I have my family back?"

A chuckle could be heard from outside of the ring of men. Two of them part ways to let a blood red-haired man through.

"From one organization to another, years of research is passed along. But, unlike Team Rocket, we will not fail. We will use this very facility to bring back to life the greatest human achievement. And with it, snuff out the dying flame of Heiwa. You've done a great deed, Dr. Blaine. Your efforts will be remembered..." Amos took the journal and the DNA from Blaine. Now give him his family back. Another man holding a burlap sack walks into the circle. He opens it spilling out two severed heads.

In pure anguish, the doctor yells, "Nooo!"

Amos then walks away, hearing a loud sound of a neck being sliced open. A grunt walks up next to him

"Sir... Are you sure it was a good idea to kill him? We could've used him." He questioned Amos.

Amos responded, "It is quite alright. Besides, he failed to control it. We don't need another screw-up... We'll just use our own scientists."

"Oh, what does the future hold?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This has to be my favorite chapter so far mostly because of the nostalgia factor. You guys wouldn't understand. But anyways... Everyone take care and live life.** **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	20. Chapter 20: Virdigo

**Welcome to chapter 20! Now I know this chapter took forever to get out, and I know you guys are probably pissed off. But look on the bright side... At least it's out. Last chapter Zane had a little "unexpected" surprise. As well as a little hint of his past, before all of this happened. But there is still much to explore when it comes to his past. But what about Ruby's past? I'd like to thank Mr. Stonechair, X-Shadowheart, and stormofemotions for following this story! And again thank you X-Shadowheart for also making this story a favorite. Your support is what keeps me going!** **Without further ado,** **I present to you chapter 20 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Believe you can and you're halfway there." -Theodore Roosevelt

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 20: Vertigo

5 years ago

(Third Person POV)

 _(Kalos Region_ _)_

[12:57 pm]

The midday sun shines brightly in the sky above an evergreen plain. A creek cascades and forms a small waterfall. Trees cast shadows providing shade for the bug pokemon below. A beautifly flutters in the brisk breeze along with a small fennekin chasing the beautifly through the meadow. Stuck in Wonderland, the fennekin continues to chaise the beautifly through the peaceful beyond, gaining up and losing the beautifly. As she skips and hops, the fennekin eventually stops on the side of an exceptionally wide creek. Afraid of losing the bug pokemon for good the fennekin leaps hoping to cross the stream. The fennekin ended up falling halfway and landed in the pond. The beautifly fluttered away as if nothing had happened. The fennekin got up from the fall and found herself knee deep in the muddy water. She was dripping wet with water and mud had covered her sun-yellow legs.

"Ruby!" A feminine voice could be heard close by. "Ruby, where did you go."

The fennekin hid in the tall grasses. "She'll kill me if she finds me like this." The fennekin mumbled to herself, and very quietly she sneaked over to the creek and began to wash her paws and legs. But before she could finish washing up she was startled by the delphox. Though this what not an ordinary delphox. Her fur was not orange, red, and yellow. Her fur was burgundy, purple, and grey.

"There you are, Ruby." It had taken the Delphox a moment to notice that Ruby's hind legs were covered in mud. "Ruby, What have you gotten yourself into this time? You're all wet and dirty." The Delphox questioned calmly.

Ruby began to panic and started stuttering ,"I'm s-sorry Mom... I fell i-in the c-creek a-and and-"

"Okay, okay... let's just get you washed up and dry." The mother interrupted Ruby and picked her up. The delphox carried Ruby to where the creek widened into a river. There she began to wash the little fox in the water scrubbing away the mud. After she was finished washing Ruby, using her flames, she dried her off.

"There, better?" The delphox asked in a soothing tone. Ruby nodded obviously content. "Now come along, let's go home. We're done picking berries for the day. Your father is out hunting and won't be back until sunset." They made their way to a den where they lived. When they arrived, a braixen similar to the mother was present.

"Good afternoon, Jasper." The delphox greeted the braixen.

He replied ,"Hey, mom." As if annoyed he carried on with his business.

A noibat's flutter could be heard in the distance. Ruby looked in the direction of the sound to see her best friend flying towards the den.

The noibat noticed Ruby and flew over to her. "Hey, Ruby! I've been looking everywhere for you." The noibat began.

"Sasha!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

Sasha landed next to Ruby and began to ask the delphox ,"Um, Mrs. Amber... Is it okay if Ruby and I go explore?"

"Of course," Amber replied to Sasha. Sasha and Ruby ran off giggling.

Before they left Amber's sight she exclaimed ,"Be back before sunset Ruby!" Ruby heard her mothers instructions but chose to ignore her. The noibat and fennekin were no longer in Amber's sight.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

 _(Kalos Region)_

[1:21 pm]

Wandering through the grasslands experiencing discovery after discovery Sasha began ,"Have you ever wondered what else could be out there? There's no way the world is just a plain and a few forests here and there."

Ruby perched on a rock bathing in the sunlight responded ,"I don't know..." She thought ,"Maybe one day we can see it for ourselves."

Sasha lightly gasped ,"You don't mean leave, do you?"

Ruby shook her head no reassuringly ,"No, but we have to leave at some point."

Sasha and Ruby continued to explore until it was almost sunset.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasha!" Ruby began.

Sasha replied ,"Bye."

Ruby made her way back home to find the den empty. Her mother Amber was not there, nor was her father. Not even her bossy brother was there.

"Mom... Dad... Jasper?" She looked all around the vicinity but with no luck. "Maybe they're out doing something. I'll just take a nap until they come back."

* * *

(Zanes's POV)

 _(Cerulean City *Hospital*)_

[1:46 pm]

After Ryder and Ruby left me I stood there alone in the gym. But then, it hit me. **Damnit! I forgot to tell them I would be leaving today.** I facepalmed myself but shook it off and went about my business. I haven't had to need Wendy escort me since I was, at this point, used to the hospital and I knew where everything was. So I walked back to my room without any guidance. When I made it back I sat on my bed and couldn't help but think about Ruby and all the others. I couldn't wait to get back home. **I guess I'll call later and hopefully not interrupt Beatrice.**

Wendy surprised me when she waltzed into the room. "Hey! Want to go get some lunch before you leave?" Before I could answer she adds ,"Great, let's go." She pulls my arm and drags me to the restaurant on the bottom floor." As always I got the oran berry salad. And we both sat the same table that we sit at every day.

Wendy starts up the conversation by saying ,"Ya'know, to be honest, I'll miss having you around to brighten the mood of this dreary place."

I respond with a mouth full of salad ,"Oh yeah?"

She smiled and stared off into nowhere. She adds ,"Although, we still don't understand how you recovered so fast. An average male should take at least three weeks for something at that scale."

"I think I know how, but you'd call me a madman if I told you," I comment with a chuckled.

She gave me a funny look and laughed ,"As if you couldn't get any weirder." I laughed along knowing it was just a playful jab. "C'mon, just tell me your 'madman theory'."

I sighed and began ,"Well... I think it's because I'm a-" and before I could finish my sentence, a gunshot goes off just outside of the restaurant. Everyone screams in panic and ducks down to get to cover. I too get down hoping not to get shot. **Holy fuck!** My mind was racing. **Are we being attacked by... Them?** And then another shot, and then another. People at this point were not concerned with taking cover, but instead were running for their lives.

"Dear Arceus, why?" Wendy, who was on the ground next to me, was paralyzed with fear of what was to come. To be honest I was too. But then I realized something, **No... Last time that happened, I almost died. And I doubt Ryder is gonna be here to save me. I have to do something about this...** I took the table and flipped it over creating a shield. No one else was in the restaurant but me and Wendy now, and we had become easy targets for the terrorist. But, for all I know, there could be several of them. Yet there were sounds from a single weapon. My curiosity got the better of me as I peeked around the table slightly to see that there was only one man. Although they didn't clearly look like they were a supporter of The Saviors. They were walking closer and closer to our position. Wendy was still scared out of her wits and I had to create a plan quick because death was approaching.

I mumble under my breathe ,"Goddamnit, what am I gonna do..?" And then I look to Wendy, watching as she has a meltdown, and look over to see that the corner of the restaurant was close. Close enough to where we could possibly escape and hide farther away. And attacking him head-on would be suicide.

I turn to Wendy shaking her and saying ,"Wendy... Snap out of it. We have to work together if we want to escape, alright?"

She looked terrified but I couldn't blame her. She began ,"We're gonna die... We... We're gonna die."

I get her attention ,"No, we're not gonna die. listen, run as fast as we can around that corner there, we'll hopefully be able to escape." I say as I pointed to the corner. She got up to hug me and cry into my chest.

"What if we don't make it?"

I reply ,"Wendy, we don't have time to think about that... He's coming closer and closer and our time is running low." She let go of me and collected herself.

"Okay..." She said shivering. I could hear his footsteps at this point.

"On the count of three, you have to run as fast as you can, alright?" She nodded. "One... Two... Three!" I yelled the last word that was going to determine our fate. We both get up and book it towards the corner. I make it safely, but then I see that Wendy was a bit slower and wasn't out of sight yet. And on top of that, he had already noticed us when we got up to run. He started to aim his gun at Wendy and just before he fired, Everything stops, and I was frozen in place. I could see the fear in Wendy's eyes. I could see a smile on the shooters face like he was enjoying this. My fears then replaced my rational thoughts as his face morphs into Amos'. His brown greasy hair turned red and became longer.

He chuckled and with his smooth voice, he says ,"No bark and no bite." He mocked me and laughed. And then I ignore all my fears knowing that Wendy's life depended on me. I unknowingly teleport behind the man and before he could shoot I disarm him and throw him to the ground. Everything was back to normal and Wendy was shocked to see me not in front of her but next to the shooter. I slide the handgun away from me and the shooter who I was now holding down.

"Are you a part of The Saviors? Tell me!" I demanded him but all he did was laugh. In anger, I knock him out.

"Zane?" Wendy says my name. I turn my head to acknowledge her ,"Your nose is bleeding..." I touch my upper lip to find blood. **I am bleeding.**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[3:17 pm]

We arrive at the cabin at three in the afternoon. I get off the motorcycle and so does Ryder.

"Ruby, I hope your training goes well... I'm headed to the beach to meditate. If anyone asks, I'm there. Okay?" Ryder stated as he pats me on the back. I smile and give him a hug.

I replied ,"Thank you, Ryder... I'll be able to protect Zane now..." I whispered.

After we separate Ryder speaks ,"You always could protect him, Ruby... But, you two have to protect each other... No matter what happens, Ruby... I need you to be strong for him. Be his rock and he'll be yours..." he left me with his words of encouragement and I entered the cabin. Beatrice was already sitting in the living room.

"Mhm... I thought so..." She says softly

I was a bit confused ,"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You're here to train some more, _aren't_ you? You're not the only one that read minds. Now follow me." She added as she got up. I followed her down the hall into the meditation room. We both sat down. She began ,"Controlling your prowess is quite basic when it comes to reading thoughts. Much like others thoughts, yours also run wild. Without anything tying them down. Because of this, you accidentally read other's minds. Or... Did you _accidentally_ read other's minds?" I froze for a second. She laughed and played it off ,"I'm just kidding. Loosen up." I shook it off thinking nothing of it.

I curiously ask ,"So, how do I get them under control?"

"Hmm... Eager aren't we? Well, first you must stop everything in your mind... Your brain is like a long highway, and your thoughts are like cars. The goal is to stop this traffic of thoughts instead of having them mingle with other's thoughts." She explained clearly. It was extraordinarily easy to understand what she was trying to say.

I had one question though ,"But, how do you accomplish that, while doing something?"

She answered ,"Easy, it's like leaving a single lane open for cars to pass through. Let's try it. Focus stopping the traffic by not thinking about anything. but first I must ask... when you accidentally read someone's thoughts does it come in whispers?" I nodded ,"Then it should stop when everything else stops." She then sits there without saying anything and so do I.

 **Don't think about anything... At all... It's just like meditating...** After a few seconds, all I hear is silence... Not a word, not a thought.

"I think I did it... I didn't hear anything." I state with pride.

Beatrice smiles and replies ,"Very good, Ruby. Another way this comes in handy is when another psychic is trying to read your mind. If you stop the thoughts, they have nothing to read."

I got up and so did Beatrice. I hugged her with gratitude ,"Thank you for the lessons again, I appreciate it."

Beatrice hugged back ,"Anytime."

* * *

(Third Peron POV)

 _(Unova *Castelia City Naval Base*)_

[4:40 pm]

Inside an office a charizard-human hybrid awaits. The office was rather large and had two couches in front of the desk. Inside the office was a forest green flag with a golden-winged shield. above the crest were four stars, and below, the phrase "Because they bleed, we protect." The hybrid wore a navy blue uniform with gold lacing. The left arm of his uniform had a silver braviary with a single star below it showing his rank. A knock can be heard.

"Come in." His stoic voice could be heard on the other side of the door. It opens to reveal a very young man. Blonde hair with emerald green eyes. His uniform was similar but the young man wore a navy blue beret with four silver bars.

After saluting, he spoke up ,"Brigadier General Chovli... We have intelligence that The Saviors might be developing a weapon."

Chovoli replied ,"Do we know what kind of weapon?"

The lieutenant commented ,"Most likely an entity."

Chovoli thought about this as he got up from where he sat. His wings stretched out a bit and his flaming tail whipped around, though his human traits were also very prominent.

"Hmm... I'll give you permission to look more into this. We can't have anything like this seeping into the public. You and your squadron need to look into this... Jett..."

The young lieutenant saluted before leaving ,"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Again I'm sorry this took forever to release. You see, my school likes to do this thing where they give you weekend homework... a lot. But besides that, I have to worry about the fact that I'm a worthless procrastinator of the master class. In other words, I'm an ass hat. But I truly thank you for your patience. Anyways...** **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	21. Chapter 21: Trust

**Welcome to chapter 21! I know it's been a little bit of a wait, but trust me when I say it will all be worth it. Last chapter, the hospital was attacked by a terrorist and Zane was confronted by his fears that had developed after being tortured by the Saviors. To say the least, Zane pulled through. But will he ever have to worry about it again? We also got a look at Ruby's past five years ago. But What really happened on that day? We don't know because the Authors like to keep these juicy secrets for themselves. I'd also like to thank wishindo for liking and making this story one of their favorites.** **Your support is what keeps me going!** **Without further ado,** **I present to you chapter 21 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if broken but still see the cracks in that reflection." -Unknown

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 21: Trust

January 22

(Zane's POV)

 _(Cerulean City *Hospital*)_

[5:13 pm]

About an hour later after the attack, there were numerous police squad cars parked outside the hospital but there was no need for paramedics seeing as the hospital was where the attack happened. Countless people who were shot in the process were being tended to in the hospital. Some, unfortunately, died and the attacker's motivations were still unknown. I, myself, was sitting in the back seat of one of the squad cars being questioned of what exactly happened. In my mind, I knew they would never believe me if I told them exactly what happened. How I took the attacker down and why my nose started to bleed.

I made up a different story and said ,"Well at that moment, I was on the third floor and when I heard the gunshots I was startled out of bed and nearly broke my nose when I feel out of my bed." I knew this excuse was definitely not viable and eventually they would figure everything out sooner or later. Or would they? Would they even guess it was I who took down the attacker using an ability that was thought to be extinct in humans? The officer didn't question me further, so I asked him where Wendy was. He looked confused but then came to a realization.

"Well, we gathered all the survivors just outside the door of the hospital. I bet she's over there. The hospital, for now, is off limits though, but only for a little bit. If you have nothing else to say, you best be on your way." He boldly stated.

Knowing this I made my way over to the entrance and looked for Wendy. After a moment of scanning the audience, I spotted her. She was talking to Dr. Hira. I slowly weave myself through the crowd until Wendy, Dr. Hira, and I was face to face.

Wendy started ,"Zane! I'm glad to see you're a hundred percent." Dr. Hira smirked while Wendy rejoiced.

I reply ,"Wendy what I was trying to tell was interrupted, to say the least."

She stops smiling and says ,"Don't worry, it all makes sense now. That stunt you pulled, how fast you recovered, it all fits together."

Her statement shocked me slightly ,"It's because I'm-"

"You're a Zoroark disguised as a human!" Once again I was interrupted by Wendy this time.

My face was completely in shock. After an awkward second, I shook my head and said ,"Yeah, close enough."

Wendy look upset and said ,"Wait, that's not it? Tell me then, what are you?"

I look down and sigh ,"Maybe it's best for the both of us that I don't say anything."

Dr. Hira giggles ,"Sounds like you have a secret that probably shouldn't be said in public."

I rub the back of my head ,"I guess you can say that. But I do need to call up Ryder if I have the all clear to leave."

Dr. Hira comments ,"Of course, but there is some paperwork that needs to be dealt with but that will be after all of this is over. You can use the pay phone right around the corner, and here's some poke cents."

I repond ,"Thank you!" I then turned to Wendy ,"And please don't say anything about what actually happened to the officers."

She commented ,"My lips are sealed."

Before I parted ways I gave Wendy a hug and Dr. Hira a handshake ,"Well, maybe I'll see you another time."

They waved as I walked away and I waved back. I got to the pay phone and inserted the coins and put in Ryder's number.

Expecting to hear Ryder, instead Beatrice answers.

"Hello?" She says unaware of who was calling.

I reply ,"Hey, it's Zane, I'm calling from the hospital. Where's Ryder?"

When I told her who I was she replied happily ,"Ryder's out at the beach. It's about to rain, so I'm not sure how much longer he will be."

I comment ,"It's fine, I just need someone to pick me up from the hospital."

She then realizes the reason why I called ,"Oh you're getting out today? I thought it wasn't gonna be until another week. But don't worry I'll be there faster than you know it. Let's surprise Ruby."

Before she hangs up I say ,"See you soon."

She repeats what I said and hangs up.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Cerulean City *Hospital*)_

[7:38 pm]

After only about thirty minutes after I called, I see a white Mercedes-Benz pull up and see Beatrice roll down the window. "Need a lift?" She asks smiling.

I get in the front seat and we drive off leaving the hospital.

Beatrice speaks up ,"So what's with all the police cars?

I sigh ,"You have to make sure that only you and I know about this. I'll never hear the end of it if Ruby finds out."

She comments ,"Go on."

"There was a terrorist that attacked the hospital, and of course I took action and took him down. But the less fortunate people pulled the short straw today."

There was only silence. She then broke it ,"Well as long as you're okay. I won't say anything or mention it."

The rest of the way we talked about how Ruby is progressing in her own training. Apparently Ruby is a fast learner as well.

We finally arrive at the cabin. I take in the fresh breeze remembering the soothing breeze and the relaxing smell of the forest behind and the creeping ocean breeze from the East. It put me at ease. We then enter the cabin and I'm greeted by a familiar face.

"Zane?!" Ruby shouts excitedly. She Runs over to me, wraps her arms around me and embraces me. I lose my balance for a little bit but regained it. "I thought you weren't coming home for another week."

I once again explain myself ,"Dr. Hira gave me the all clear to leave. I suppose I was healthy enough to leave."

Ruby buries her face in my chest and says ,"I'm just glad you're here now."

We hold each other in a tight embrace until Beatrice speaks up. "ahem... Zane, I didn't mention this before but you still have those bandages on the side of your face."

I touch my left cheek and remember them. "Well, I guess I'll go take them off." I go to the restroom and slowly take each bandage off. Ruby walks in as I peel the last one off. And then I was able to see the scar in full fledge in the mirror. The slash across my cheek made it look like I was smiling perpetually. I could vividly remember then knife's sharp edge as it glides through my flesh. The face scar served as a reminder. A reminder of my true hatred of the Saviors. I turn my head towards Ruby and see a tear in her eye. Once again she embraces me and buries her head in my chest.

I rub her head and say ,"It's okay, I'm home now. There's no need to worry about me." I then notice Beatrice was leaning on the restroom door seal. "C'mon... Let's go find Ryder" I say after kissing Ruby's forehead. It was lightly raining before I got into the cabin, but now it was starting to rain heavily. So we quickly made our way to the beach. We got to the beach but we find Ryder exhausted and bloodied along with a dead body next to him.

"Took you long enough... Zane..." He stated and stared at Ruby and me.

I mutter ,"Holy fucking Arceus..."

I then signal Ruby to help me get him up. I notice that there was a blade in his chest and avoid it. I grab his right arm and Ruby grabs his left arm and we hoist him up. All the while he grunts and sighs.

"Thanks..." He mutters out. The storm began to die down but only slightly

I questioned Ryder ,"Was that a League Agent, Ryder?"

He answers after scanning me ,"Yeah... A tough one at that..." He mutters and coughs.

The sand was starting to become more like mud and slowed us down. Halfway to the cabin, I think aloud ,"Damn it... This is ridiculous..."

Ruby asks concerned ,"Can't we just heal him, Zane?"

I reply ,"We have to get to the cabin first... Who knows how many other dangers are there..."

After a long struggle, we had successfully carried Ryder from the beach to the cabin. Ruby and I were panting.

"We made it..." Ryder states with a weak smile. We then walked up the small step carefully making sure the Ryder isn't harmed in the process. When we got inside Ruby and I set him down next to the fireplace on his back. We were all fairly wet from the rain. Hades jumped on Ryder and laid down on him. Ryder barely able to move his arm strokes hades' back.

Mia came in but didn't say anything. But then gasped when she saw him up close. She then knelt down. Ryder turned his head slightly to see her.

Mia jokes ,"You're in serious trouble when you get better." she then used ember being careful to avoid Hades and warming Ryder up. Venus also walks in and sits on his waist. She then lowered her body to Ryder helping in warming him.

"Baka... You could've died..." She muttered.

Ryder then without looking at us says ,"Zane... Ruby..."

I answer lounging on the couch ,"Yeah?"

"Bury her body... Please..." He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[8:48 pm]

Ruby and I were making small talk to each other wondering what we should do about the body. Ruby then turns her head seeing Ryder I assume and says ,"Ryder... You okay?" I turn my head as well. It seemed that Ryder too has a pleasant scar on his shoulder.

"I'll live, don't worry about that..." He assures Ruby. He then kneels between Ruby and I, grabbing the body and slinging it over his left shoulder.

"C'mon... The sooner we bury the body, the sooner we can continue your training..." He states catching my attention. We slowly walked back to the cabin.

"But... Didn't I fail the first test?" I query Ryder after awkward silence.

"Yes... And no... Your first test wasn't murder. It was faith... Faith in your friends... That faith was tested in the hospital, but you pulled through..." There was a moment of silence.

I began to understand. "Alright... So, what's next?"

he answers ,"Well... Given that you also passed the second phase, Conviction, we can move to the last phase..." His statement made Ruby gasp.

She joked around ,"Wow, that's impressive Zane. What's You're secret?"

I reply ,"Ryder... Are you sure you're talking to the right person?" We drew closer to the shed.

"Of course I am... You showed conviction in many ways... The way you recovered, your 'never say die' attitude, your determination to end the Saviors. All of that shows tremendous conviction..." Another silence followed.

"The last phase is the phase of trust... I actually failed this phase, but the League had accepted me anyways... Because I was a 'Special Case', or so my superiors said..." Ryder added.

I respond with defeat ,"If you failed, what chance do I have?"

Ryder puts the body down and walks in the shed to get three shovels. He then hands Both me and Ruby one and held his own. He picks the body up once more and walks to the combat field. It was still dark outside so it was hard to tell. He drops the body and begins digging. Ruby and I followed. With all of our efforts combined, we were able to dig a sizeable hole really fast. We tossed the body in and covered up the hole without any issues.

"I have faith that you'll make the right choice Zane." Ryder finally replied. He looks at his watch. "looks like it's still early enough for the test... Do you think you're ready, Zane?" It was so sudden.

I simply nod. He crosses his arms and begins.

"Up until now, you've only faced your average threat... But, depending on whether you pass this test, we might be leaving to Unova as soon as tomorrow..."

Ruby immediately spoke up ,"Am I gonna go, too?"

"Yes... In fect, almost all of us are. You, Zane, me, Mia, Hades, Venus, and Dante... Well, depending on Zane's actions here, that is... We're going to take the fight to the Saviors... With a little something called Heiwa..." I perked up. **Heiwa? Where have I heard that name before?**

I then give my attention to the task ,"Okay... So what does this test involve?"

Ryder puts both of his hands behind him. He lets his arms rest and I see a magnum. He walks up to me and slowly raises his hand with the magnum. He cocks the hammer and points the gun at me.I refuse to flinch though... He smiles, and flips the magnum, leaving the grip facing him. I take the magnum with my right and scan it.

"Zane..." Ryder asked for my attention. I raised my head and look at him. He turns his head at Ruby, and so do I. He pointed at Ruby with his right hand.

He then speaks the phrase ,"Shoot her..." They almost echoed in my head. I swing my head to look at him in shock. He steps back until Ruby and Ryder were at equal distances. He remained completely neutral.

I calmly respond ,"Ryder..? What are you doing..?" My grip on the magnum tightens...

He replies ,"It's what you're doing, Zane... you want revenge on the Saviors, right?! Are you prepared to lose everything to that end?" There was a sinking feeling in my chest. It felt like I was having a body migraine. I point the gun at Ruby... My hand had a little bit of a shake.

He adds ,"It's time to choose, Zane... Your feelings, or your mission... Your love, or your revenge... You're future, or you're present..."

Ruby blurts out ,"Zane... Don't do this... It's what he wants, can't you see? He's still working for the League... he still wants to kill us..!"

I started at Ryder, lowered the magnum, and began ,"Ryder... What's Ruby talking about?"

He sighs and crosses his arms. "A few months ago, when I was still working for the League, I got a call... The League wants you dead, Zane... And they had hired me to kill you... I didn't fucking know why, nor did I care... but... That day, at the Christmas Festival... I could've taken the shot... I could've killed you, Zane... All the way up on the Ferris Wheel and I still had a clear shot... But I didn't... And... Here we are... So... What now, Zane?"

I start ,"All this time... I've been with the man sent to kill me..." I shed a few tears.

"Zane..." He muttered, but I lifted the magnum and now had it trained on him. I open the chamber to see there was one bullet and I nod.

"One bullet is all I need..." I state while staring at him in seething anger...

He tells Ruby ,"Is this how you wanted it to go, Ruby..?" He didn't even look at her. She sighed and walked up to me and put her right paw on my left shoulder

"Zane... He told me because he needed me to trust him... Now he needs you to trust him" Ruby added.

I lash ,"And why should I trust him..? He could've killed... or hurt you..!" I place my left hand under the magnum and aimed for his chest.

He remarked ,"But I didn't..." This pissed me off.

"Shut the hell up! I'm done getting fooled, Ryder... No more... I'm going to end this now..." He spreads his arms and smiled.

"Go ahead..."

 **He wouldn't give up so easily...**

I fire the gun feeling the force, Ryder kneels down grunting.

"Fucking... Dammit... Zane..." He mumbles and plants his face on the hard ground. For a split second, I didn't realize what I had done.

Ryder whispers ,"Zane... What did you do..?"

I drop the magnum realizing my error and drop to my knees.

"I... I thought... He was going to hurt us... Ruby... you have to understand..." I say with a shaky tone.

And then to my amazement Ryder gets up. Ruby and I both gasp in shock. He stretched as he got up. He walked to me and I started crawling away. He picks up the magnum, pocket it, then holds out his left hand.

"You pass... Now... I bet you guys are tired..." I slowly reach for his hand and he hoists me up. I avoid eye contact. "It was a blank, Zane... Don't worry." He says as he walks into the cabin.

 **So the day is finally over...**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! So what does this mean? Zane has completed his training what's going to happen now? Well aren't you guys in for a good tale. A whole new door of has just opened for Zane and I can't wait to write about it. Thank you al for your patience btw.** **Anyways...** **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	22. Chapter 22: The Road to Heiwa

**Welcome to chapter 22! Well... I'm not sure what to say about this chapter... I don't want to reveal anything important, I want you guys to read and find out. Reason being; this is arguably the biggest pivot in the story. But because this chapter is such a special chapter, I believe it deserves a special thanks. This one goes out to everyone. Because this project was made possible by you guys... the audience. On July 17, 2017, a day to remember forever in my life, I published the first chapter of this fanfiction. Some of you might be wondering why it matters so much to me and some of you might not even care. But it matters to me because it marked the day I opened a new door. One that leads to new ideas, different point of views, and new friends. It was like removing a dark veil that had covered half of my creativity. Although this is still my first fanfiction I pored my heart in soul into it, taking in new lessons almost every day. Since then, my creativity has been cultivated into something truly worth having. And best of all, I had one of the most loyal audiences PBM and I could ask for. Even though, for about 3 months, PBM and I couldn't produce any work due to Hurricane Maria, you still stayed. Even though PBM was stranded in Puerto Rico and had no way of uploading even a single word, you still stayed. The reason why is beyond me, but one thing is for certain, I can't be more thankful for everyone's support through all of my hardships. And for that you deserve recognition. Thank you Acethe69th, Agent X13, DarkRogue2113, Gabriel0923, JessieSavacu, knightshade, Kuroko-AfterMage, LeonZero, Mojavekoopa, Noctistalem, PaddyPotatoMan, Pkmst, Pokefan17, _Prince Blood Moons_ , RareDarkgon, RocSushi, The One Who Hungers, TheUnholyMessiah, Wdlowry, X-Shadowheart, ZanderEmberstone, ZeroInfinite, Zoroark7102, afarmer56, darktotodile, jdmadden1229, menir, quackattack222, saiyan with a pencil, spartadu29, supertyranitar, swiffersweeper, vividfoal817915, and wishindo for making this story one of your favorites. And thank you Alicakes2011,** **DerpPriest, DioblosSpawn, Firebee45, Frederyk Strife, LeonGriff, Mr** **.** **Stonechair, Plague Dog UnleasheD, PonyChampion, Slivvier, SnowWarrior515, TheChaptersOfFate, Vixal, ZA Falcon, bigdady45, crescent the eclipse, maxros, ninjacat6, stormofemotions, and wst nightshade for following the story. My appreciation for the support of this fanfiction is immeasurable. But I know that I still have a lot more to learn about writing. There's always a lesson to learn if you look hard enough. Now I'm sure you guys are tired of the formalities. So w** **ithout further ado,** **I present to you chapter 22 of** **'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! Oh and another thing! I do NOT own Pokemon or Game Freak! I am simply borrowing their wonderful little setting so that I may create something beautiful with the power of LITERATURE!**

"Change is the messiest force in life, whether it's for the best or the worst, learn how to live with change." -xX-xeXeeD-Xx

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 22: Road to Heiwa

January 25

(Jett's POV)

 _(Unova *_ _Castelia City Naval Base*_ _)_

[9:38 am]

My squadron and I make our way through the long corridor passing a few other soldiers along the way. We halt at a window looking out into the ocean. A massive aircraft carrier with a Heiwan flag on the mast along with a Unovan flag is docked in the harbor. There was a battleship next to it as well. The great sea stretched far behind these two giant ships. There were several other vessels such as destroyers and submarines, but nothing was comparable to the carrier and the battleship.

"Sure is a mighty sight, am I right?" A samurott-human hybrid walks up to me. His amber eyes piercing through the clear window.

I reply ,"Yeah, but let's not get distracted, Ares... Remember we have important intel to give to Brigadier General Chovoli."

Another fellow soldier stood next to me on my left side while Ares stood on my right. She began ,"C'mon... Lighten up a little." I then turn my head left to come face to face with a female noivern. She embraced me with her large wings and gave me a peck on my cheek. I do so as well.

"I'm not sure how to 'lighten up' with something as important as this. If the Saviors succeed in their plans, it's going to be hell to pay. And if what that info broker says is true, that means... We'll also have to find out whoever that Cross character is." I spoke with concern for the skirmish ahead.

Sasha, the Noivern next to me, replies ,"We'll also find out about whoever Ikari is."

 **I almost forgot Ikari. From what the info broker says, he's fifteen with black hair and gray eyes and is also five foot ten. From that description, my mind can only imagine who it could possibly be. All I can do is hope it's someone else, but knowing my odds it might as well be him.** I then started to piece everything together. **Wait, hold on... Why would he go to Cinnabar island? Surely it's not because of the saviors... Is it? Now that I think about it, he went missing after Annabelle's death. But his parents didn't do anything, saying ,"He needed time to think things through." It's quite a stretch, but what if he left because he wanted revenge on whoever murdered Anna? And what if it happened to be the saviors who murdered her? But this is all dependant on whether or not Ikari is Zane... For all I know, it can be anyone.**

"Hey, captain?" Nox gets my attention. The other squadmate next to him, Angus, sighs.

"Spacing out as usual..." Angus said with a smug expression.

"C'mon, let's share this with Chovoli." Ares says as he, Nox, Angus, and Sasha continue towards Chovoli's office. I soon follow. I knock on the door waiting for confirmation.

I hear Chovoli from the other side ,"Come in." We do so and his attention is immediately directed toward the squadron in front of him. We salute but as soon as we do he dismisses us.

"Lieutenant Jett... What news do you have of the entity? Know that this is critical intel so tell me anything and everything." Chovoli demanded. He looked extremely eager to find out. He as well looked concerned for what could possibly happen.

"Yes, sir." I began ,"We have coordinates of the location." I hand over a piece of paper with written coordinates. The coordinates were 34.114167, 139.552754. I added ,"The coordinates point to a burned down mansion at Cinnabar Island in Kanto. Based on location we have a good idea of what this weapon is. I'm afraid there is a good chance that they're trying to create another-" Chovoli interrupts me.

"Mewtwo... Lieutenant Jett, thank you for bringing this intel as soon as possible."

I then remember the side information ,"Brigadier General Chovoli, may I have a word with you in private." He nods his head. Sasha, Ares, Nox, and Angus salute and are dismissed out of the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He states in curiosity.

I respond ,"We have word that two bystanders are also interested in the Saviors. Their aliases are Cross and Ikari. We're not sure who's side their on or even if they take sides."

Chovoli replies ,"Is this why you wanted this to be private?"

I comment ,"No, sir. You see we have quite a long record about Cross and his associations. According to his record, he was an agent of the League but recently he disobeyed orders and went AWOL. But there was nothing about Ikari. No record or any documents to his name. only a birth certificate and a rough description. I want to talk about this in private because there's something about Ikari that sets me off a little bit."

Chovoli is silent and says nothing. He then asks ,"What is the 'rough description'?"

I respond right after he asks ,"He's fifteen with black hair and gray eyes and is also five foot ten."

"And this bothers you why?" Chovoli asks in confusion.

"Well, it bothers me because this description fits my one and only friend from my childhood, Zane Ashtin." I take out my pokedex and find a picture of Zane. I show him and he nods.

He begins ,"Well, I'm not sure what to say. But what I _can_ say is that _if_ Ikari prevents you and your squadron from stopping the Saviors, whether or not he is who you say he is, I want you to end him." My heart sank at this statement. **He wouldn't be a part of the Saviors, would he? There's no way. He would never join them. They killed his sister, didn't they?** My fear of the unknown started to make me uneasy. I could just be misunderstood. The only thing that I have is a description and a few unsolved theories.

Chovoli chuckles lightly and breaks the silence ,"But that's only if he's a Savior. If he isn't, then if I were you, I would try to get him to join us. Just know if he was a friend of your's, I'm sure he isn't a Savior. As for Cross, I'm assuming he's connected with Ikari in some way." His words reassured me. **I just hope he isn't someone like that. There's just so much I don't know yet and it's making me more and more afraid of the storm ahead, but it also makes me eager to discover who Ikari and Cross really are.**

Chovoli adds ,"Lieutenant Jett, I'm leaving the position of Strike Commander in your hands. You're also going to be accompanied by the Squadrons, Thunder Hell, and Scarlett Mech." Upon hearing that name I frown. Scarlett Mech was full arrogant asswipes that no one really respected except for themselves. Just because they were the top squadron doesn't give them the right to act like that. But nonetheless, they're still a part of the regime. Chovoli continued ,"I wish you best of luck Jett. I'll be sending word to Scarlett Mech and Thunder Hell about the strike. In the meantime I want you to formulate a solid plan. You'll be leaving today and you'll most likely arrive at night. Hail Heiwa." He salutes.

I do as well and repeat the phrase ,"Hail Heiwa."

* * *

January 23

Two Days Before

(Zane's POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[10:06 am]

I open my eyes to find Ruby laying next to me. Now that Ruby was a delphox there isn't as much room as there was before. I stay completely still enjoying this moment. It didn't last very long as Ruby woke up shortly after I did. She smiles and wraps her left leg around my right.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I begin the day with my usual cheesy flirt, which always manages to make her laugh or giggle. And as I foretold she giggles. I press my forehead against hers staying in a near-permanent embrace. Although I did notice something different about this morning. Ryder wasn't already awake and bothering me about it. I suppose he slept in as well after everything that's happened lately. I kiss Ruby's forehead just before I get up from the couch and stretch. I notice the only thing I was wearing was a pair of sweatpants. I throw on a plain white tee. Ruby laid in front of me as if inviting me back.

I chuckle lightly. I then walk into the kitchen and grab an oran berry before heading into the training room. Of course, no one else was there. I go into the glass room. I take a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. **I need to get some training in if we're going to Unova.** I immediately start by using my aura manifest. I concentrate aura into a solid mass. In less than a second, a scythe about my height in length appears. It was blackish-purple and emitted almost an eerie sound. I swung it once, the weight almost put me off balance.

"Move with the blade, don't let the blade move with you." I hear a familiar voice and turn around to see Ryder coming near the glass room. "So I suppose your signature weapon is a scythe..." He states.

"I was just getting some training in before we go to Unova." I reply.

Ryder comments ,"Oh that? that's postponed to next week..."

I turn my head in confusion ,"What? Why?"

He, as well, creates a weapon out of nothing. It looked like a long rope with a barb at the end. "Like you said... We should get some practice in." He gets into a stance and so do I, not having any idea how to use the scythe. "I see that I didn't teach you how to use your manifested weapon." Ryder starts to swing the rope with the barb around while inching closer to me. Once again I try to swing the scythe but get caught off guard by the weight of the blade. Ryder wraps the rope around him momentarily but then uses the momentum and swings it off of him. The rope wraps around the scythe and he easily pulls it out of my hands, disarming me. The scythe dissipates before hitting the ground.

Ryder sighs ,"Looks like you don't get it. Look, our weapons are actually extremely similar. When I say 'Move with the blade, don't let the blade move with you' What I mean is literally move with the blade. I don't just swing my rope-dart and hope it lands. I use momentum and the rope to throw the dart at the end. With a scythe, there's a sweeping action behind. And if you don't have any momentum it will either fly out of your hands or throw you completely. Originally scythes weren't even meant for fighting but for farming. Farmers used their momentum to sweep through fields of grass. To use a scythe correctly you have to be constantly moving matching the weight at the end so it doesn't throw you off balance." Ryder lectured me. "If you knew how, you could easily decapitate me with a single move. You can also counter being wrapped by a rope dart by wrapping it intentionally, stealing the length of rope from my hands and getting into close quarters."

I generate a new scythe and get into a more defensive stance and we continue the spar. My hands are at opposite ends of the scythe. I strike first and instead of swinging it without a clue, I swing it as if it was a sledgehammer sliding the hand closest to the blade down the handle. Of course, Ryder uses the rope-dart like a shield to keep the scythe from impaling his head. I took this chance to use the scythe and drag myself closer to him. I swept him off his feet bringing him down.

Ryder chuckles ,"I'm glad you're a fast learner. But that was just one spar."

We continue for at least two hours. Ryder teaches me about several scythe techniques and stances.

I lay on the ground completely out of energy. I began ,"Let's get some lunch."

Ryder Replied ,"That's not a bad idea..." We head out and are greeted by a scent coming from the kitchen. Out of curiosity we immediately go to the kitchen to see Ruby cooking.

"You know how to cook now?" I ask in shock.

Ruby smiles ,"Yeah, it's pretty simple if you just follow a recipe step by step. It's not rocket science." She then added ,"Oh and Beatrice teaches me." There were several ingredients out.

"Well, what are you cooking?" Ryder asks.

She responds ,"Wraps with broiled chicken."

She finishes cooking and Dante and Beatrice also show up. We all eat at the dining room table talking about various things and about the future trip to Unova. We finish eating and all head to the living room. Then we are interrupted by a news broadcast from the TV.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you live in front of the Mayor's hall in Saffron City. A rally rages on but no one is for sure what this mass wants." There was security lined up in front of the large building. The reporter explained ,"We can confirm that everyone is wearing a strange black and red armband." I remember what Wendy told me back at the hospital. Entire riots break out in streets where people were wearing these armbands. "Hold on there's someone at the podium. I think he's beginning to speak." The reporter added in curiosity. This was confirmed as the entire crowd went silent. I look around and see everyone just stared blankly at the screen.

A microphone amplifies his voice as he begins his speech. He was completely bald and wore a tan suit and the same armband the crowd was wearing. He clears his throat ,"Good people of Kanto... For years our economy has been dwindling on debt and bankruptcy, our working class has been crippled for the past fifty years, and our education system has been incomplete. But what if I told you if you lend your hand to me I can lead you to prosperity?" The crowd roared with chants and propaganda signs.

Once again they all go silent in order to let the man on the podium speak ,"All these problems are all caused because of the same reasons. The number one reason being how pokephiles, homosexuals, and transgenders have completely left our once peaceful society in rubble and ruin. And now it's time they answer for this!" The radicals once again yell and shout derogatory and hate. The number of people was staggering. Nearly the entire block was surrounded by these followers. Everyone in the room continued to stay silent.

The mob finally settles down ,"Because of them, we have been wasting years discussing what is and what is not politically correct. No citizen can even carry out a simple conversation anymore without being harassed. Why must the majority suffer so that the minority is compensated? Together we can break through these chains that limit us and eliminate these pointless parties that leech off our mental energy. Elect me as mayor and I will make this all happen. The Savior party will succeed!" The TV is turned off. I look up and see Ryder with the remote. The air became stale and uncomfortable.

"Zane..." Ryder begins and I direct my attention toward him ,"Looks like we're going to Unova a little early than expected." He says with a blank expression.

* * *

January 24

(Zane's POV)

 _(Kanto *The Cabin*)_

[7:49 pm]

Ryder and I spent almost the entire day sparing again. I guess after seeing that live broadcast a determination came out of nowhere. I exited the training room covered in sweat as always. Just before I go to the shower Ryder grabs my shoulder.

Ryder spoke ,"Hey, I want to talk real quick."

I turn to him and ask quizzically ,"What's up?"

He replied ,"Well, I just wanted to say we're leaving to go to Unova on the twenty-sixth... But I just got word of a Savior base. A large one, on Cinnabar Island. We can go and sabotage it if you want or we can just go straight to Unova, you're choice. Of course, I'll be going with you this time."

He explained the fork in the road clearly. I thought strongly about it for a second and came to an answer. "I haven't been able to properly introduce them with my revenge yet." He chuckles and stares off into space. I snap my fingers to get his attention.

He turns his head back towards me ,"Oh sorry... we leave to Cinnabar Island after lunch tomorrow then." He walks off leaving me next to the shower door. Then I see Ruby walk out from the corner down the hall. **Oh no.**

"Umm... So how much of that conversation did you hear?" I ask her rubbing the back of my head.

She sighs ,"I just want you to be safe. And make sure you don't return half dead again. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you." She gives me a tight hug and kisses me. "Now go take a shower." She says and giggles as she pushes me into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Warning: If you're not into reading about a human male smashing a female delphox I highly suggest you skip this part... Then again why would you be reading this in the first place?**

(Ruby's POV)

Just before I leave the hall I start to feel another heavy urge. I've been having them pretty lately. It must be as Ryder said... I'm in heat. But this time it felt almost impossible to stop. I was in heat and the only antidote was right around the corner. I couldn't keep it from happening forever. It's just so sudden, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

After I closed the door I take my clothes off and set the temperature of the water. Just before I get in I hear the door unlock and open. I swing my head around to see Ruby enter and closes the door behind her. She smiles, and immediately I know what's wrong.

"Sorry for barging in, it's just that- Woah!" Before she can finish I sweep her off her legs and carry her to the shower We both get covered in water as we passionately kiss. The water cascaded off her fur eventually covering her completely. It seemed like her fur would get really heavy from the water. We finally broke the kiss. Ruby, just like at the hospital, guided my left hand to her chest. It was very noticeable that she had breasts. She then guided my right hand to her crotch. I rub her in circular motions earning a long and quiet moan.

She wrapped her long tail around my leg as I continued pleasuring her. Instinctively she backs into the corner of the shower. The water from the shower was now praying on my back.

"Good Arceus!" Ruby moaned out ,"keep going." **You don't have to tell me twice.** I do so but start to gradually increase in speed. And then I stick two fingers through her vaginal cavity. She deeply gasped at this and started breathing heavy. I continued to finger her. enjoying her facial expressions. I then get on my knees and start to vigorously tonguing her vagina. I get a taste of her fluids once again. I savor the semi-foreign taste in my mouth. Her moans go from quiet to loud.

"Oh Zane, taste me!" She says as she pushes my head deeper into her crotch. I continue until, finally, she cums into my mouth. She's completely silent as if her breath was completely taken away from her. Her juices overflowing down her leg. The incredible texture of her fluids was nearly eye-watering and intense. At this point, I was fully erect.

I stand up ready for round two. As for Ruby, she was slightly exhausted. So I pick her up holding her legs with her back against the wall. I position my thickness over her. She supports herself by grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Ready?" I ask her. She was panting from what just happened but she nods eagerly. I then slide through her with ease. Once again she gasps feeling the full force at once. Her walls clench my rod. But she wasn't as tight as she was when she was a braixen. It felt a lot looser. I then move my hips back and forth getting into a rhythm gaining in speed. It felt as if I was heaven-sent. Ruby's moans gradually get louder and it felt as if she was trembling from the sheer amount of pleasure. I too was in absolute euphoria taking in every second. I honestly didn't believe she would be in heat so soon. Not for a single second did I stop my hip movement. Her warmth added to the sensation as well.

I begin ,"Ruby... I-I think I'm-"

She interrupts ,"I am t-too." I keep hitting her cervix bringing out her fox wine every time. I get closer and closer to my climax. I then felt a wave of fluid hit me. Ruby was again speechless from pleasure. Her orgasm was almost like a catalyst that triggered mine. But I didn't let the sheer amount of bliss distract me from pulling out. I pull out and immediately upon exit I cum all over her stomach. The amount of pleasure was almost overwhelming. It lingered after as well almost like it didn't want to leave. Exhausted I put Ruby down.

It was until now I remember the fact that we were in a shower. I embrace Ruby and we kiss each other deeply. We break and she whispers into my ear ,"I don't ever want this to end. I love you, Zane."

I simply respond with ,"I know." we stay embraced and let the water continue to spray on us.

* * *

 **Alright, It's all clear! No more smashing from here on out for a while.**

* * *

January 25

(Jett's POV)

 _(Unova *_ _Castelia City Naval Base*_ _)_

[10:00 am]

I exit Chovoli's office and I'm greeted by my fellow squadmates Sasha, Ares, Nox, and Angus. Sasha was a noibat that I discovered after Zane disappeared. But what shocked me is that like Ruby, she's able to speak. After spending two months with her I fell in love. She also pilots helicopters and jets. Ares is, similar to Chovoli, a human-samurott hybrid. Although both of them didn't have parents. Sadly they were created by Team Rocket as an experiment. Ares might look like a terrifying tank but in reality, he's just a big teddy bear. Nox, like me, is a human. He's just a drifter that signed up for the adventure. But he still supports the cause. And Angus, who is also a human, is a technical expert who lost his family to the Saviors.

"Well," I began ,"We leave at twelve hundred hours..."

Ares instantly became motivated ,"Alright! Finally... It's been so quiet lately."

Nox chuckled ,"Watch that ego Ares, or you'll end up looking like swiss cheese."

Ares had a smug face ,"Yeah right..." He replied while flexing.

Sasha rolled her eyes while walking up to me ,"Seriously don't get too cocky. We need you in one piece." She leaned on my side.

Nox spoke up ,"As long as there's action I'm in."

Angus, leaning on a wall, mumbled ,"As long as there's death I'm in..." Everyone stopped and turned their heads towards him. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll make a plan of action while you guys go and prepare. You're dismissed." I say proudly and salute. They all go their separate ways but Sasha stalls for a second.

"Perhaps we'll see your friend that you always talk about." Sasha wondered.

I comment ,"Honestly, I hope to Arceus he isn't Ikari. I don't want him to get mixed up in this fray. If it _is_ Zane and if he's a Savior, Chovoli told me to kill him without a second thought." Sasha kisses me and breaks away.

"Of course he's not. Didn't you say he's the kind of guy that stands up for random strangers?" I realize this and felt extremely dumb.

I chuckle ,"Yeah, you're right there's no way he's a Savior. I don't know what I was worried about." I give her a hug and walk down a different direction everyone else went down. "I'll see you in two hours for the run down." I shout making sure she hears. She stood there and waved with a smile.

I start to recall about the time I found her when she was just a noibat. She was battered and bruised when I found her and she didn't trust anyone.

* * *

 **Flashback**

(Jett's POV)

 _(Kalos *Southern Kalos*)_

"I don't think there's anyone out here except for me..." I talk to myself. I was exploring and recording the pokemon in the southern part of Kalos like my parents told me when heavy rains all of a sudden started to come down. I look around for some shelter before I get drenched in rain. I then found a cave that looked perfectly dry so I run as fast as I can towards it. I make it only half drenched so I begin to build a fire to dry myself at the entrance of the cave. I set my backpack down and take some wood that I stocked up along with some kindling to start it. I put the kindling under a small tipi of sticks. I then use a match to set the kindling on fire. I blow on it to get the fire going and wait as it spreads and sets the small sticks on fire. I began to add more and more until it was a reasonably large fire. I sat next to it enjoying the heat.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see a small noibat cowering. It looked like its wing was broken from what I could see. "Umm... Hi, are you hurt? I can help you." It just sat there shivering in the cold. I think to myself **It's scared and afraid. What would Mom and Dad do in this situation?** I then come up with an idea. **Maybe if I bait it. It's probably hunger.** I get out a few berries and line them up pointing to where I was sitting. Just like I planned it starts to come closer eating each berry and getting closer. When it was close enough I stretch my arm out. It sniffed my hand not sure if I was friend or foe.

"I promise I won't hurt you... I'm Jett..." It stayed silent. "It looks like your wing is broken." It laid next to the fire and started to sleep. I could now easily tell that it was a girl. I could also see bruises and cuts. **What the hell happened to you?** I thought to myself while scanning her small body. These weren't ordinary bruises... These were beat marks. Like someone was abusing her. She slept soundly and I look outside to see it was already dark outside. **Perhaps I'll find out in the morning.**

* * *

(Jett's POV)

 _(Unova *Castelia City Naval Base*)_

[11:48 am]

As I made my way to the hanger bay, I came across Scarlett Mech.

Their captain spoke up ,"Well if it isn't the captain of Orion Stardust. Wow... You know, I'm really trying to grasp how a runt like you gets to be the Strike Commander for something as important as this..." He had a smug face.

"If you have any problems then, by all means, talk to Chovoli about it. Until then you're following my orders and you're not going to complain about it." He rolled his eyes as he moved on along with his cronies. "Whatever you say 'Strike Commander Jett'." I swear I saw one of them spit but I didn't want to cause any trouble. **Boy, if Zane were here he'd already be in a fight.**

I finally make it to the hanger and I'm greeted with my squadron at our block. Our symbol was painted on in the middle of the large square. A CH-47 helicopter was parked in the block. There was already a whiteboard where I could draw out the operation. There were also chairs set up, twenty in total. I start to draw up the layout of the mansion and draw routes. When I turn around the Scarlett Mech and my squadron were all sitting awaiting my instructions.

I clear my throat ,"Ahem... So, as you all might know, the location of the operation is at Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region. And we have intel that they are researching and creating a weapon that could possibly end us once and for all." A hand is raised. "Yes, Jack?"

He begins ,"Pardon me, but what is this weapon you speak of?"

I pause. And then I announce as clearly as possible ,"We have good reason to believe it to be another Mewtwo..." Everyone is silent. I continue ,"Because of this we need to get there as soon as possible. But we do have an external factor..." I wrote on the board with a marker the aliases "Ikari" and "Cross".

"These two bystanders are possibly mercenaries but we're not sure who's side their on. Until we understand these two, restrain yourself from targeting them... Now moving on to the routes of offense. They will obviously have security patrolling outside. So I want Aron and his squadron, Thunder Hell, to take out their patrols without being noticed. Jacks squadron and my squadron will ride the helicopters over the mansion, bust a hole in the roof, and sweep through the floors as fast as we can. Once we have each floor taken my squadron and I will advance to the basement where their research is being held. If you couldn't tell this is a surprise attack. Speed is key. Are there any questions?" Jack once again raises his hand.

"Yes, Jack."

he spoke up ,"Why does Thunder Hell and Scarlett Mech have to stay on the first floor while your squadron goes down the basement?"

I answer ,"When or if Ikari and Cross show up."

"What if they're already there?" He asks again.

I once again answer ,"Then you'll take them head-on. And remember not to shoot them until you know if they are Saviors or not. Now if there aren't any more questions let's move out." As I said those last words the hanger bay doors opened up. Sasha climbed into the cockpit of the helicopter. Ares, Nox, Angus, and Nox get in through the back. As for the other squadrons, they all went to their blocks and helicopters. We all get on the strike channel on the comms. After everyone was in Sasha started the engines. within a few seconds, we lifted off and exited the hanger with two other helicopters trailing us.

* * *

January 25

(Zane's POV)

 _(Kanto *Cinnabar Island*)_

[8:43 pm]

Ryder and I ride a small boat to where he said the rendezvous would be. From what I can see it was a small island with a burned down mansion on the top of a hill. At the shore, there was a gym. and pokemon center. But it looked like it was completely stranded. The Saviors probably forced everyone off to conceal themselves.

"Hey, Ryder. Where did you say you got that information?" I ask curiously.

He pauses but then replies ,"Let's just say that's not important. What is important is that we do this cleanly and not alert anyone. Can't have any repeats of last time." I shrug my shoulders.

"whatever you say." I state not pressing the subject any further. There was a single dock jutting from the shore. Before we got off the small boat Ryder gave the old sailor two hundred pokedollars.

"Well, We're here. And there's the mansion. We slowly make our way up the hill to make sure there wasn't a patrol on duty. At my side, I had the same gun I had from the first test but with a suppressor. Ryder had his SAA and a suppressor as well. I wore a stealth suit with steel toe boots and Ryder wore something similar. We both also wore plain black masks with velcro. We finally made it to the top but are surprised with a line of dead Saviors.

"What the hell?" I muttered loud enough for Ryder to hear.

"This is definitely unusual." Ryder comments. "Who could have done this?" He asks himself.

"Well, do you still want to go and see if there are still Saviors in the mansion?"

He remarks ,"Of course, we should investigate the area."

I look around for a less alerting entrance than the front door. For all we know, there could still be Saviors in the building. I then spot a vent and point at it. "We should get in through there..." Ryder turns his head to see the vent on the large building.

"Good thinking." He replies with a smile. We go over to the side of the building. the vent, for some reason, was eye level with me and Ryder. Ryder quietly takes the vent off and crawls in with me following closely. after only a few feet in, the vent went straight up. from the looks of it, it went up to the third floor. we easily crawl up through using our friction and grip. Ryder looked through the vent and then looked down at me. He presses his right index finger against his lips. This sign confirmed that there were in fact Saviors in the building. Ryder was unable to open the second vent from the inside. Instead, he smashes the vent open.

"Who's there." We hear a deep voice on the other side. Ryder ducks his head waiting for the man to come to him. He took out his knife ready for what's next. The steps got closer and closer. Eventually, they stop. The Savior peaks and at the same time Ryder grabs his gun and slices his throat with the knife in an instant. Ryder crawls out of the vent and so do I. We checked for a black and red armband and sure enough he was a Savior.

"How do they possibly not know about the dead soldiers outside?" I whisper to Ryder. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, but they'll find out real quick when their patrols don't shift out." He had a point. Eventually, they're gonna start wondering where they are. We make our way down the hall quietly. Ryder peaks around and gives me an all clear. We continue down and come across extreme damage to the walls. There was a massive opening that exposed other rooms and a hole in the floor that went all they down to the first floor. All of a sudden we hear a strange noise... It sounded a lot like... Helicopter blades cutting through the air. There was a small hole in the roof we could see the sky out of. The sound began to get louder and louder like it was coming near us. Then, sure enough, we're able to see a helicopter from the hole. But there wasn't just one helicopter, there were two.

Before we knew what was going on an explosion goes off. It was close as well. It shakes the entire rickety building. Out of the massive hole in the wall, we see ropes come down with the two helicopters positioned over the building. About fifteen soldiers slide down the ropes.

"Who the hell are they?" Ryder stays silent. I yell ,"So much for stealth!"

He replies ,"I don't know, but obviously they aren't a fan of the Saviors. We should stay clear of them though."

"I'm trying to figure out how you're handling this situation so well..."

Several gunshots could be heard He chuckles ,"Yeah, well, you get used to it after a while. C'mon, let's go."

We run down the hallway and approach a case of stairs but are immediately greeted by a group of Saviors. There were four in total. Before I can even think, I teleport behind the farthest one take out the beretta and shoot twice into his back. I throw him into the another Savior next to him making both of them fall. While they were on the ground I threw an aura ball directly at the head of the third Savior making his head explode on impact. Before the forth Savior could shoot, I manifest my scythe out of nothing. I position the blade directly behind his neck and in a blink of an eye, I circle around his body slicing his head off like butter. And before the other two could get up I bring my scythe down on both going straight through the first Saviors back and exiting through his chest and entering the second Saviors chest, stabbing both at the same time. My scythe disappears.

"Damn, Zane..." Ryder chuckled. He then continued on while I stood there over the mess of blood and dead bodies. I then soon followed Ryder. We go down the first flight of stairs and then run down a hallway. But when Ryder turns the corner without thinking he immediately turns back around and runs towards me.

"Hey, what was that?" I could hear a soldiers voice.

"Those aren't Saviors, just act natural and don't be hostile." He says as we both stop. We both walk around the corner with our guns and hands in the air.

"Don't shoot, we're not Saviors." I felt a little nervous about this.

There were four soldiers in front of us all of them had their guns trained on us. "Alright then, prove it." One of the soldiers remarked.

"We're not wearing armbands." I comment.

"You could've just taken them off." Another soldier spoke up.

"Hold on..." The first soldier began ,"Do the two of you go by aliases Cross and Ikari?" Both Ryder and I recognize Cross but not "Ikari". The soldiers bring down their guns.

Ryder and I look at each other and holster our weapons. Ryder started ,"Um, we-"

The first soldier interrupted him ,"Wait, you... Take your mask off." He pointed to me. And I did, revealing my face. The soldier drops his Sniper on the wood floor while chuckling. He then begins to take off his helmet. I see long golden hair flow out of his helmet. He then proceeds to remove his face mask. After he removes it I see a face that I thought I would never see again. His emerald eyes pierced through the darkness. The soldier in front of me was my dearest friend, Jett. He runs over to me and deeply hugs me.

"How did I know it was you?" He says as he walks away. All the while I'm paralyzed in shock.

"Jett... What are you doing here?" He looks back over to me.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that we get to the basement." He gets a walky-talky out and speaks ,"The two bystanders are friendly not foe. I repeat, friendly not foe."

"Why? What's in the basement?" I ask intensively.

He looks back at me again. "I can't tell you, but if you really want to know you should follow us. We'll handle the pleasantries later, right now, we need to get to that basement." He says as him and the others run in the opposite direction. Ryder and I continue as well, following them. This is all such a surprise. I had no idea that this would happen. But I put those emotions in the back of my mind and continued to run. Eventually, we reach another flight of stairs going to the first floor. A massive room is presented in front of us where we could see Saviors flooding into one staircase that went further down. And then I saw another familiar face, but this one I hated with every ounce of anger and dread. I could recognize that red-haired freak anywhere. The actual devil himself. Amos... The soldiers in front of us opened fire on the Saviors. But the bastard, Amos, got away, unfortunately. I let my anger get the best of me. I ran straight after him.

"Wait, Zane!" Jett exclaimed out but I continued down the stairs anyway. I started to catch up to Amos. At this point, he was only walking. Before he could notice me I tackle him down to the ground. I take out my gun and aimed it at his face. He finally realizes who I was.

"Heh heh heh heh..." He laughs ,"If you couldn't shoot me before, What makes you think you can do it now?"

I look at the gun for a second and then holster it. I reply ,"You're right, I can't shoot you..." Without a second thought, I took swing after swing, punching him over and over. I start to decrease in speed. And then he catches me off guard. He grabs my torso wraps his left leg around mine and throws me off. I land on my back clenching my teeth. And then I look around at my surroundings. I was inside a laboratory. various and strange equipment littered the room.

"You had two chances to kill me and you screwed both up. Now it's my turn to have a go." He spoke. When I get up I see that he's on the other side of the exceptionally large room. He presses a random button on a console. "Now it's time to end you permanently..." A large cylinder of odd fluid projects out of the floor. He continues ,"Now it's time to see what we have in store for you... And did you know Zane? I'm the one that killed your sister... I can also recall poaching that braixen's parents. I didn't realize until now, but it makes complete sense. I can remember their screams. Her father tried to save her mother and her brother but ultimately failed. And the best part is they all spoke English making it impossible to deny it." My mind was in so much anger. **You can't be serious... I'm gonna make him pay for what he did. I'm gonna give him the pain he gave me** **tenfold.**

The cylinder stops and a terrifying creature is visible simply floating in the yellow-orange liquid. "Is that... No that can't be Mewtwo..."

Amos chuckles ,"Your right... This... Is Mewthree!" The creature was at least two times larger than Mewtwo. "The pinnacle of Savior science! A pokemon with a sole purpose to kill..." Amos continued on. The liquid in the cylinder drained away. The creature stood there without doing anything. And then it opened its eyes they were completely white and blank. The glass from the cylinder began to lower until there was just Mewthree standing.

"Mewthree, Kill him..." He said with a smug face. Mewthree began walking towards me. It wasn't like Mewtwo at all. It didn't have a mind of its own. Its body was almost disfigured with random tubes connecting various parts. Some tubes were completely clear and plastic like. Some were its actual skin. And then it dawned on me **Wait a second... There's absolutely nothing Mewthree can do to me... Well, it can't use psychic moves on me or anything psychic for that matter... Because I'm a dark type user. Ryder never told me this so I can't confirm it yet. But even if it can't use its psychic prowess on me it can still use physical moves.**

"You know Amos... You got me. I did screw up twice, but I think you just made a mistake that trumps both of mine completely... And your gonna hate yourself for not knowing this." I turn my head to see Jett and Ryder standing at the entrance.

"And what could that possibly be?" I asked.

I give him a huge smirk ,"You see we aura users have our own type that we imbue into our practices. And guess what..? I'm a dark type... And psychic moves will never hurt me..."

Amos suddenly got really nervous ,"What..? Then I'll just have it use other moves..." At this point, Mewthree was only ten feet away from me. I can see it attempt to concentrate and use psychic on me, but to no avail. It stood still paused for a moment. And then out of nowhere, it swings its tail smashing into me high speeds and I flew into the wall. It felt like every bone in my body had just broken. I begin to get up from the hit.

"What's the matter?! what happened to all that confidence?!" Amos yelled. Mewthree ran towards me at full force and before I could get up to dodge it punches me in the stomach making me sending me into the air again. I land on my side and before I knew it, it was already next to me. to prevent getting hit again I teleport away from it. I manifest my scythe and try to get in a defensive stance. Again Mewthree runs at me and swings but all I could do was block it but even that pushed me back and knocked me off balance. I trip and fall.

I could hear Amos laugh hysterically ,"It's like watching a poochyena destroy an RC car with a dead battery." Mewthree then gets on top of me, its weight was almost crushing me and then just like how I did earlier to Amos, Mewthree begins to punch me over and over again. Each punch felt being hit with a cinder block. Everything began to get dark. **Is this how it ends?** I started to lose consciousness. **Is my time up for good?**

* * *

I couldn't see anything now, everything was pitch black. And then I could see flashes. **What is this?** It started to get closer. they were like images. But I couldn't make out what they were. The flashing again started to get a little closer. I finally realize what they were. They were various images of everyone I care about. Everything around me was still pitch black though I saw images of Ruby and me in the Christmas festival. Images of Ryder and me training together. Images of Jett and me when we were really young. Images of Beatrice, Dante, Midnight, Hades, Mia, and Venus during the New Years party. And last but not least Images of me and my family camping together. These pleasant times flash through my head. I'm reminded of all the good times in my life and the sad times. But they all had one thing in common. I've never spent a single moment without someone I really care about.

"Zane..." I hear a female voice mutter. Then everything stops. And once again I see darkness.

"Zane..." The voice repeats louder this time. "Zane..." It felt like they were behind me I turn around to come face to face with Annabelle. I could see her and her beautiful smile. Her kindness was almost warm. "I've been watching you go through these past few months. I saw how happy you were with these people. I saw you live through the good times and the bad. They need you around you know..." I didn't realize until now that I was sobbing. She continued ,"Whose going to love Ruby if you're dead?" She giggled at her last statement.

She sighs calmly ,"But I can't keep watching over you forever... That's why I'm giving you this." A gray square fabricates in midair. She adds ,"It'll give you the strength to move forward. I can finally rest without worrying about you." The gray square molds itself into a ghostly ord and it merges into my chest.

"W-What is it?" I ask quizzically.

She responds ,"You'll find out soon enough." She goes up to hug me and kisses my forehead. She and I both drop to our knees. And that's when I notice her legs turning into dust.

"What... What's happening? Anna?"

She smiles and calmly says ,"It's time for me to go."

She leaned on me and I cradled her head ,"Wait... no... please don't go." Her lower body was now completely gone.

"Take care of yourself, okay? And remember to take care of Ruby from now and forever." I couldn't say anything from my own sobs. "And remember, I love you, little brother."

There was nothing left now. And I was alone.

* * *

(Jett's POV)

The red-haired Savior laughed ,"Well it's been fun, Zane. But I don't think there's any way of you coming back from this one."

I continued to watch as the abomination continued to pound Zane's face in.

"Get up... Get up..." I mutter to myself.

The man next to me whom I would assume would be Cross simply chuckles ,"He's fine... That kid will never give up. No matter what you throw at him."

 **How is he so relaxed?** And then out of nowhere Zane gets up, grabs its torso, wraps his left leg around its leg, and throws it about twenty feet away.

"What the shit?" The Savior looked beyond shocked. The abomination gets up and so does Zane.

And suddenly I feel a chill run through my spine. It felt as if something dark and infinitely evil just walked into the room. It was almost scary but nothing looked out of the ordinary apart from the creation.

And then Zane says in the most chilling tone ,"No..." Then all of a sudden the scar I saw on his cheek earlier began to open up. Although there wasn't a drop of blood. His teeth became visible and out of nowhere a plume of black flames sprouted out of the now open wound. It seemed ghostly and demonic. Strange markings draw themselves on his now naked torso.

Various shadows begin to rise into thin air. **Is Zane controlling the _shadows_?! **They followed him as if they were his servants. They formed into perfect points like needles. I couldn't believe what was happening. There was something extremely ominous about Zane. I mean it's not every day you see your friend all of a sudden learn how to manipulate shadows. He begins to walk towards the creature.

And then it jumps at him full force and attempts to kick him. Instead, Zane dodges with precision and then kicks back with two times the force. Sending Mewthree flying even further than Zane did.

"What in Arceus' name is happening?!" The Savior screamed and began to get really scared. It didn't seem like Mewthree could feel pain as it gets right back up and comes at Zane once again. It jumps and does a high kick in the air. Zane then catches its leg and uses its momentum to swing it around and smash it into the ground. It tries to do a leg sweep but Zane does a backflip.

"I don't recall Zane able to do backflips..." Cross says with a perplexed face.

Now out of reach, Zane creates the same weapon he did before. **I'm having a hard time trying to grasp what is going on, or how Zane is doing this...**

Mewthree unleashes a volley of attacks but instead are met with fast blocks and counters using the scythe. Each time Mewthree missed Zane stabbed it with one of the shadows as if they were now tangible. Of course, the abomination didn't care and kept going trying to land a single hit. Mewthree now leaking blood everywhere, but did not and could not stop. It goes in for a punch but Zane pushes in its inner elbow and makes it punch itself instead. Zane then throat punches it and dropkicks it.

Everything becomes still. A moment of silence...

"Pwah-ha-ha-ha!" The Savior laughed maniacally. "You didn't possibly think it would be that easy would you? Do you think we would create a second Mewtwo without fabricating its own mega stone as well?" **Unbelievable. This goes to show how insane and psychotic the Saviors really are.** He whips out a keystone. "We had the mega stone injected into its body..." With a snap of his finger pink flames start to surround Mewthree. A cacoon-like sphere grows until all of Mewthree is inside it. And less than a second it cracks open and explodes revealing something even more gruesome than before. To explain it would be unfathomable. Its body was even more disfigured than before. It looked like something straight out of hell. This entire time it had stayed perfectly silent not letting out even a murmur. But then it shrieked with the loudest pitch it could muster.

"Aaargh!" I yelled while covering my ears.

Before I knew it, I see it come after Zane once again, this time bloodthirsty. It whips its tail around to hit Zane, luckily he ducks, but this time Mewthree sees this and punches him into the ground. It looked incredibly painful but Zane gets back up and teleports behind Mewthree and roundhouse kicks it in the back. It nearly smashes through the wall next to us making me and Cross duck pointlessly out of reflex. Mewthree stands up but then instead of running at Zane again, it starts to rip one of the consoles out of the ground next to it with psychic. It throws it at Zane at unbelievable speeds. Zane somehow dodges the projectile but Mewthree begins to throw more at Zane making it look like a terrible game of dodgeball. While Zane wasn't looking it runs up to him, grabs his head, and smashes him into the wall. It began scraping him against the concrete causing a huge gash to form in the wall as he continues down the room and throws him into a column instantly destroying it on impact.

 **How do you even survive that?!** My mind was in complete disbelief. **Is this even real?**

Zane stands up bruised from the face down. "You're really starting to _piss_ me off." Zane spoke with the same sinister voice he had before.

This time Zane readies his scythe once again. It felt like he was getting ready to end this fight. The plume of Black fire on the side of his face begins to grow. The shadows double in size and they start circling him. "I'm growing tired of this..."

Mewthree gets up one final time. Zane walks towards him getting closer and closer. And just like before, it runs at him with full speed. But this time Zane goes on the offense. He swings his scythe, but surprisingly, Mewthree blocks it. But then Zane pulls himself closer to Mewthree using the scythe, sweeps it off its feet, and lands a hit directly into the chest. But Zane wasn't finished... He skewers Mewthree with the shadows and stands it up like a marionette. And in one final move, he decapitates it. Sending the head flying and landing at the red-haired Savior's feet. Blood instantly sprayed out of the corpse onto the walls and floor.

"A-A-Ahhhh!" He stutters before screaming. Zane had a completely blank face as he dropped the body like a ragdoll.

Zane turns to the red-haired Savior. "All out of options now Amos... Let's see you find a way out of this one you sniveling coward."

"No... No... Stay away from me you freak of nature." He screams out. Zane, of course, ignored him and began walking towards him now.

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want... Just please don't kill me." He begged for mercy and was now sobbing.

"It's time for you to answer for you're sins... But I'm not gonna kill you... I'm just gonna hurt you, really, really bad." Zane could curdle milk with that quote.

He's now only five feet away from him. in an instant a shadow impales his chest and goes through. Zane takes out a knife from his pants.

"Remember what you did to me? Go on say it." Zane looked the knife over.

Amos had a hard time speaking from the amount of pain he was going through. Blood started to come out of his mouth. "I c-c-cut you-your mouth o-open." Tears mixed with the blood making it look like ketchup.

Zane nodded his head and so he did. In a single lash, The Savior's cheek is split open. But he didn't stop there, he cut open the other cheek as well. Zane walked away leaving him to die ,"Now you should take this time to think about what you did before you lose consciousness. It would be a shame if you go to hell without learning at least one lesson." I couldn't tell if that really was Zane or not. It was almost like his emotions possessed him. But then the dark and evil aura from before dissipated and so did the shadows. He turns around to show that his face was now normal and the markings disappeared. But the scar still remained on his cheek. I will admit it though, the scar kind of made him look really badass.

"Alright, now that's all said and done, let's make like a baby and head out." He chuckles at his own joke. He and Cross leave while they made small talk. **Was this the real nature of Zane this entire time? A terrifying demon?** I was about to leave until I see a glimmer where the Savior was. I walk over slowly to see that he was still breathing but not only that but there was a silver band on his middle finger on his left hand. **You have forsaken your own family...** I look back to see that he was no longer breathing. Before I left I decided to take the ring off. I analyze it and notice there was something engraved on the inner circle of the wedding band. It read ,"Silver x Lyra Forever..." **His name was Silver...**

"Yo, Jett... Are you coming or not? We have quite a lot of catching up to do." Zane peaks around the corner.

"Yeah, let's go." Before I walk away I drop the ring on his corpse. We both make our way out of the basement. "Hey, Zane... You should come with me to the Heiwa Regime... You and Ruby will fit right in..."

He chuckles ,"Funny thing is I already planned to. But we're gonna bring along a few 'allies' as well." I smile at his statement.

"That's alright, we have lots of room..." We make it outside and a tent is set up housing the injured. Spotlights covered the area in light and every now and then helicopters would fly by looking for any surviving Saviors. Soldiers dotted the area as well. We eventually arrive at my helicopter Cross was already sitting on the back waiting for us.

"Jett, what happened in there needs to only stay between you, me, and him." He points to Cross.

I frown ,"Well I do need to tell one person... Brigadier General Chovoli needs to know everything that happened here today." Zane shrugs and continues into the helicopter. We get in and Zane sits next to Cross and they exchange more small talk.

I come face to face with Sasha ,"Is that him?" I look at Zane

"Yep. The man, the myth, the legend. Zane in the flesh..."

She giggles ,"I was expecting him to be shorter..."

She then kisses me ,"I'm just glad you're okay." she sits back down in the cockpit and I turn my head to see Zane staring at me.

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do..." He remarks.

"Whatever... So where are we headed before we take a one way trip to Unova?" Jett asks.

Ryder spoke up ,"36.760126, 139.577968... a.k.a. where we live."

Zane looks at him in confusion ,"You know the exact coordinates?"

Ryder replied ,"How else are they gonna know? It isn't exactly a walk down the street..."

I chuckle ,"We're off then..." Just as I said that Ares, Nox, and Angus conveniently get in. Within a few seconds, we take off.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

I look out of a side window and see the ground getting farther away. I look over to see Jett in the co-pilot's seat along with the noivern in the pilot's seat. The two of them talked and seemed happy together. **I would never have thought Jett would fall for a pokemon.** I chuckled. I look back at the mansion.

I'm not entirely sure what happened back there. Whether if I lost myself in absolute anger, wanting to kill anything that would attempt to defy me. Or maybe what Anna gave me really did propel me forward. I'll possibly never know the answer. But one thing is for certain... What Amos told me had to be true. Both facts he claimed. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he only said that to get in my head. But it's hard to deny it when he knew about Ruby's parents and my sister. But his time is done now. I've finally felt and enjoyed every second of my revenge. Some people might say revenge is bittersweet. In a way, yes... It is... Killing others will never bring back what you lost. It will never bring back the ones you love. But I can personally confirm that there's no better feeling than delivering people you hate most a swift justice. Anna will never come back, but neither will Amos. And that, in my opinion, is more than worth it. Knowing that he's finally received justice is more than enough for me. Knowing the fact that he'll never be able to harm anyone ever again... For now, the war is over... The war within, that is. There are more people out there though that want to bring senseless harm to others. In the Heiwa Regime, I'll be able to prevent what happened to Anna from it happening to other innocent people. But when the day is done, and the dust settles, are we even human anymore? But what does it mean to be human? Does it mean you're civilized..? Intelligent..? Moralized..? But if that's the case, we assume that everyone has the same morals, everyone is intelligent, or civilized. Perhaps we're not as human as we all believe. But there's a bigger picture here. And I've merely scratched the surface of an understanding. I've only scratched the surface of an understanding of this forbidden love.

I then begin to feel a deep and sinister voice resonate inside of me like something had made its home inside me ,"Just remember kid... You're nothing without me..." The tone was unpleasant and gloomy.

 **What? Who are you?** But it went away as soon as it came.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

(Unknown)

[Unknown]

A small blonde haired woman makes her way through a perfectly white hallway. Her high heels making a tapping noise every time she took a step. She had a black uniform with red trimming. A badge was on the front of the uniform. The symbol on it was a red pointed cross with a snake wrapped around it. There was a silver crown above the cross. She arrives in front of an office door. She opens it to reveal a pitch black room.

"I'm afraid that fool Amos, who you trusted so much, has been murdered by Zane Ashtin..."

A deep and angry voice could be heard ,"What..? This can't be... And the weapon?"

She frowns ,"Mercilessly butchered by Zane Ashtin."

A loud slam could be heard from within along with a knife thrown nearly puncturing through the wall.

The voice was now seething in anger ,"At all costs I want you to see to Zane Ashtin's death. By all means necessary!" He yelled.

She simply responed ,"Yes, sir." She exited with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! So if it wasn't apparent until now. This chapter is the finally. More on that later. And I'd like to thank you all again for reading. But before you go I will release a lot of information later so that all of you can understand what is going to happen in the near future. I'll be going over several topics and it will all be in the next chapter.** **Anyways...** **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


End file.
